


Et si l'océan

by hazzunah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attention : c'est niais, C'est aussi un amour impossible, C'est un amour de vacances, Ce n'est pas si fantastique que ça, Et tout est possible dans les contes, Harry est juste une sirène ayant un crush sur Louis et qui rêve de vivre dans le monde des hommes, Je n'aime pas le fantastique de toute façon, Louis est juste un humain ayant un crush sur Harry parce que, M/M, Mais c'est un conte, Mais juste un peu, Mermaid!Harry, Un peu de drama, donc voilà, honnêtement, human!Louis, qui n'en a pas ?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzunah/pseuds/hazzunah
Summary: Harry vit au fond de l'océan, mais rêve de pouvoir devenir humain. Un jour, il rencontre Louis, Louis qui a les plus jolies jambes de l'univers, Louis dont il tombe amoureux, Louis qui semble être un nouveau monde à lui tout seul. Et surtout, Louis qui va donner à Harry le courage de réaliser son plus grand rêve.Mais à quel prix ?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction est postée sur Wattpad depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, mais je me suis dit que ça intéresserait peut-être des gens de la lire ici... Bref.
> 
> Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'exceptionnel, c'est juste une fiction écrite à mes heures perdues et qui m'a servi à calmer mon obsession pour Mermaid!Harry. (Qui est-ce que j'essaye de tromper ?) Bref, ce n'est pas de la grande littérature, mais j'espère que ça vous fera passer le temps et que vous passerez un bon moment à la lire. :)

_Louis j'ai tellement peur_

_Que je vais écrire n'importe quoi_

_Mais toi tu vas comprendre_

_Je sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir_

 

_Ce matin tu es parti enveloppé par la lumière de l'aurore et depuis j'ai peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir respirer ta peau._

 

_Je lance cette bouteille à la mer, il y a un cri dedans, tu l'entendras toi qui a su poser ton oreille sur ma cage thoracique et écouter le coeur qui bat en dessous, à la vitesse irrégulière d'un métronome cassé._

 

_J'ai peur de faire quelque chose d'irréparable – tu aurais dit fou – mais je t'aime et j'ai peur, c'est sûrement parce que je t'aime que j'ai peur, d'ailleurs, car si tu n'avais pas été là je n'aurais pas été si terrifié de mourir._

 

_Tu es la lumière et je suis à l'aube d'une obscurité aveuglante._

 

_Mais_

 

_Tu as rendu mon âme vivante,_

_Et maintenant c'est mon corps qui doit vivre_

 

_Je sais que tu ne voulais pas_

_Que tu m'avais dit le mot folie_

_Ne sois pas fâché contre moi_

_Je veux détruire cette peau que je n'aime pas_

_Et recommencer la vie_

 

_Et si l'océan devait rester ma prison_

_Alors je voudrais qu'il ait la couleur de tes yeux,_

_Infiniment._

 


	2. 1.

-Il était une fois, une très belle petite sirène nommée Ondine. Ondine vivait sous la mer, avec ses parents et ses quatres soeurs. Dans le royaume des :;irènes, lorsqu'elles atteignaient 15 ans, elles avaient le droit d'aller à la surface de l'océan pour regarder le monde extérieur, la terre des hommes.

 

Louis marqua une pause. L'auditoire que formait ses petites soeurs ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi attentif. Elles le regardait avec leurs yeux immenses, serrées l'une contre l'autre dans le petit lit bleu de leur chambre de vacances. Louis se racla la gorge et reprit, prenant bien soin de garder une voix douce, celle des histoires du soir :

 

-Notre Ondine atteignit ses 15 ans et fut donc autorisée à monter à la surface de l'océan. Mais ce jour là, il y avait une grande tempête. Les vagues remuaient et se brisaient sur les rochers, et le vent soufflait sa fureur sur la terre des hommes. Lorsque Ondine mit sa tête hors de l'eau, le ciel était sombre et menaçant. Mais la première chose qu'elle vit fut un grand navire, à quelques mètres d'elle, qui avait été pris dans la tempête et venait de se fracasser sur un rocher. Et sur ce bateau il y avait-

-Un beau prince ! Hurla Daisy en battant des pieds sous la couverture.

 

Louis sourit et hocha la tête.

 

-Exactement. Le plus beau prince du monde ! Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus comme le ciel d'été.

-C'était toi ? Demanda Phoebe en pouffant de rire.

 

Louis renchérit très sérieusement :

 

-Oh non. Ce n'était pas moi. Si ç'avait été moi, le prince ne serait pas en train de se noyer lamentablement dans l'eau.

 

Ses petites soeurs reculèrent d'effroi dans le petit lit en poussant un " ooooh " très éloquent. Fier de son petit effet, Louis continua :

 

-Ondine vit le prince qui venait de glisser entre les vagues. Elle n'avait jamais vu de si bel homme et même si elle savait que cela lui était interdit, elle nagea le plus vite possible à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le prince, il lui sembla que celui ci était mort. Paniquée, la petite sirène le tira jusque sur la plage. Elle l'allongea comme elle pouvait sur le sable chaud, puis elle l'observa longuement. De près, il était encore plus beau. Elle en tomba immédiatement amoureuse. Mais elle entendit quelqu'un arriver sur la plage. De peur d'être vue, elle regagna immédiatement l'océan et se cacha derrière un rocher.

-Elle abandonne le prince ? Gémit Phobe en se cachant derrière son doudou.

 

Louis se pencha pour caresser sa joue. 

 

-Il le faut bien. Les petites sirènes ne peuvent pas être vues par des humains. Et même si Ondine est très amoureuse du prince, elle a aussi très peur. Que dirait t'il si il l'a voyait, avec sa queue de poisson ?

-Il serait sûrement amoureux aussi puisqu'elle est très belle.

-Peut être, murmura Louis, mais pour le moment Ondine reste cachée derrière son rocher. Elle observe la jeune fille qui vient d'arriver sur la plage, et qui a découvert le prince endormi. Bien sur, elle est très jalouse en la voyant caresser la joue de son prince, et encore plus lorsque le prince se réveille, ouvrant ses yeux couleur de ciel d'été et que la première chose qu'il voit est le visage de cette inconnue arrivée de nulle part ! Ondine ne peut pas en regarder davantage, et elle regagne l'océan. Elle va alors voir sa grand mère, à qui elle raconte toujours tous ses malheurs, et lui demande pourquoi les hommes sont si fragiles contrairement aux sirènes qui vivent très longtemps. La grand mère lui répond que les hommes meurent vite mais ont une âme éternelle. La petite sirène veut aussi avoir une âme éternelle, cela lui semble si beau ! Sa grand mère lui sourit. " Pour avoir une âme éternelle, mon enfant, il te faudra te faire aimer et épouser d'un homme. "

-Il faut que le prince aime Ondine ! S'exclama Phoebe.

 

Louis hocha très sérieusement la tête.

 

-Il le faudrait oui... Et je pense que l'on verra ce qui arrive à Ondine demain soir, parce qu'il est tard les filles.

Un concert de supplications lui répondit immédiatement. Phoebe fit mine de pleurer, mais Louis la connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ne plus s'en émouvoir. Il leur promit la suite de l'histoire au moins dix fois pour qu'elles acceptent de se laisser border sans bouger, puis il leur déposa à chacune un baiser sur le front et éteignit la lumière.

 

-A demain mes sirènes, dormez bien.

 

Les deux petites pouffèrent de rire et répondirent en choeur :

 

-A demain Loulou, fais de beaux rêves !

 

Louis referma la porte de la chambre avec un sourire.

 

* *  
*

 

Louis enfila un sweat et ses baskets, puis attrapa son paquet de cigarettes sur la table de nuit. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et l'enjamba. Il ne se trouvait qu'au premier étage, et dans un simple petit bond, il se retrouva dans le jardin. Il faisait nuit noir dehors, mais le ciel était si clair qu'il lui sembla qu'il était entièrement tapissé de milliers d'étoiles. Louis habitait en ville normalement, et la lumière constante des lampadaires ou les néons des magasins l'empêchaient toujours de voir la nuit dans sa forme la plus belle, c'est à dire recouverte d'astres brillants. 

Il resta quelques secondes immobiles, les yeux en l'air à admirer le spectacle, avant de se rappeler pourquoi il était passé par dessus la fenêtre de sa chambre. Sans perdre un instant, il traversa le jardin et ses ombres mouvantes, remuant les odeurs apaisées par la nuit, et ouvrit le petit portail blanc, rouillé par les années. Louis se souvenait distinctement de la première fois où il avait découvert ce passage, englouti par le lierre et les ronces qui avaient recouverts le mur d'enceinte de la maison. Il avait huit ans et s'amusait la nuit à jouer les explorateurs dans le jardin de sa grand mère, en cachette des adultes qui dormaient paisiblement. Le petit portail blanc menait directement à la plage, et avait été oublié depuis que le grand père de Louis était mort. Il était pêcheur et devait certainement passer par là pour gagner la plage plus rapidement, au lieu de faire tout le tour du pâté de maison et descendre le port. A présent, c'était Louis qui utilisait ce raccourci.

Il referma soigneusement derrière lui avant de se frayer un chemin parmi les joncs qui recouvraient tout. Louis se souvenait de la plaine autrefois, dénuée d'arbustes. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'un grand désert, et que le haut de la dune était l'oasis tant attendue. A présent le paysage semblait beaucoup plus inquiétant, les joncs faisant danser leurs petites brindilles pointues vers le ciel, et créaient des milliers d'ombres sur le sol. Mais il y avait cependant toujours la même odeur. C'était celle du soleil qui avait tout brûlé pendant la journée, qui s'était infiltré dans le sable et caressé les pétales des fleurs sauvages. La nuit, toutes ces senteurs se trouvaient démultipliées et rejoignaient celle de la mer qui se trouvait juste en contrebas. Le parfum était inégalable, et il semblait toujours à Louis en traversant la plaine sous les étoiles, qu'il n'y avait que là qu'il respirait vraiment. Comme si le reste de ses jours à évoluer dans le monde, n'étaient voués qu'à cet instant où ses pieds foulaient le sable. Il ne se sentait jamais plus vivant qu'ici, en pleine nuit, au milieu de ces odeurs sauvages et naturelles. 

Louis finit par gagner le haut de la plaine. En bas, il y avait une grande falaise, qui descendait doucement vers la droite. Si il continuait le chemin, le paysage devenait moins sauvage et il atteindrait bien vite le port et le village. Mais Louis allait toujours vers la gauche. Il longeait les bords escarpés, au risque de tomber, et escaladait les rochers pour atteindre la petite crique de L'Etoile. C'était lui qui l'avait appelé comme ça, bien que sur les plans officiels il s'agissait plutôt de La Crique des Naufragés. Elle était en effet entourée de pics rocheux qui sortaient à peine de l'eau, et bon nombre de marins imprudents (souvent des touristes il fallait l'avouer, les gens du coin connaissaient parfaitement les falaises et leurs dangers) s'échouaient là chaque année, et rejoignaient la crique en nageant. Celle ci était en effet protégée des vagues grâce aux rochers et l'eau clapotait doucement contre les parois de pierres de la falaise. La petite plage s'étendait sur quelques mètres à peine, mais le sable était très doux. Personne cependant ne s'y aventurait, car l'accès par la falaise était dangereux et long.

La crique de L'Etoile était, pour toutes ces raisons, la préférée de Louis.

Depuis le temps qu'il y venait chaque nuit, il connaissait par coeur le chemin qu'il fallait emprunter pour descendre la falaise. Sur quelques mètres, il escaladait les rochers, et ses pieds trouvaient d'eux mêmes les bonnes prises pour ne pas glisser. Louis aurait pu faire le chemin les yeux fermés. Il sauta sur le sable et se retourna, admirant la mer qui dansait dans le noir, sombre et inquiétante. 

Honnêtement, Louis n'était pas quelqu'un de solitaire. Il avait plutôt beaucoup d'amis, il aimait les soirées, les fêtes jusqu'à l'aube. Il aimait sortir le week end, aller au cinéma avec ses potes, faire des conneries et être le bout-en-train de la classe. Peut être même qu'il avait un peu rechigné à venir chez sa grand mère de peur de s'ennuyer, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter ses amis, qui, eux, avaient prévus de se voir pendant toutes les vacances. Louis venait à peine de terminer le lycée et il savait qu'il serait dans une université différente que son meilleur ami Liam par exemple. Il avait terriblement peur de l'année suivante, de se retrouver seul et perdu dans un endroit étranger... Donc, c'est vrai, il aurait aimé passer les deux mois d'été dans sa ville, à dormir en journée et sortir la nuit pour danser jusqu'à pas d'heures. Mais il y avait cet autre côté de Louis, qui ne voulait pas être séparé de sa famille pendant aussi longtemps et qui, surtout, aimait par dessus tout les vacances chez sa grand mère. Louis aimait la mer. Louis aimait la nuit et la crique de L'Etoile. Louis aimait ses petites soeurs, sa mère, sa grand mère. Et il s'était dit qu'il s'agissait peut être de la dernière année qu'il venait en vacances ici. Alors il avait accepté de partir et d'abandonner ses amis pour les mois de juillet et d'août, et se contentait de skyper avec Liam qui le tenait au courant de tous les potins croustillants. (Pas grand chose d'intéressant en fait).

Lorsque Louis s'asseyait sur le sable doux de la crique et qu'il contemplait les remous lents de la mer, et le reflet des étoiles sur sa surface d'encre, il se disait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Que si jamais il se sentait bien quelque part, c'était assurément ici, entouré des falaises et du vent calme d'été, qui portait l'odeur du soleil, du varech, et des fleurs sauvages.

Louis resta un moment sans bouger, puis il finit par se relever et alla s'asseoir sur un grand rocher. Il aimait bien cette place, car il était tapi dans l'ombre et voyait de plus loin encore l'horizon. Il s'alluma une cigarette et s'appuya contre la falaise. Parfois, il finissait par s'endormir, et ne se réveillait qu'avec les premières pointes de l'aube. Un jour il avait été surpris par la marée montante, et une vague qui l'avait soudainement recouvert. Il était rentré piteux à la maison, dégoulinant d'eau salée (mais c'était un moment qu'il trouvait très drôle à se rapeller). A présent il faisait attention, surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer trop tard de peur que quelqu'un ne le surprenne et ne se rende compte qu'il passait quasiment ses nuits dehors. Il se voyait mal expliquer à sa mère qu'il restait des heures assis sur un rocher à contempler la mer et le ciel, car la connaissant, elle ne le croirait jamais, préférant s'imaginer qu'il traînait dans les rues du village pour taguer les maisons en buvant de la vodka (Louis n'avait pourtant jamais fait ça, même avec Liam dans leur période " rebelles de la société "). 

Tout était silencieux depuis de longues minutes, si ce n'était le clapotis doux des vagues sur le rebord de la falaise. Louis commençait à somnoler, sa cigarette complètement consumée entre les doigts. Il regardait les étoiles, espérant en apercevoir une filante (même si il n'avait jamais le temps de faire le voeu si jamais cela arrivait, trop occupé à se dire qu'il venait de voir une étoile filante et que c'était magnifique), lorsqu'un bruit différent le sortit de ses pensées. C'était plus comme... Le bruit d'un poisson qui sautille hors de l'eau. Il resta parfaitement immobile, scrutant les rochers devant lui. Il ne parvenait pas à voir distinctement où l'eau tournoyait, mais cela lui sembla venir de la droite. Les vagues remuaient différemment. Mais un petit poisson ne ferait pas ça non ? Louis dressa mentalement la liste de ce qu'il pêchait de temps en temps lorsqu'il avait le courage d'apporter sa canne à pêche. Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais fait de très grosses prises. A nouveau, la surface de l'océan se calma. Louis se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer, ce qui était très stupide. Qu'est ce qu'il s'imaginait, qu'un requin allait jaillir entre les rochers ? C'était totalem-

Cette fois il n'y avait pas de doute. Une queue de poisson venait de claquer la surface des vagues. Louis resta tétanisé. Parce que, non, ce n'était pas un petit poisson comme ceux qu'il avait pu ramener aux filles et qu'elles tentaient d'élever dans un bocal jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent trois jours plus tard. C'était plus comme... Une queue de dauphin ? A nouveau, il y eut un remou et Louis cru qu'il allait hurler. Mais en fait, il resta totalement immobile, la bouche ouverte. 

C'était une personne.

Une personne qui venait de sortir de l'eau, et de s'asseoir sur le rocher juste face à lui. Il ne voyait que son profil, éclairé par la lumière de la lune, mais il distinguait très clairement ses traits et... Sa queue de poisson. Une longue queue de poisson qui partait de la base de son ventre et se finissait très finement, caressant l'eau avec lenteur, recouverte d'écailles qui semblèrent à Louis briller plus que n'importe quelle étoile. Et en haut de cette queue, il y avait un homme. Exactement comme lui, avec un torse plat, des bras musclés, un visage très fin, parfaitement sculpté, et une longue chevelure bouclée qui retombait sur ses épaules. Sa peau laiteuse paressait très douce et pâle, presque féminine.

C'était une sirène.

Et Louis n'avait jamais vu créature plus magnifique au monde.

Il dut faire un bruit car presque immédiatement, l'homme-sirène se retourna vers lui. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes, qui semblèrent à Louis une éternité. Les traits de son visage étaient sublimes. Même dans l'ombre, Louis voyait parfaitement l'ourlet de sa bouche, ses lèvres plus sombres que le reste de sa peau, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, et la petite boucle de ses cheveux qui tombait le long de son cou, long et pâle. Les pupilles de la créature brillèrent un instant, puis son visage se modifia, et Louis vit clairement passer sur ses traits une terreur sans pareille. Et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, l'homme-sirène plongea dans l'eau et disparut.

Le coeur de Louis battait furieusement.


	3. 2.

Harry s'enfonça dans l'eau, totalement paniqué. Il manqua de percuter un rocher et finit sa course dans le sable. Son coeur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Il resta un long moment prostré sur le sol, n'osant même pas regarder vers le haut. Tout était sombre autour de lui, mais le visage du garçon passait et repassait sous ses paupières, plus clairement que n'importe quelle vision.

Un humain l'avait vu.

Un garçon humain l'avait vu.

Un garçon humain l'avait vu et savait que lui aussi l'avait vu.

Putain.

Il se redressa, s'aggripant au rocher. Ses doigts tremblaient furieusement. Il ne se rapellait pas avoir déjà eu aussi peur de sa vie. Même la fois ou il avait cru perdre Gemma dans le territoire des requins quand il était petit n'était pas comparable à sa frayeur actuelle.

Il attendit de longues minutes, tendant son cou vers la surface de l'eau mais rien ne bougeait. En même temps, l'eau était gelée pour un humain. Jamais le garçon qu'il venait de voir ne s'aventurerait à plonger dans l'océan pour le suivre. Tout au plus, il s'imaginerait sûrement avoir rêvé. Et puis, qui certifiait à Harry qu'il l'avait clairement vu ? Peut être avait il simplement deviné la forme de son corps, peut être avait il cru avoir une hallucination. Si ça trouve, Harry avait imaginé que le garçon le regardait, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Le garçon était sans doute endormi contre la falaise, et n'avait pas du tout vu Harry. C'était ça. C'était surement ça. Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur. Le garçon ne saurait jamais que les sirènes existaient. Le secret était tenu. Harry n'avait pas commis une faute grave.

Alors comment expliquer qu'il se souvenait distinctement de la couleur parfaite des yeux du garçon, si ce n'est que ceux ci étaient parfaitement ouverts et tournés vers lui ? 

Harry se laissa tomber à nouveau contre la surface de la pierre et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il tremblait toujours autant. Si il y avait bien une faute grave dans le monde de sirènes, c'était de se laisser voir par les humains. Combien de sirènes avaient périent suite à ça, tuées par des humains ou par les leurs pour avoir trahis ? Harry ne voulait pas qu'une chose pareille lui arrive. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il n'en avait même pas fait exprès. Pouvait il savoir, lui, que ce garçon serait installé contre la falaise en pleine nuit ? En train de contempler son rocher ? Car oui, il s'agissait bien du rocher d'Harry. Il y venait toutes les nuits pour regarder les étoiles et le village au bout de la falaise. C'était le promontoir idéal, car personne n'y venait jamais. L'endroit était totalement sauvage, reculé de la civilisation et pourtant si proche. C'était l'endroit d'Harry, son endroit préféré au monde, où il pouvait rêver de grimper à son tour sur ces côtes escarpés et courir entre les joncs et voilà qu'un imbécile d'humain venait s'y installer.

Les sanglots d'Harry redoublèrent.

Il était impossible que l'humain ne l'ait pas vu. Ils s'étaient regardés longtemps. Harry pouvait encore sentir la brûlure de son regard parcourir son visage, son torse, toute sa peau nue. Il pouvait encore le voir regarder sa queue de poisson, il pouvait encore deviner l'horreur sur son visage, la terreur et le dégoût que Harry lui avait inspiré. 

Il se mit à trembler encore plus fort.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette année où les humains avaient fait des fouilles sous la crique, où ils avaient presque découvert le territoire des sirènes. Ils se souvenaient de la panique de sa mère, de sa soeur qui pleurait sans cesse, de son père qui hurlait. Harry ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Pas par sa faute. Sa famille était déjà mis à l'écart des autres, il n'était pas question que cela recommence une nouvelle fois. 

Il n'allait pas en parler. 

A personne.

Il allait surveiller la crique chaque nuit et chaque jour, correctement caché. Et si jamais d'aventure il voyait à nouveau le garçon, et bien... Il le noierait. Le secret serait sauf.

Il cessa de pleurer.

 

* *  
*

 

Le garçon ne vint pas le lendemain. Ni le surlendemain.

Harry était pourtant resté à faire le guet pendant des heures, s'attirant les questions de sa mère qui se demandait où il passait tout son temps. Heureusement qu'il était déjà habituellement d'un naturel solitaire. Il avait donc simplement haussé les épaules en disant qu'il se promenait. Sa mère n'avait pas cherché plus loin. 

Harry avait fini par se dire que peut être, le garçon ne l'avait effectivement pas vu. Ou mal. Lui voyait très bien dans le noir, car ses yeux étaient adaptés à la vision sous-marine, mais il savait que les humains ne disposaient pas de cette capacité. Il commença à se détendre, s'imaginant reprendre sa vie normale. Il éviterait tout de même encore quelques temps de retourner sur son Rocher aux Etoiles, mais il n'avait plus vraiment peur. Il se sentait même idiot d'avoir été si effrayé par ce minuscule humain. Etait ce au moins un homme comme il l'avait cru en premier lieu ? Maintenant qu'il ressassait ses souvenirs, il se rapellait d'une forme vraiment petite, plus celle d'un enfant qu'un adulte. Les enfants étaient plus amènes de croire aux apparitions, et si c'en était vraiment un, il ne dirait sûrement jamais qu'il avait cru voir une sirène. Harry était sans doute hors de danger.

Par simple mesure de précaution, il décida cependant de retourner au Rocher encore une fois. Il partit dès que la nuit fut tombée et se posta bien caché de manière à voir la falaise et la petite plage de sable. Comme la veille et l'avant-veille, tout était immobile et silencieux. Rien n'annonçait de tempête à venir. L'air au dehors était doux, et Harry en profita pour observer le village, dont les maisons brillaient au loin. Il voyait moins bien qu'en étant assis sur son Rocher, mais l'effet était tout de même là. Harry était en quelque sorte... Fasciné par le monde des humains.

Il ne le disait pas évidemment, car ce genre de choses ne se dit pas quand on est une sirène censée fuir les hommes, mais c'était comme ça. Harry brûlait d'envie de visiter le village, de marcher le long du port. Une fois, il y a quelques mois, il avait osé s'aventurer le long des bateaux qui reposaient à quai. Il y avait une fête au village (un mariage avait-il cru comprendre) et les gens dansaient sur la petite place. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que ce spectacle. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus entraînant que la musique des humains. Dans l'eau, il était beaucoup plus difficile de faire des concerts comme eux pouvaient le faire à l'air libre. Il était resté toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que la fête se termine aux premières lueurs de l'aube, à regarder les humains du village danser en riant. Et c'était beau. Et cela lui faisait mal au coeur. Le rendait immensément triste. Car sa queue de poisson, que tout le monde lui enviait car elle était la plus belle du territoire des sirènes, n'était rien comparé à ce que les humains possédaient et qu'il n'aurait jamais : des jambes. 

Un bruit sourd sortit soudain Harry de ses pensées. Il tourna son regard vers la plage et son coeur se serra brusquement. Le garçon était là. Debout sur le sable, il scrutait la mer de son regard ciselé. Et ce n'était finalement pas un enfant, mais bien un adolescent. Il devait avoir relativement le même âge que Harry, mais il était assurément plus petit. Il ne faisait pas bien peur, vu comme ça, mais Harry se sentit tout de même trembler. L'humain était revenu. L'humain était revenu et scrutait les vagues comme si... Comme si il le cherchait. Lui.

Harry l'observa sans bouger. Le garçon resta encore immobile plusieurs secondes avant de se détourner. Harry cru qu'il allait partir mais non, il se contenta de grimper sur le même rocher que celui où il était le soir où il avait vu Harry. Puis il alluma du feu. Harry avait déjà vu ça en observant les humains. Le garçon tenait au bout de ses doigts un espèce de tube qui faisait de la fumée. Il n'y avait pas ça dans le monde des sirènes, et Harry en ignorait le nom. Il trouvait tout de même que cela avait l'air dangereux. Avaler de la fumée ne lui paraissait pas particulièrement réjouissant. Le garçon s'installa plus confortablement contre la falaise, étalant ses jambes sur les rochers. 

(Ses jambes étaient assurément les plus mignonnes que Harry ait vu, lui qui en regardaient pourtant beaucoup. Petites, avec des cuisses presque comme celles des femmes. Et au bout, il avait des chaussures noires. Et Harry adorait les chaussures.) 

Le garçon fit alors quelque chose d'absurde, il se mit à regarder les étoiles. Longtemps. Harry pouvait voir sa gorge avaler et expirer l'air. Il pouvait voir la fumée sortir par le rond de ses lèvres. Et ses yeux scrutaient le ciel comme si il était fait de merveilles. C'était le cas. Harry le savait. Si il y avait bien quelque chose qui le fascinait autant que le monde des hommes, c'était les étoiles. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il existait au monde, quelqu'un qui regardait avec autant d'admiration le ciel.

Cela suffit à lui faire oublier sa peur. Il plongea sous l'eau et nagea quelques secondes, réaparaissant entre un autre rocher, plus près de la plage. La nuit était d'encre mais la lune semblait éclairer le garçon comme si il se trouvait au milieu d'une scène, un projecteur braqué sur son unique personne, pour que tout les regards convergent vers lui. 

Le coeur d'Harry se mit à battre, mais il ne savait plus pourquoi. Il lui sembla que c'était différent de la peur, et que cela résonnait comme lorsqu'il voyait quelque chose de très beau dans le monde des hommes, et qu'il rêvait de l'avoir, ou au moins de le toucher. Mais cette fois ci, l'objet de sa fascination était un véritable humain. Un humain entier.

Harry n'avait jamais senti ça. Il avait déjà eu des élans de désirs pour des parties d'humains ou des choses humaines (il avait été obsédé par les jambes d'une jeune femme qui paressait sur un yatch de croisière un été ou encore, par les vêtements de pluie qu'il voyait dans la vitrine du magasin de mode du village, juste au bout du port) mais jamais pour une personne. 

Là, c'était différent.

Le garçon presque allongé contre la falaise, une main dans la poche de son jean et le nez levé vers le ciel lui faisait un effet... Bizarre.

Harry volait beaucoup de choses. Il récupérait des jouets abandonnés par les enfants sur la plage l'été, ou encore des sandales que les jeunes gens laissaient sur le port lorsqu'ils allaient s'amuser à sauter dans l'eau. Parfois même il osait prendre des vêtements. Il ne se sentait pas très fier lorsque ensuite il entendait les cris de surprise de ses victimes, qui étaient en maillots et ne pouvaient plus se rhabiller mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de serrer contre lui ses trésors. Il avait une cachette spéciale pour ça, où s'entassait de beaux objets humains qu'il regardait comme si il s'agissait d'oeuvres d'arts dans un musée.

Et voilà que cette fois, Harry avait envie de voler un humain entier. Il aurait voulu attraper le garçon, et l'enfermer dans sa petite grotte aux objets pour pouvoir l'admirer jusqu'à en être repu, jusqu'à connaître les traits de son visage par coeur. Il était très beau. Harry n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Le garçon ressemblait à l'idée qu'il se faisait des anges, il semblait avoir les cheveux très doux comme les plumes des oiseaux et Harry pouvait voir l'ombre de ses cils tomber avec langueur sur ses joues, lorsqu'il battait des paupières. Il était comme un tableau vivant, un chef d'oeuvre innaccessible à Harry, qu'il devrait, comme tout ce qui était humain, se contenter de regarder de loin.

Il sentit qu'il en mourrait déjà de tristesse.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis avait été malade le lendemain de son nez à nez avec la sirène. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, il s'était simplement réveillé en sueur dans son lit, un mal de crâne ralentissant tout ses mouvements. Il avait pris une douche, le corps parcouru de frissons et s'était recouché juste après. Sa mère était venu le voir, s'inquiétant sûrement qu'il ne descende pas déjeuner et avait immédiatement apporté sa trousse à pharmacie. Louis avait de la fièvre et délirait un peu, ou s'endormait d'un seul coup pendant dix minutes, avant de se réveiller en grelottant de plus belle.

 

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça, avait constaté sa grand mère, les mains sur les hanches en regardant sa belle fille s'activer au chevet de Louis.

 

Vers midi, Louis s'était réveillé. Sa mère était assise près de lui et tenait sa main. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce et tout semblait calme. Il n'avait plus mal à la tête. 

 

-Tu vas mieux mon lapin ?

-Je crois...

 

En temps normal, il aurait rétorqué qu'il n'avait plus l'âge des surnoms puérils mais honnêtement, il se sentait bien trop faible pour ça. 

 

-Est ce que tu as encore mal à la tête ?

-Non.

-Tu as faim ?

-Un peu. 

 

Il but du bouillon et sa mère embrassa son front.

 

-Je te laisse te reposer.

 

Elle sortit.

Louis se mit à fixer le mur un long moment. Il se sentait vraiment mieux à présent. Il retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits. Et il avait envie de fumer. Ce qui était plutôt positif, non ?

Il rejetta la couverture et se redressa. A son grand soulagement, sa tête ne tournait plus et il put se relever sans grande peine. Son paquet de cigarette était dans la poche de son sweat avec son briquet. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'y accouda. Il grilla sa cigarette, expira longuement la fumée et s'autorisa à relâcher la pression de ses muscles endoloris par la fièvre pour regarder la mer.

C'est là qu'il se souvint.

Il avait vu une sirène.

Une putain de sirène.

Ses doigts se mirent à trembler autour de la cigarette. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de son retour à la maison, entre la panique extrême et l'intense fascination qu'il avait ressenti en voyant la sirène fendre les flots. Mais à présent, ce qui lui avait semblé si clair la nuit dernière (la queue de poisson, le corps longiline de garçon, la peau de porcelaine, les longs cheveux bouclés, la bouche parfaite et sombre, ses bras musclés dégoulinant d'eau) lui paraissait très lointain. N'était ce pas plutôt un délire dû à la fièvre qui commençait ? 

Alors pourquoi cela lui semblait-il pourtant étonnament réel ?

Il se pencha un peu pour regarder la mer. Il faisait beau, et le soleil se reflétait sur les vagues avec douceur. Il ne pouvait pas croire que, peut être, sous cette étendue d'eau qui brillait, se trouvait une sirène. On le saurait non, si cela existait vraiment ?

Il finit sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans le pot de géranium qui pendait au balcon. Il referma la fenêtre et regagna son lit.

Le mal de tête revenait.

 

* *  
*

 

Louis n'était pas sorti de chez sa grand mère pendant deux jours. Il se reposait. Le mal de tête avait fini par disparaître, et il se sentait vraiment mieux. Comme si l'étau qui l'avait brusquement enserré avait décidé de se détacher totalement. 

Liam avait appelé et la conversation avait à peu près ressemblé à ça : 

 

-Allô Louis ? Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais malade ?

-Je me repose.

-Ca va ? Comment tu as attrapé ça ? T'as encore été traîné dehors jusqu'à pas d'heures, hein ?

-Même pas.

 

Louis ne savait pas pourquoi il avait menti. Il n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque de ses balades à la Crique de L'Etoile, et à vrai dire, il ne voulait pas paraître comme un rêveur à Liam. Il avait son image de casse cou à entretenir, même si il savait que Liam comprendrait et ne le jugerait pas. Mais voilà. La Crique était l'endroit secret de Louis, et maintenant qu'il y avait " vu " une sirène, il se sentait encore plus protecteur envers le lieu. 

 

-D'accord, d'accord. Resposes toi bien alors, tu pèteras bientôt la forme !

-Oui oui. Et toi, ça va ?

-Ouais ! J'ai été chez Niall hier il organisait une fête, tu aurais a-do-ré Lou ! Il y avait de beaux mecs en plus, comme tu les aimes.

-Depuis quand tu regardes les garçons ? Grinça Louis.

-Depuis que tu n'es pas là et que je suis obligé de t'assurer une vie sexuelle pour l'année prochaine tiens ! Je t'ai récupéré des numéros !

-Quoi ? Mais j'en veux pas ! Je passe pour quoi moi ? Je peux assurer ma vie sexuelle tout seul Liam...

-Tu me remercieras quand tu verras les canons que je t'ai dégôtté !

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas sur que les goûts de Liam et les siens concordaient réellement. Mais... Bon. Pourquoi pas. Il n'allait pas cracher dessus hein. 

 

-Pour l'instant je te remercierais d'arrêter de draguer pour moi. Trouves toi une copine au lieu de t'occuper de mon cul.

-Sans moi ton cul ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, mon cher Louis.

-C'est à dire ?

-Une oeuvre d'aaart !

 

Louis ne put pas s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Liam lui manquait. Les conneries de Liam lui manquait. L'odeur de Liam lui manquait. Liam qui se moquait de lui, lui manquait.

-T'es vraiment con, s'entendit il prononcer, la voix un peu serrée par l'émotion.

Liam déblatéra ensuite sur la fête de Niall, puis parla de la prochaine soirée où il allait (le lendemain) et où il espérait revoir une brune qu'il avait repéré l'autre fois. Puis il demanda à Louis des nouvelles de sa famille. Lorsque Louis finit par raccrocher, il s'était passé une heure et il faisait presque nuit. 

Il sortit de son lit et enfila un jogging et un sweat et descendit dans le salon. Ses petites soeurs étaient installés sur le canapé devant un dessin animé. Lorsqu'elles le virent arriver, elle se jetèrent sur lui en hurlant.

-Louis ! La suite de l'histoire !

 

Louis mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi elles parlaient. Il avait totalement oublié l'histoire d'Ondine la petite sirène. 

-Je mange un truc et je vous la raconte d'accord ?

 

Phoebe et Daisy hochèrent la tête en choeur, ce que Louis trouva quelque peu angoissant. A quel point deux être pouvaient ils être aussi synchronisés ? Il s'enfuit vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint, un paquet de chips et un Coca Cola à la main, les deux petites étaient installées sur le canapé, enroulées dans le plaid. Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision.

Il aimait sans doute ses petites soeurs plus que n'importe qui au monde. Il se souvenait très clairement du jour où sa mère lui avait annoncée qu'elle était enceinte. C'était en mai, et il venait à peine de rentrer du collège. Jay était assise sur le canapé, en larmes. Le coeur de Louis s'était serré. Il y avait déjà plusieurs semaines que sa mère allait mal, son ex copain l'avait quitté (honnêtement, Louis n'en était pas fâché, il détestait ce mec) et sa situation au travail n'était pas des plus joyeuses. Mais qu'elle pleure devant lui, Louis ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Il s'était approché du canapé, abandonnant son sac dans l'entrée et avait pris la main de Jay entre ses doigts.

 

-Maman ?

 

Jay avait relevé les yeux vers lui. Son maquillage avait coulé et ses joues étaient tâchées de noir. Louis avait eu les larmes aux yeux à son tour. Il avait serré sa maman dans ses bras le plus fort possible, et Jay avait continué de sangloter longtemps avant de pouvoir articuler : 

 

-Louis, mon bébé... Je suis enceinte.

 

Louis se souviendrait sans doute toujours de la douleur qu'il y avait dans ces mots. Il en avait immédiatement saisi la portée. Jay ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Ils n'avaient déjà pas beaucoup d'argent pour arrondir les fins de mois, ils ne vivaient que tous les deux et le père de l'enfant s'était barré. Ce n'était pas possible. 

Mais Jay avait gardé le bébé. Qui s'était au final avéré être des jumelles. Ce qui était pire. Ou mieux. Peu importait de toute façon. Ils s'étaient débrouillés comme ils le pouvaient, Louis se mettant au baby-sitting pour gagner un peu d'argent, Jay se débrouillant pour faire des petits boulots, et essayant de parler au père des bébés qui ne voulait absolument rien entendre. Ce connard n'était jamais réapparu. Lorsque Daisy et Phoebe étaient nées, Louis s'était senti si fier qu'il s'était juré de toujours protéger ses petites soeurs et de les rendre heureuses à tout prix. 

 

Il s'assit sur la table basse et regarda les deux petites avec un sourire.

 

-Alors. Où en étions-nous les filles ? 

-Ondine veut avoir une âme éternelle, s'exclama Phoebe.

 

Ah. Oui. L'âme éternelle. Louis se racla la gorge.

 

-Ondine rêve donc d'avoir une âme éternelle. Mais pour ça, il lui fallut aller voir la sorcière des mers afin qu'elle change sa queue de poisson en jambes humaines, pour qu'elle puisse aller à la rencontre du prince. Celle-ci accepta sa demande, en échange de quoi, elle lui demanda sa voix.

-Sa voix ?

-Oui, car Ondine avait une très belle voix. Elle chantait souvent pour ses amis poissons, et la sorcière des mers voulait sa voix pour elle toute seule.

-C'est horrible !

-Bien sur. C'est une sorcière les filles... Alors, donc, Ondine accepte et la sorcière des mers lui coupe la langue. 

-Beuuuurk.

 

Louis sourit.

 

-C'est ce qui vous arrivera aussi si vous mentez un jour à maman.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui bien sur.

-Mais toi pourtant tu mens à maman et tu n'as pas la langue coupé, rétorqua Phoebe.

 

Louis se racla la gorge.

 

-C'est parce que je suis plus grand et puis... C'est pas le sujet. Revenons à Ondine. Grâce à la sorcière des mers, Ondine eut des jambes humaines. Dès le lendemain, elle alla à la rencontre du prince. Celui ci la trouva très belle, mais malheureusement, son coeur était pris par la jeune fille qu'il pensait être sa véritable sauveuse lors du naufrage. Or, cette jeune fille avait totalement disparue. Ondine était très triste, le prince ne l'aimait pas et elle ne pouvait plus lui avouer la vérité, car elle n'avait plus de voix !

-C'est triste, murmura Phoebe en serrant son doudou.

-Vous voulez la suite demain ? Demanda Louis avec un petit sourire.

-Non ! Tout de suite !

-Mais si la suite est encore plus triste ?

-Oh non, déclara tranquillement Daisy, les histoires de princesse sirène se finissent toujours bien.

 

Louis pouffa de rire.

 

-D'accord alors on continue. Le prince, qui était un prince, devait cependant se marier. Il fit rechercher la jeune fille dont il était amoureux dans tout le royaume mais celle ci était totalement introuvable. Il finit par renoncer, dans l'urgence des noces, et demanda à Ondine de l'épouser. Celle-ci était ravie. Elle se dit que le prince finirait par tomber amoureux d'elle, et qu'ils s'aimeraient toute leur vie. Mais le jour des noces, la jeune fille dont le prince était véritablement amoureux apparu. Il était tellement heureux qu'il l'épousa sur le champ et Ondine s'enfuit du palais en pleurant. 

-Oh non la pauvre...

-Elle voulut retourner dans la mer et retrouver son corps de sirène mais elle ne pouvait plus, maintenant qu'elle était humaine. Elle pleura pendant des heures sur la plage, et les filles du vent eurent pitié d'elle et l'acceuillirent alors avec elles dans le ciel, pour la remercier d'avoir fait une bonne action, et d'avoir apporté l'amour au prince. Depuis, si vous tendez bien l'oreille, vous pouvez entendre le chant de la sirène Ondine se mêler au vent. 

 

Louis se tut.   
Il y eut un long silence.

 

-C'est la fin ?

 

Phoebe avait l'air incrédule. Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Oui. C'est la fin du conte que Andersen a écrit, les filles.

 

Phoebe se leva d'un bond et rejeta la couverture.

 

-Eh ben elle est nulle sa fin !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que toutes les sirènes devraient avoir un amoureux ! Les contes ça se finit bien Loulou.

-Mais ça se finit bien Phoebe... Ondine est heureuse avec les filles du vent.

-Elle serait plus heureuse avec un amoureux.

 

Louis voulut rétorquer mais sa petite soeur s'était déjà enfuit dans l'escalier. Il se sentit assez con. Peut être aurait il du inventer une fin différente ? Une fin vraiment heureuse avec des coeurs et des paillettes ? Mais il ne s'était jamais senti l'âme d'un conteur. Il regarda Daisy, qui était resté immobile sur le canapé. Il se sentit encore plus mal. Est ce que sa petite soeur allait pleurer ?

 

-Daisy ? Tout va bien ?

 

La petite fille hocha lentement la tête.

 

-Dis Loulou, tu crois que les sirènes existent ?

 

Louis sentit son ventre se serrer. Il y a deux jours, il aurait sans doute dit non. Parce que, évidemment, les sirènes n'existent pas. Il n'aurait pas voulu mentir à sa petite soeur, pour lui faire espérer un truc absurde. Mais maintenant... Louis se souvenait de l'homme-sirène. Il s'en souvenait définitivement comme quelque chose de réel. Pas comme un délire lié à la fièvre. 

 

-Oui, je pense que les sirènes existent, s'entendit-il prononcer.

 

Daisy sourit doucement. Puis elle se releva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Louis. Avant de partir rejoindre sa soeur, elle ajouta :

 

-Alors j'espère que toutes les sirènes du monde trouveront l'amour maintenant.

 

**  
*

 

Louis retourna à la Crique. Parce qu'il devait savoir. C'était stupide, sûrement. La sirène, si il y en avait vraiment une, ne se montrerait certainement pas à nouveau. Mais voilà, il s'était dit, un peu naïvement, que si une telle créature existait, et qu'il l'avait vu une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux ? Il descendit la falaise, et il s'installa sur son rocher habituel. Rien ne bougeait. Pas un clapotis différent du bruit lent des vagues. Il se mit à regarder les étoiles, fumant lentement sa cigarette. 

Et puis, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, il sentit qu'il était là. Qu'il l'observait. Il n'osa pas bouger, resta prostré sur son rocher, le coeur battant. La sirène était là et le regardait. Lui. Louis. C'était totalement fou de penser ça, de sentir ça, mais il en était certain.

Et soudain, il se mit à penser qu'il avait envie à nouveau de croiser le regard de la créature. De contempler son visage si parfait, ce corps irréel. C'était stupide, parce qu'il allait la faire fuir à nouveau mais le désir commençait à lui broyer l'estomac. 

Alors, le plus lentement possible, il tourna la tête. Ses yeux ne rencontrèrent rien au début. Juste la masse inquiétante des roches que venaient lécher les vagues. Et puis, tapi dans l'obscurité, il repéra ses cheveux bouclés. Et son visage, à peine éclairé par la lune, toujours aussi pâle et doux. Il sourit. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se racla la gorge et très clairement, il lança : 

 

-Je t'ai vu.


	5. Chapter 5

La pluie rendait le monde différent. Elle l'adoucissait. Avec elle, glissait tout ce qui n'aurait jamais du être à sa surface. Dans un sens, elle rendait le paysage meilleur. Elle le sublimait. Louis avait cette sensation, appuyé contre le mur de la maison. Devant lui se déployait la lande, grise et ocre. Le sable humide au loin, plus sombre que d'habitude, et le ciel gris, immensément gris, paraissant ployer sous le poids de l'eau. 

Au fur et à mesure que les gouttes se faisaient plus rares, et que le soleil revenait poindre entre les nuages, les odeurs se déployaient. C'était plus fort que d'habitude, quelque chose qui sentait comme ce qu'avait du sentir le monde à son commencement. C'était la terre mouillée, l'eau, les fleurs et les joncs, le sable et la mer. C'était une odeur qui ressemblait à la vie. Elle donnait envie à Louis de se rouler sur le sol trempé, d'ouvrir la bouche et d'avaler la pluie, de la laisser le dévorer et creuser des sillons le long de sa peau. 

Mais il resta simplement collé contre le mur, ses cheveux trempés ne retenant plus les gouttes. Il les sentaient glisser le long de son t-shirt, couler jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale. C'était froid. C'était plus agréable que toutes les mains qui avaient caressées cet endroit là de son dos. Une empreinte indélébile creusé sur sa colonne vertébrale. 

Les nuages se dispersèrent peu à peu. Au dessus de la dune, se dessina les contours imprécis d'un arc-en-ciel. Alors seulement, Louis se détacha du mur. Il fit un pas en avant, écrasant l'herbe humide puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les secouant comme il pouvait. Sa frange était totalement aplatie sur son front. Cela n'avait pourtant aucune importance. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et traversa rapidement la plaine. Ses vans en toiles furent rapidement trempées, l'eau passant même à travers ses chaussettes. 

Il ne passa cependant pas la dune, et continua son chemin vers la droite, contrairement à son habitude. Il retrouva un chemin sec et s'arrêta un instant le temps d'allumer une cigarette. Le village n'était qu'à quelques mètres en bas. Louis aimait bien le regarder de loin comme ça, son regard s'attardait toujours sur le port et ses bâteaux de pêches aux coques à moitié rouillées, puis sur ceux, éclatants de blancheurs, appartenant aux touristes qui venaient l'été. 

Le bourg n'était pas très grand ni très attractif pour un jeune de son âge mais Louis y avait tellement de souvenirs que ce lieu était un de ses préférés.

Et puis au village, il y avait le bar où il avait rencontré Ed pour la première fois, autour d'une partie de flipper. Il passa la porte et referma derrière lui, immédiatement réchauffé par la chaleur du lieu qui contrastait avec la fraîcheur humide du dehors. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde ; une famille de touristes qui avait du être surpris par la pluie, et deux trois habitués au comptoir. 

Et puis, bien sur, Ed installé à leur table habituelle, dans le fond du bar. Louis se dirigea rapidement vers lui après avoir salué le patron et commandé un café. Son ami se leva en le voyant arriver et il se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

 

-Louis ! Tu m'as manqué !

Louis lâcha Ed pour le regarder, lui offrant un grand sourire. Son ami n'avait pas changé, toujours ce visage aussi expressif et rieur et cette franchise naturelle. Louis n'était pas du genre à s'épancher beaucoup sur ses sentiments, mais avec Ed c'était différent. Ed était... Il était les étés bordés de soleil. Il était les chutes en vélo et le sang sur les genoux. Il était la pêche dès le petit matin, les deux pieds dans l'eau froide, des tétards dans l'épuisette. Il était le goût de la glace sur le coin de la bouche. Il était les premières fêtes, les premières cigarettes. Il était les courses en scooter dans le terrain vague derrière la forêt. Il était la première gorgée d'alcool, qui fait peur et embrase le ventre. Les après-midi au foot, devant la télé quand il pleuvait dehors, les mails écrit pendant l'hiver, les livres qu'on emprunte au Bibliobus, la première fille dont on tombe amoureux, sur la plage, les châteaux de sable jusqu'au lycée, les feux de camp, le chamallow qui fond sur la bouche, le feu qui brûle le visage, et les tâches de rousseur sur les joues. La liberté, la mer, les étoiles, le goût de l'éternité qui n'existe pas, la musique qui coule le long de la peau, la première nuit d'amour dans un grenier au milieu du foin, la voiture qu'on vole aux parents, les journées au bord du lac, la tête qui tourne des heures, la fin des vacances, sur le quai de la gare, et la dernière fois qu'on se prend dans les bras, le premier coeur brisé par le départ, comme un frère, mais en mieux, un frère qui n'aurait que la couleur du soleil et le goût de l'herbe et de la mer. Un frère à qui on dit qu'on l'aime en le regardant droit dans les yeux et un frère dont on connaît l'odeur de la peau et les contours de l'âme sans jamais les avoir touchés.   
Ed.  
Les vraies vacances.   
Peut-être la deuxième maison de Louis.  
Lumineuse.   
Les vêtements trempés, Louis le serra fort contre lui, aspirant toute cette lumière après des mois entre les murs sombres de la ville. 

 

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

 

Ils s'assirent et Louis ôta sa veste trempée, s'attirant un ricanement de la part de Ed.

 

-Pris dans l'averse ? Tu n'as toujours pas de voiture ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Voiture pour quoi faire ? Il y a à peine un kilomètre pour venir de la plaine à ici. Je sais marcher contrairement à toi.

 

Ed eut un petit rire mais il ne rétorqua rien, regardant le patron déposer un café devant Louis.

 

-Tu as arrêté la bière ?

 

Louis leva un sourcil.

 

-Non. Mais je ne bois pas en journée... Et puis je suis un genre d'accro au café maintenant.

-Et à la clope ?

-Je sens tant que ça la cigarette ?

 

Ed lui sourit simplement, ses yeux clairs pétillants de malice. Il n'avait pas changé depuis dix ans, toujours cet air qui donnait envie à Louis de redevenir un gamin pour faire les pires conneries du monde en 24h chrono. 

 

-Et toi Ed ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

 

Et avec cette simple question, Louis savait qu'ils en avaient au moins pour deux heures à se raconter tout ce que l'autre avait bien pu rater en un an d'absence. 

 

* *  
*

 

Louis avait fini par commander un troisième café.

La nuit tombait peu à peu au dehors, peignant la mer des couleurs chaudes du soleil couchant, et la voix de Ed était toujours identique, un flux constant et apaisant. Louis se sentait bien, à l'écouter parler de tout et de rien. Ils avaient passés un temps fou à essayer de se souvenir de toutes leurs aventures de gosses et Louis avait ri jusqu'à avoir des crampes aux joues. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient un peu calmés, la conversation était redevenue plus lente, plus propice aux confidences. Louis avait raconté à Ed son aventure ratée avec un mec rencontré en boîte, avec qui il s'était imaginé beaucoup plus que quelques nuits de baises mais pour qui ce n'était apparemment pas réciproque du tout. Louis n'avait jamais raconté cette épisode à Liam par exemple, se bornant à lui dire que "c'était fini". Mais à Ed, il avait réussi à dire combien il avait été déçu et qu'il s'était senti sale, en découvrant le garçon qu'il commençait à aimer au lit avec une autre. Il lui avait dit le mauvais goût sur sa langue, le pincement de son coeur, l'impression de tanguer et d'avoir envie de vomir. Il lui avait dit combien le ciel avait été gris pendant les jours suivants, qu'il s'était dit que plus jamais il n'aimerait. Et Ed avait compris, il avait souri.

 

-Il ne te méritait pas. Je suis sur que c'était un gros con.

 

Louis avait haussé les épaules. Mais il le pensait aussi à présent.

Ed lui racontait son nouveau travail au garage du coin, qui semblait lui plaire beaucoup. Louis ne connaissait pas grand chose aux voitures mais il était heureux de voir Ed parler de ce qui le passionnait. Il savait que son ami avait toujours eu du mal à l'école, et que sa famille lui avait souvent reproché d'être "un bon à rien" ; alors qu'il ait enfin trouvé sa voie, c'était une jolie revanche sur tout ceux qui l'enfonçaient lorsqu'il était adolescent. Louis promit de passer le voir au garage. 

Il finit son café et posa son regard sur la baie vitré, regardant le port juste en face. La mer était sombre à présent. Il se racla la gorge.

 

-Dis moi Ed... Il s'est passé des trucs récemment au village ?

-Quels genre de trucs ?

-Hm, je sais pas... Du genre, trucs bizarres ?

 

Ed eut un petit rire. Il fronça les sourcils, sondant le visage de Louis qu'il s'efforçait de garder neutre, puis il haussa les épaules.

 

-Il ne se passe jamais rien ici Lou, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Ouais mais... Je sais pas, je pensais tu sais, à la mer, aux bateaux. 

-Tu veux parler de la crique ?

-Hm, ouais, par exemple.

 

Louis ne savait pas pourquoi il lui demandait tout ça. Il devait avoir l'air bizarre en plus. Mais comment questionner clairement son ami sur la possibilité qu'une sirène vive dans le coin ? Il le prendrait pour un fou. 

 

-En fait, je crois que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de naufrages. C'est surtout l'été que ça arrive ce genre de trucs, avec les touristes qui se pensent meilleurs que les marins du coin... Donc non, rien de spécial.

 

Louis hocha lentement la tête, un peu déçu, lorsque quelque chose passa sur le visage de Ed. Comme un souvenir qui ressurgissait brusquement. Et Louis ne s'était pas trompé, parce que son ami fit soudain claquer sa langue contre son palais, signe qu'il avait quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter.

 

-En fait si ! Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, il y a eu un truc marrant, un peu après les vacances d'été l'année dernière. Un mec à moitié taré qui disait avoir vu une créature magique dans la mer ou je ne sais pas quoi. Ca a fait le tour du village, tout le monde s'imaginait qu'on avait trouvé le monstre du Loch Ness, tu vois le genre ? 

 

Ed se mit à rire et Louis se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, buvant ses paroles. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait donc vu la sirène ? Il n'était pas complètement taré ? 

 

-Et donc ?, pressa t-il son ami. 

-Oh, pas grand chose. Des plongeurs ont été là dessous – c'était au niveau de la Crique d'ailleurs. Ils ont cherchés des traces de quelque chose d'anormal, ils ont sondés l'océan etc... Mais rien. Au bout d'un moment ils ont jetés l'affaire et le mec a fini par partir. Il n'est pas revenu. 

 

Louis resta un moment silencieux. Ed lui sourit.

 

-Pourquoi ces questions ?

-Hm. Nan comme ça. Pour me tenir au courant des ragots...

-Je vois.

 

Un silence confortable s'installa, Louis jouant avec le bord de sa tasse, puis Ed se leva brusquement, comme il le faisait toujours à un moment ou l'autre, posant ses paumes sur la table.

 

-Lou, je vais devoir y aller. On se voit plus tard ? Si tu veux samedi j'ai une soirée, tu voudrais venir avec moi ?

-Ouais bien sur !

 

Ed eut un grand sourire et Louis se sentit à nouveau apaisé. Il était rentré à la maison auprès de son meilleur ami, et les vacances allaient être formidables.

Sirène ou pas sirène. 

Ils sortirent ensemble du bar. Le ciel était presque violet à présent, la mer d'un bleu sombre, comme-ci une immense cartouche d'encre avait été renversé à sa surface. Louis suivit Ed jusqu'à sa voiture dont le jeune homme avait l'air plutôt fier. Elle était peinte en jaune, parsemée de grosses marguerites blanches et roses.

-Il faut des fleurs dans la vie, commenta simplement Ed, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Louis se mit à rire et recula, montrant la mer d'un geste de la main.

-Je vais sur le port. On se voit samedi alors ?

-Vingt heures ! Je t'envoies l'adresse par sms.

Il démarra, un nuage de fumée noire enveloppant la voiture qui disparut ensuite dans la rue, petit champ de fleurs volant. Louis s'éloigna de la place, marchant sur le bord de la jetée jusqu'à atteindre le petit escalier qui menait à la plage principale. Quelques couples étaient allongés sur le sable, profitant des derniers rayons du coucher du soleil. Louis contourna le muret, marchant jusqu'aux bâteaux. Les pêcheurs rentraient à peine de l'océan, déversant les poissons dans de grands bacs bleus au milieu du cri des mouettes et Louis les observa faire un moment, assis sur un tas de cordes laissé contre un mur. 

Est-ce que ces hommes savaient que des sirènes vivaient dans cette mer qu'ils parcouraient chaque jour ? Ou est-ce qu'il n'y avait que lui au monde, et la personne dont avait parlé Ed ? D'un côté, Louis était presque triste de savoir qu'un autre que lui avait vu une sirène. Et en même temps... C'était une preuve qu'il n'était pas totalement fou. 

Et puis de toute façon, quelle importance. 

Louis ferma les yeux. 

Il voulait bien offrir sa raison à la sirène. Il voulait bien tout lui donner pour venir nager avec iel au fond de l'océan. Il voulait bien mettre sa main dans la sienne, remplir ses poumons d'eau salée, et puis traverser tous les courants, aller jusqu'au bout du monde, braver des tempêtes, qu'importe. 

C'était fou. Et Louis avait besoin d'être fou.   
Parce que ça faisait du bien, un peu, d'envoyer se faire foutre tout ce qu'on lui avait appris et de se croire dans un Disney. Et peu importe si la sirène n'était qu'une invention de son cerveau malade, il y croyait. 

Alors il se leva, debout sur le tas de cordage, au milieu des cris des mouettes comme des tourbillons blanc et il regarda la mer dont on ne pouvait même pas percevoir la fin, et silencieusement, il se promit de ne plus jamais perdre ça, ce petit morceau d'étoile que la sirène avait enfoui dans son coeur simplement en le regardant au milieu des vagues.


	6. Chapter 6

Bien sur, il y retourna.

Pas pour la sirène ou quoi que ce soit, non. Juste pour lui.

Parce qu'il aimait l'endroit, que la Crique de l'Etoile la nuit était son univers. 

Il ne sentit pas du tout son coeur battre plus fort lorsque ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sable, et en sondant rapidement du regard la surface sombre de l'océan et en y découvrant la tête ébouriffée de sa sirène. 

Non. Il n'espèrait pas du tout la revoir, ce n'était pas ça.

Il avança doucement jusqu'au bord de l'eau, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Cela faisait deux jours que lorsqu'il venait le soir, la sirène était là. Elle ne restait généralement pas longtemps, il n'entrevoyait que sa tête hors des vagues, ses grands yeux clairs qui semblaient être recouverts d'étoiles. Parfois il saisissait l'image furtive d'une peau blanche et laiteuse, et cela suffisait à le faire frissonner. C'était magique. Et Louis voulait en savoir plus, il voulait approcher la créature, la toucher du bout des doigts. Il voulait savoir si elle le comprenait, si elle pouvait parler aussi. 

Mais pour le moment, après les seuls mots qu'il avait osé lui lancer, la sirène avait immédiatement pris la fuite, plongeant dans les remous de l'océan avant qu'il n'ait pu la retenir. Louis ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. 

Il ôta ses Vans et les balança quelque part derrière lui, pour qu'elles ne risquent pas d'être mouillées par les vagues qui venaient lécher de temps en temps le bout de la plage. Puis il retroussa le bas de son pantalon, et il s'assit en tailleur, juste face à la mer. Tranquillement, il sortit une cigarette et son briquet, et l'alluma. Puis il ne bougea plus du tout, si ce n'est son poignet lorsqu'il voulait expirer la fumée.

C'était calme et doux, l'air d'été étant suffisament frais, balayé par les courants froids de la mer. Louis ferma à moitié les paupières, bercé par le bruit des vagues. Dans ces moments là, lorsqu'il se tenait seul face à l'immensité, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. C'était le murmure de l'océan et celui du vent qui lui disait ce qu'était être humain, ce qu'était ressentir. Louis aimait ses moments de paix avec lui même, où son coeur semblait battre avec celui de l'univers.

Il aima encore plus le clapotis significatif de l'eau, et le bruit des gouttes qui s'éparpillaient.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, la sirène se tenait sur son rocher. Plus près que la dernière fois, à quelques mètres seulement de Louis, éclairée par la lune comme un acteur venant d'apparaître sur la scène du théâtre. Les doigts de Louis tremblèrent impercetiblement autour de sa cigarette, tandis qu'il parcourait du regard le corps irréel de la créature.

Il – ou elle ; il ne savait toujours pas quel pronom il pouvait utiliser pour parler d'un homme-sirène – était plus splendide encore que dans son souvenir, qui avait été peu à peu effacé par la fièvre. Louis avait vu beaucoup de belles personnes dans sa vie, il avait aimé des êtres magnifiques, il avait désiré des corps et des peaux. Mais jamais encore il n'avait vu si beau tableau que cette sirène aux cheveux épais et longs, qui retombaient le long de ses épaules rondes. Jamais encore il n'avait vu de torse si parfaitement sculpté, musclé comme si il s'agissait d'un corps de statue. Jamais encore il n'avait vu de visage si finement ciselé, et rond à la fois. Il émanait du corps de la sirène une lumière douce et brûlante qui faisait trembler quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de très lointain et d'enfoui, dont il ne supposait même pas l'existence auparavant. 

Et Louis devait bien se l'avouer ; si il se sentait si heureux d'aller à la Crique dorénavant, c'était pour cet être sublime.

Il inspira lentement. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de secondes il observait l'homme-sirène, mais celui ci semblait gêné par l'insistance de son regard. 

Louis posa sa cigarette dans le sable et après un moment d'hésitation, il se lança :

 

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

 

L'homme-sirène redressa la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux de Louis – ou plutôt, y plongèrent totalement - et celui ci sentit son ventre s'embraser. Louis humecta ses lèvres qui étaient d'un seul coup très sèches.

 

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur ces derniers jours mais... Je suppose que si tu reviens chaque soir, c'est que tu as compris que je n'étais pas un danger.

 

Malgré l'intonation affirmative de sa phrase, Louis l'aurait plutôt voulu comme une question. Mais il ignorait si l'homme-sirène serait en mesure de lui répondre. Celui-ci hocha cependant très légèrement la tête, et Louis sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort. Est ce qu'il le comprenait ? 

 

-Je ne parlerais de toi à personne, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes.

 

Et apparemment, il avait touché juste car à peine ces mots prononcés, la tension qui semblait raidir les muscles du corps de la sirène se dilua doucement. Ses épaules se relachèrent, et il s'autorisa un minuscule sourire, qui recourba ses lèvres sombres. 

Louis voulait s'enfoncer très profondément dans le sable pour hurler. 

A la place, il avala sa salive et demanda :

 

-Est ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?

 

Il y eut un petit silence et Louis sentit que la réponse serait quelque peu décisive de la suite. L'homme-sirène avait légèrement froncé les sourcils. Puis il ouvrit la bouche. Louis retint son souffle. Mais aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. A la place, il se borna à hocher la tête. 

Louis se sentait vraiment comme l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

 

-Donc, tu parles notre langue ? Ou en tout cas, tu en saisis les mots ? C'est ça ?

 

Nouvel hochement de tête. Louis ne savait pas à quelle question cela correspondait, et il se sentit stupide d'en avoir posé autant.

 

-Bon, on va faire un truc, proposa t'il, je vais te poser des questions, et tu hocheras la tête pour dire " oui " et tu ne bougeras pas du tout pour dire " non ". C'est ok ? 

 

Un hochement de tête prudent lui répondit. Louis ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Bordel, il parlait avec une sirène. 

 

-Alors. Hm. Tu habites ici ?

 

Oui. 

 

-Sous la mer ?

 

Oui.

 

-C'est bien là dessous ?

 

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel l'homme sirène sembla hésiter. Puis il hocha lentement la tête.

 

-Et tu... Enfin, c'est ton endroit ici ?

 

Oui.

 

Louis sourit, un peu gêné.

 

-Je suis désolé de venir alors... Est ce que ça te déranges que je sois là parfois le soir ?

 

Un non rapide lui répondit, et Louis se sentit immensément soulagé. Mieux, il eut l'impression que l'idée qu'il ne vienne plus avait fait un moment paniquer l'homme sirène. 

 

-Je continuerais de venir alors. On pourra encore parler ?

 

Oui.

 

Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la sirène se laissa soudain glisser en bas du rocher, et disparut dans l'eau.   
Louis resta figé, regardant les flots, attendant comme un mouvement qui ne vint jamais. 

Merde. 

Il aurait aimé qu'iel reste encore un peu plus longtemps. Mais il ne pouvait pas monopoliser la nuit entière d'une créature irréelle. Il s'allongea lentement, un sourire aux lèvres et regarda les étoiles. La nuit était dégagée et le ciel semblait briller si fort. Quelque chose de beau battait dans le coeur de Louis, quelque chose de vivant et de brutal. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais ça avait le goût de cette immensité qui l'entourait.

Et puis soudain, il entendit son prénom. Son prénom au milieu des vagues. Il se redressa, et la sirène était juste là, en face de lui. 

 

-Moi c'est Harry.

 

 

* *

*

 

Louis était au milieu du salon et il dansait. Son verre dans sa main tanguait dangereusement et il était presque certain que la moitié de sa bière était déjà sur le tapis, mais il n'était pas vraiment en état d'y réfléchir.

Il s'amusait vraiment bien. Les potes de Ed étaient cools, la maison était cool, la boisson était cool, la musique était cool.   
Cool était un mot plutôt cool.   
Il dansait. Beaucoup. En fait, depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait presque fait que ça, parce que c'était vraiment drôle de se déchainer comme un petit fou. Et ça lui avait manqué. D'habitude, les soirées qu'il faisait étaient toujours entourées de Liam et Niall, qui, comme lui, sautillaient comme des petits fous pendant des heures. Mais ça ne gênait pas Louis d'être seul pour une fois ; au contraire, voir de nouveaux visages lui plaisait. Il y avait ce mec surtout, qui le fixait depuis tout à l'heure, appuyé contre un mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et Louis décida que c'était le bon moment pour cesser de danser et aller s'asseoir un peu.

Il quitta la piste, un peu essouflé, et posa son verre sur une table avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette mais il allait devoir sortir, et il s'en sentait absolument incapable pour le moment. Dans la cuisine il entendait le rire de Ed et il hésita à aller le voir lorsqu'une personne s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du mec qui ne le lâchait pas du regard sur la piste de danse.

 

-Tu t'amuses bien ?

 

Louis lui sourit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

 

-Je suppose que tu as déjà remarqué que oui.

 

L'autre eut un sourire amusé. Apparemment, ne pas avoir été discret ne semblait pas le déranger.

 

-J'ai vu que tu dansais plutôt bien oui.

 

Louis pouffa de rire. Ca c'était faux. La seule chose qu'il remuait c'était son cul. Mais il accepta le compliment sans un mot, parce que le garçon était vraiment mignon. Et qu'il venait de poser sa main sur son genou. Sa paume était chaude. 

 

-Tu es un ami de Ed ?

-Oui. Je suis Louis, son ami d'enfance. Je ne sais pas si-

-Mais si ! Il nous parle souvent de toi. Le fameux Louis.

-Ah ? Je pensais que Ed m'oubliait le restant de l'année, ça me fait plaisir.

 

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas sourire et Louis trouva cela absolument adorable, sans oser le lui dire. Il était vraiment mignon. Tout à fait son genre de mec.

 

-Et alors, Louis, tu restes longtemps par ici ?

-Encore un mois et demi.

-Oh. On risque de se revoir alors ?

-On risque oui.

 

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et Louis profita de son silence pour sortir son paquet de cigarette.

 

-Tu m'accompagnes fumer ?

-D'accord.

 

Ils se levèrent et le jeune homme posa sa main derrière le dos de Louis, le guidant vers la sortie. Ils s'assirent sur le trottoir et Louis alluma sa cigarette, regardant un moment le ciel avant de tourner la tête vers son compagnon.

 

-Je ne sais pas ton prénom.

-Ange.

-Attends... Ange comme un Ange ?

-Ouais.

-C'est vraiment ton prénom ?

-Peut être.

 

Ange eut un sourire amusé, qui partait vers la droite. Louis le regarda quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête, tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. 

-Ok, ça me va. 

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, se passant la cigarette. Louis jetait des coups d'oeils au jeune homme, s'imprégnant de son visage. Il était vraiment beau, métisse, des cheveux coupés courts, de longs cils noirs qui bordaient ses yeux sombres. Et de grandes mains. Louis aimait les mains. Il prit celle d'Ange entre ses doigts, et caressa doucement sa paume. Le garçon se mit à rire.

 

-Tu lis mon destin ?

-Oui. Et ce n'est pas fameux.

 

Louis entremêla leurs doigts. Sa main semblait minuscule dans celle d'Ange. Il aimait bien. C'était comme se faire dévorer par une araignée.   
Ange écrasa la cigarette sous sa chaussure. Ils regardèrent un moment leurs mains, comme si ils avaient oublié comment elles s'étaient retrouvées emmêleés et puis Louis le lâcha, détournant la tête, un pincement étrange dans la poitrine.   
Ange effleura sa jambe, la voix plus douce qu'avant. 

-Tu veux retourner à l'intérieur ? Ou aller marcher un peu ?

 

Louis hésita un instant. Il se sentait bien assis sur ce trottoir en pleine nuit. Il se sentait bien aussi près de ce garçon aux allures un peu mystérieuse, au sourire rayonnant et aux mains qu'il voulait poser contre son ventre pour le réchauffer mais il avait une tristesse grimpante à l'esprit, la tristesse de l'alcool qui commence à redescendre et dont le goût devient mauvais sur la langue, la tristesse de la musique qui ne fait plus tanguer et de la fatigue qui assome. Alors il secoua la tête et se leva. Il commençait à faire un peu froid, et il n'avait pas pris de veste. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais soudain,il avait envie de se glisser dans son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, et de respirer l'odeur des draps qu'il connaissait par coeur. 

 

-En fait, je crois que je vais y aller. 

-Vraiment ? 

 

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et se leva à son tour. Louis lui jeta un dernier regard, parcourant son corps un peu chancelant, la veine dessinée le long de son bras, les cheveux en bordel. Un ange laissé sur le trottoir, au milieu d'une nuit un peu trop noire. 

 

-Ouais, je suis crevé. On se reverra une autre fois ?

 

Ange hocha lentement la tête, dévisageant à son tour Louis quelques secondes avant de retrouver son sourire.   
Il s'approcha, l'enveloppant de son odeur, le rendant subitement minuscule et fébrile de ce qui allait suivre ; mais il ne fit que poser doucement sa grande main sur sa joue, caressant du doigt la peau sèche de sa lèvre. 

-J'espère.

Il se recula.   
Louis sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Ange n'avait rien d'adorable finalement, et Louis voulait qu'il le dévore en lui murmurant des mots d'amants de sa voix rauque. Il se retourna et se mit à marcher au milieu de la route, fixant ses pieds, un stupide sourire collé sur le visage. Et puis il entendit Ange lui crier :

 

-De toute façon, je ne couche jamais le premier soir.

 

Alors, il s'autorisa à rire et se mit à courir au milieu de la rue endormie. Il se dit qu'il avait à présent une sirène et un ange, et que la vie était vraiment belle.


	7. Chapter 7

-Gemma ? 

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil par l'entrée de la grotte où sa soeur vivait. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, mais Gemma se terrait dans l'obscurité à peu près tout le temps alors il s'engagea tout de même dans son refuge. 

-Gem ?

L'eau clapotait doucement autour de lui. Harry aimait la sensation de la mer absolument partout et il se demandait souvent si c'était pareil pour les humains avec l'air. Est-ce qu'il le sentait tout autour d'eux ? Est-ce qu'ils en avaient la conscience comme lui avait celle de l'eau ? Ou avaient-ils simplement l'impression de flotter ? Il fallait qu'il demande à Louis. 

Il atteignit le fond de la grotte et Gemma était là, allongée sur un rocher plat, à coiffer ses longs cheveux. (Harry l'enviait beaucoup car ils étaient roses tandis que lui n'avait hérité que de la tignasse brune de son père, des ondulations étranges en prime.)

-Salut.

Gemma releva à peine les yeux, mais un sourire se peignit sur son visage. Harry se glissa jusqu'à elle et s'assit à son côté.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ca va. Et toi ?

-Oui. 

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Pour Harry, venir voir sa soeur était un moment toujours aussi agréable que pénible, car Gemma ne parlait presque plus et avait toujours l'air... Immensément triste. Engluée dedans. Il se racla la gorge et demanda :

 

-Tu ne veux pas venir te balader avec moi demain ?

-Hm. Je ne sais pas. 

-J'ai trouvé un coin super. Il y a pleins de poissons multicolores !

-Ca doit être joli.

-Tu viendras ?

-Peut-être... Je n'en sais rien. J'ai un peu mal à la tête Harry.

 

Harry se tut. Gemma... Gemma était insupportable. C'est ce qu'il pensait la moitié du temps. Et puis ensuite, il s'en voulait. Parce que c'est ce qu'on dit des gens tristes, non ? Ils sont insupportables. Insupportables à faire la gueule, à dire non à tout, à se recroqueviller, à préférer rester chez eux, à pleurer pour tout et rien, à avoir mal, à demander silencieusement de l'aide. Tout ça. Tellement insupportable que les gens tristes finissent par rester tristes et insupportables et qu'ils meurent tristes et insupportables. Harry voulait que Gemma s'en sorte. Et même si parfois, il avait envie de la laisser tomber et de ne plus faire d'effort, il continuait à venir la voir tous les jours et tentait misérablement de la faire sortir de sa grotte pour lui rendre sa joie de vivre. C'était douloureux, de voir Gemma si sombre, elle qui avait été un véritable soleil. C'était douloureux, de ne pas savoir quoi faire, et d'avoir peur chaque jour en arrivant dans sa grotte, qu'elle n'y soit plus. C'était douloureux de la serrer si souvent contre soi et de la retenir pendant ses crises de larmes, c'était douloureux de voir ses yeux rouges, et son corps s'amincir, devenir transparent, se fondre dans le sable fin. C'était douloureux de la retrouver quelque fois les bras griffés, et le sourire barbouillé par la douleur. Harry voulait qu'on lui rende sa soeur comme avant, sans cette blessure saignante qui lui mangeait le coeur. Mais peut-être qu'il n'était lui-même pas assez fort pour la sortir de là. Peut-être que ce n'était pas souvent son rôle. Harry était plutôt la lune, la lumière rentrée à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, incapable d'éclairer les autres, peinant à trouver son propre chemin dans le monde. Il n'avait pas la carrure de celui qui sauve des sables mouvants. 

Et il y avait tellement de silences entre eux qu'il ne savait jamais comment combler. Alors il disait n'importe quoi. Comme :

-Gem... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

-Quelqu'un ?

 

Gemma releva la tête, apparemment intéressée. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il était à peu près sûr que cela allait marcher même si il était également conscient d'avoir emprunté un terrain plus que glissant. Même si sa soeur était la seule avec laquelle il osait parler de ce genre de choses, là c'était... Différent. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaffer, surtout pas avec Gemma. 

 

-Euh. Oui. 

-Quelqu'un... Avec qui tu veux avoir des rendez-vous ? Ce genre de quelqu'un ?

-Un peu. Je crois.

-Oooh. Harry...

 

La jeune sirène se redressa et entoura les épaules de son frère d'un bras, le serrant doucement contre elle. Gemma était si légère. Parfois, Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait un jour passer à travers son corps, comme si la jeune femme n'était qu'un drap transparent. 

 

-C'est une sirène ? Je la connais ?

-Pas tout à fait... C'est plutôt, hm... Un...

-C'est un homme-sirène ?

 

Harry sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort. Parce que... Il s'apprêtait à mentir. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas juste avouer ça à sa soeur. Impossible. Encore moins à elle. Alors il bafouilla misérablement :

 

-Hm. Oui. Un homme... sirène.

-J'en étais sûr !

-De ?

-Que tu préfèrais les hommes. Oh... Harry, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

 

Harry rougit un peu devant l'enthousiasme de Gemma. Même si il était surtout furieusement mal à l'aise. Non seulement il mentait à propos de Louis mais en plus il mentait à propos de leur relation. Ce n'était pas comme-ci il avait la moindre chance avec le jeune homme. Même si... Bon. C'était adorable. L'enthousiasme de Gemma. Tout ça. 

 

-Merci... Mais tu sais, pour le moment, il n'y a pas grand chose on-

-Je suis certaine qu'il t'adore déjà !

 

Gemma le lâcha après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue. Elle avait retrouvé son grand sourire, et même si Harry se doutait que celui-ci disparaîtrait assez vite, il était finalement plus qu'heureux d'avoir menti, vu le résultat. Il baissa néanmoins timidement les paupières et murmura :

-J'espère que tu pourras le rencontrer un jour.

-J'aimerais beaucoup Haz !

 

Il serra la main froide de sa soeur entre la sienne, le ventre douloureux. 

 

 

* * 

*

 

-Phoebe, tu préfères des Miel Pops ou des Trésor ?

Louis considérait d'un oeil morne les paquets de céréales posés sur les étagères du centre commercial, attendant la réponse de sa petite soeur qui... Ne vint pas. Il se retourna, légèrement agacé, et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'air buté de Phoebe. Il soupira.

-Tu ne vas pas bouder jusqu'à la fin des vacances quand même ?

La petite fille détourna la tête. Louis gromella :

-Bon. Très bien. On prend les Miel Pops.

Il jeta le paquet dans le caddie et se remit à le pousser. Phoebe était assise devant, tandis que Daisy était debout au milieu des boîtes de conserve et des légumes, lançant des ordres de direction à suivre à Louis comme si elle était la capitaine d'un navire. Ce que son grand frère aurait trouvé adorable si son autre soeur n'était toujours pas figée dans son mutisme. 

Louis détestait passer pour le méchant, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Une histoire. Une hi-stoi-re. Bon, une histoire à laquelle il croyait maintenant, mais tout de même. Phoebe était exaspérante. 

Ils firent le tour du magasin, Daisy décidant de tous les produits à acheter (Louis espérait vraiment que ce qu'elle prenait conviendrait aussi à sa soeur, sinon il risquait de se faire fortement engueuler par leur mère) et racontant à son frère des histoires sans queue ni tête. Louis n'était honnêtement pas vraiment d'humeur à écouter et il ne lui répondait que par des monosyllabes peu intelligibles. 

Il finit par décider que le caddie était assez rempli et se dirigea vers les caisses.

 

-Louis, je peux avoir des chewings-gum à la fraise ?

-T'aimes pas ça Daisy, soupira t'il en empilant sur le tapis roulant les paquets de gâteaux que la petite fille avait choisi. 

-Tu pourrais quand même lui faire plaisir Louis.

Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris. Il n'avait pas remarqué mais le caissier qui attendait avec un grand sourire qu'il finisse de déposer tous ses produits était Ange. Louis se sentit rougir et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Toute son assurance dû à l'alcool pendant la soirée avait subitement disparu et... Ange était vraiment beau. Le teint mat, des yeux noirs et expressifs, une bouche souriante. Louis ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le garçon semblait s'intéresser à lui. Il gromella :

-Si je commence par lui dire oui on va finir par acheter tout le magasin.

-Mes patrons seraient sûrement très contents.

Il commença à faire défiler les produits, les bippant un à un. 

-Tu travailles ici alors ?, reprit Louis. 

-Comme tu peux le constater... C'est un job d'été. Le reste de l'année je suis étudiant.

-Moi aussi... A part que je suis actuellement en vacances.

Ange lui sourit et Louis se rendit compte que les produits commençaient à s'entasser de l'autre côté du tapis. Il tira rapidement à lui le caddie et se mit à ranger, tentant de ne pas écraser ses soeurs – ce qui horrifierait sans doute Ange. D'ailleurs...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au badge qu'il avait sur la poitrine et se redressa, le pointa du doigt avec une moue boudeuse.

-Tu m'as menti. Tu t'appelles Malek

Le garçon se mit à rire. Louis jeta un coup d'oeil sur le montant à payer qui venait de s'afficher et sortit la carte bancaire de sa mère pendant que Malek se penchait vers lui, un air malicieux sur le visage.

-C'est vrai j'ai un peu menti. Mais Ange est mon deuxième prénom et je le préfère. 

-Pour la peine je t'appellerais Malek, grogna Louis.

Paiement accepté.   
Il sortit sa carte de l'appareil et Malek lui tendit son ticket de caisse.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Louis. Tu me pardonnes ? 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu te crois crédible ?

-Je t'invite boire un verre ce soir si tu veux. Dix-neuf heures ?

Louis le dévisagea quelques instants, hésitant. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment ? Ange – non, Malek – l'attirait vraiment beaucoup mais il savait que cela sous-entendait qu'il passerait la nuit avec lui. Or, il y avait sa sirène. Sa sirène. Comme si la créature l'attendait impatiemment. Comme si il allait choisir de passer sa soirée sur une plage déserte en compagnie d'un homme à queue de poisson alors que celui qu'il avait devant lui en possédait également une qui servirait à quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable. Hm. 

Il finit par accepter, donnant son numéro à Malek au cas où et repartit du supermarché. 

Phoebe boudait toujours, Daisy pleurnichait parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu de chewings-gums à la fraise mais au moins lui était heureux. 

Ces vacances promettaient déjà d'être excellentes.


	8. Chapter 8

-Alors, il paraît que tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

Louis baissa le magazine qu'il lisait pour observer sa mère qui se tartinait de crème solaire juste devant lui. Elle portait un grand chapeau bleu qui cachait en partie son visage, mais il n'eut pas de mal à apercevoir sa bouche rieuse. 

-Je suppose que c'est Daisy qui t'en as parlé... 

Sa mère ne répondit rien mais s'allongea sur sa serviette de plage. Louis n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de ses petits-amis à sa mère. Il était assez secret concernant tout ça. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance mais c'était simplement un pan de sa vie qu'il voulait garder pour lui-même. Et d'habitude, elle n'abordait jamais le sujet non plus alors il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Face au silence de sa mère, il finit pourtant par murmurer :

-Je vais boire un verre ce soir avec lui... Ca ne te déranges pas d'être toute seule avec les filles ?

-Bien sûr que non Louis. Ne fais pas trop de bruit si tu rentres tard par contre.

Louis hocha la tête (bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de rentrer pendant la nuit) et il s'allongea à son tour, se remettant à la lecture de son magazine et jetant de temps à autre des coups d'oeil aux jumelles qui jouaient au bord des vagues. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur les lignes de sa revue alors il finit par le poser dans le sable et se redressa. Sa mère s'était visiblement endormie et il se leva pour aller retrouver ses soeurs. 

Elles s'amusaient à creuser le sol pour construire des baignoires qui se remplissaient à chaque vague un peu plus téméraire que les autres. Louis s'assit en tailleur près d'elles et se mit à les aider, tentant misérablement de faire rire Phoebe qui lui en voulait apparemment toujours. Il jetait parfois des regards vers les vagues, et se surprenait à se demander ce que faisait Harry. C'était si... Etrange. Il y avait une vie sous la mer, une vie insoupçonné qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle des poissons. C'était une vie quasiment humaine. Louis avait encore envie de parler avec Harry et à contempler les vagues en espérant apercevoir sa tête émerger de l'eau, il regrettait presque d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Zayn. Une partie de baise alors qu'il pouvait être le SEUL homme AU MONDE à parler avec une sirène. Il eut brusquement envie de demander aux filles de creuser une baignoire à sa taille, de s'y allonger et d'attendre de se faire recouvrir par la prochaine vague. 

Il finit par se relever et alla réveiller sa mère pour qu'elle surveille à son tour les jumelles, en prétextant qu'il voulait aller nager un peu plus loin. Il traversa la plage et escalada quelques rochers. Derrière, il y avait une sorte de petite crique où les couples venaient très souvent s'embrasser à l'ombre des rochers. Louis avait eu son premier baiser ici et lorsqu'il marchait sur le sable tiède, il avait encore le souvenir d'un goût de sel dans sa bouche, de mains mouillées le long de son torse et d'yeux aussi bleus que l'océan Atlantique. 

Il traversa rapidement, ne s'attardant pas et marcha jusqu'au petit ponton de bois qu'utilisait les anciens pêcheurs. A cette heure-là il n'y avait personne, les gens étant tous sur la plage principale et il s'assit en tailleur sur les planches vermoulues. Tout avait une odeur de coquillage, de sel, d'eau réchauffée par le soleil. C'était sans doute l'odeur qu'il aimait le plus avec celle de la pluie d'orage sur la lande. 

Il laissa tomber ses pieds dans l'eau, regardant l'eau transparente lécher le bord de ses chevilles. Est-ce qu'il y avait un moyen d'appeller Harry ? Est-ce qu'il viendrait ? Il aurait sûrement peur de se montrer en pleine journée, quoi qu'il fasse pour l'amadouer. 

Louis finit par s'allonger sur le ponton. Il fixe longtemps le ciel, jusqu'à ce que le soleil lui fasse mal aux yeux et que le monde entier devienne jaune. Alors seulement, il ferma les paupières et se laissa envahir par le bruit lent de la mer venant clapoter contre le bois sec. Il posa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, là où le coeur résonnait fort de temps en temps. Il attendit. Il s'imagina comme un enfant du vent, fait d'eau de mer et la peau en galet blanc poli par le sable. Il s'imagina éternel avec un coeur qui prendrait la place des veines, avec milles âmes sous ses paupières. Il s'imagina très grand et invincible, il s'imagina profond comme un trou noir dont on aurait jamais perçé les mystères. Il s'imagina dans les bras de Zayn, il s'imagina en train de lécher sa peau et puis il s'imagina partir sous l'océan en tenant la main de Harry et il s'imagina ne plus jamais revenir et vivre avec lui dans une grotte aux murs de jade.

Il sortit subitement de sa torpeur lorsque quelque chose effleura son pied. 

Il se redressa, un peu étourdi par la chaleur du soleil et par le rêve étrange qu'il venait de faire et mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à fixer son regard sur la surface calme de l'océan. Rien. Pourtant... Il se mit à genoux et se pencha sous le ponton. Il sourit. Presque caché dans l'ombre, deux yeux verts le fixaient. 

 

*

* *

 

Harry avait touché la cheville de Louis.  
Harry avait touché LA CHEVILLE de Louis.  
Harry. Avait. Touché. La. Cheville. De. Louis.  
HARRY AVAIT TOUCHE LA CHEVILLE DE LOUIS. 

Ensuite il avait immédiatement disparu sous l'eau pendant quelques minutes, attendant une réaction de la part du jeune homme qui n'était pas venu. 

Il tremblait un peu. Sa peau était si... Délicate. Ses pieds. Tout. Harry n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être un endroit si magnifique. Il avait contemplé pendant de longues secondes sa propre queue et ses jambes inexistantes et il avait eu mal au coeur. L'envie d'aller se faire déchiqueter le bas du corps par les hélices d'un bateau. 

Il avait fini par remonter lentement à la surface. Louis dormait toujours, semblant curieusement apaisé, un sourire sur le visage. Il était sublime. Harry voulait lui offrir le monde entier. 

A la place il avait à nouveau tendu une main un peu hésitante vers sa cheville. Il y avait un os, juste là, qui faisait un petit rond et Harry y passa son pouce. C'était miraculeux. Louis ne bougeait toujours pas. Alors il s'approcha encore et il embrassa sa peau, juste à cet endroit-là, et il ferma longtemps les yeux pour se souvenir de la sensation sur sa bouche, de la chaleur, de la douceur, de l'os de Louis en dessous et de sa peau si fine à cet endroit. 

Louis bougea. 

Harry recula et se cacha sous le ponton, espérant passer inaperçu dans l'ombre. 

Pourtant, quand les yeux bleus de Louis rencontrèrent les siens il ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire timide et de s'avouer intérieurement qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis le début.   
Louis était vraiment beau, même la tête à l'envers. Il lui souriait. 

-Hey. Tu vas bien ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait du mal à parler à Louis. C'était... Bizarre. S'imaginer avoir une conversation avec un garçon de son âge et pourtant si différent. 

-Je peux venir près de toi ?

Harry hésita quelques secondes. Il avait un peu peur que Louis ne veuille l'approcher de trop près et lui fasse du mal mais en même temps... il en mourrait d'envie. Alors il finit par acquieser et le jeune homme se laissa glisser dans l'eau et nagea vers Harry, toujours abrité sous le ponton, mais respectant une certaine distance entre eux deux. Un petit silence s'établit durant lequel ils s'observèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire. 

Là, en pleine lumière, tout était si différent que sous le couvert de la lune. 

La peau d'Harry n'était plus si pâle, elle avait sûrement la couleur du sable des fonds marins, un peu écorchée. Une peau dont les bords auraient été façonnés par le remous incessants des vagues. Il avait des yeux tout aussi verts cependant, immenses, bordés de cils sombres. Il était beau, là, si près, et le coeur de Louis battait douloureusement. 

Aurais-je le droit de te toucher un jour ? Je voudrais mettre ma main sur ta poitrine et savoir si toi aussi, tu as quelque chose qui bat en dessous, ou si ton souffle vient d'ailleurs.   
Quand je te regarde tu n'es pas si différent de moi, et pourtant je crois que j'ai peur.

Peut-être qu'Harry pensait la même chose. Ou peut-être pas. Il se contentait de fixer Louis, son corps aux aguets, sûrement prêt à s'enfuir si le jeune homme faisait le moindre geste suspect.

Louis tendit seulement la main et s'accrocha à une des planches de bois vermoulues du ponton. Il ne pouvait pas rester immobile dans l'eau sans risquer de se noyer, au contraire de Harry. 

-Je suis content que tu sois là.

Il se sentait vraiment timide.   
Harry aussi à vrai dire. Il esquissa un petit sourire et baissa légèrement la tête. Ses joues avaient tendance à devenir presque roses, pigmentées de petits points comme des grains de sable lorsqu'il rougissait. 

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. 

-Tu ne m'a pas fait peur, je dormais.

Harry releva la tête. C'était assez étrange parce que Louis lui parlait avec naturel, comme si il n'y avait pas de différence entre eux. Il avait une voix très douce, un peu aigûe par moment, mais elle plaisait à Harry. Il voulait l'entendre toute sa vie. Alors il bafouilla n'importe quoi simplement pour que Louis parle encore :

-Tu es fatigué ?

-Non... Pas tellement. C'est le soleil. Je ne sais pas si ça te fais ça à toi aussi ? Ca endort. 

-Le soleil est moins fort sous l'eau, je crois.

-Oui c'est vrai... Tu... Tu as le droit d'être là ?

 

Harry secoua lentement la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement comme lorsqu'il avait eu peur de Louis, le premier soir. Il répondit dans un souffle angoissé :

-Non.

-Tu veux aller à la crique peut-être ? Je veux dire, c'est un peu plus abrité. 

Louis avait l'air si gentil. Harry avait envie de se blottir contre lui et de s'abandonner contre la chaleur de son sourire. Il hocha la tête. 

-Je veux bien.

Louis recula. 

-D'accord. Je vais remonter là haut et t'y retrouver alors. J'y serais dans, hm, quinze minutes environ. Ca va ?

Harry n'avait pas envie que Louis s'en aille. Et puis peut-être qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose en chemin. Quinze minutes c'était long. Alors il nagea jusqu'à lui et attrapa son bras. Il murmura :

-Je peux t'y emmener moi.

Louis avait les yeux encore plus bleu qu'il ne le pensait. Et la peau si douce. Il était... Merveilleux. Encore plus quand il accepta la proposition. 

Harry n'avait jamais fait ça. 

Il n'avait jamais parlé à un humain. 

Il n'avait jamais pris la main d'un humain. 

Il n'avait jamais nagé avec un humain. 

Et il le faisait avec le plus beau du monde. 

 

* *   
* 

 

Harry emmena Louis jusqu'à la crique. C'était facile pour lui. Il lui avait suffit de tenir la main de Louis entre la sienne et de fendre les flots à une vitesse hallucinante. Louis avait eu un peu peur mais il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. C'était plus fascinant qu'autre chose, au final. 

Ensuite il s'était assis sur la roche et Harry s'était accoudé près de lui, le corps toujours dans l'eau parce qu'il préférait.   
Ils discutaient.  
C'était... Agréable. Louis n'avait pas d'autres mots. Il aimait la voix d'Harry. C'était une voix profonde et basse, mais aussi très douce, un peu timide. Il avait envie de le toucher aussi. Louis n'était pas très tactile habituellement mais là... C'était sûrement la curiosité. Une envie dévorante d'effleurer les épaules du jeune homme, de perdre sa main dans ses cheveux. De savoir si il était fait comme lui, ou si sa peau était d'une autre matière. Mais il ne le touchait pas, et se contentait de poser des questions, réellement curieux.

-C'est comment de vivre sous l'eau ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je veux dire, je pourrais te poser la même question. Tu me répondrais sûrement que c'est seulement vivre comme chaque être humain vit.

-J'avoue que... je suis un peu stupide.

-Non ! Non, pas du tout...

Harry se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il était vraiment adorable... Pourquoi Louis pensait ça ?   
Hm.

-Tu dois te poser les mêmes questions que moi finalement.

-Sûrement, oui... Qu'est-ce que tu te demandes ?

-Je ne sais pas. Trop de choses. Je suis en train de remettre toute ma vie en question là.

Louis se mit à rire et Harry esquissa un sourire, émerveillé par ce son là, et par le cou de Louis qui se renversait légèrement vers l'arrière. Il avait envie de se redresser pour respirer cet endroit de son corps. 

-Imagine, si les sirènes existent, alors peut-être que le Père Noël aussi. Et Pégase. Et les dragons. Et la petite souris. Est-ce que je suis une sorte... D'élu ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Pégase ? demanda simplement Harry.

-Un cheval avec des ailes.

-J'aime bien le mot. 

Louis sourit.

-C'est vrai. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte, mais c'est joli.

-Tu connais d'autres jolis mots ?

-Hm... J'adore le mot ciel, le mot lumière, mélancolie, rivière, sirène, piano, assonnance, océan...

-Sirène ?

-Sirène. Maintenant oui, j'aime ce mot. 

Harry resta quelques secondes sans rien dire et puis il esquissa un sourire, avant de poser lentement sa main sur la cuisse de Louis. Chaud contre froid. Il frissonna. Et puis il murmura :

-Mon mot préféré, c'est Louis.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis décrocha.  
Liam était surexcité derrière le combiné.

-Louis ? Oh bordel, j'ai cru que j'allais te tuer ça fait cent fois que j'essaye de te téléphoner qu'est ce que tu foutais ?

-Seulement 13 Liam. Et je prenais ma douche. 

 

Il jeta le téléphone sur son lit après avoir enclenché le haut-parleur et considéra d'un oeil morne les vêtements qui s'étalaient le long de sa couette. Ce jean déchiré aux genoux peut-être ? Il lui faisait un beau cul. Ou alors un short en jean ? Ce serait plus facile à enlever en tout cas...

 

-D'accord, et bien figures toi que pendant que tu prenais ta douche, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie !

Louis souria. Il prit un t-shirt noir et un débardeur bleu et les jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Trop basiques. 

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! Elle s'appelle Lya. Tu la verrais, elle est... Adorable. Sublime. Intelligente. Et elle est fan de Beyoncé. 

-Comme à peu près 99% de la planète Liam. 

Son regard se posa sur un t-shirt blanc avec la langue des Rolling Stones. Il ne savait même plus qu'il l'avait celui-là. Il le prit et l'enfila, décidant de porter avec le jean aux genoux déchirés. Mais quelles chaussures alors ? 

-Elle m'a cuisiné des pancakes au petit-déjeuner et je te jure que c'était les meilleurs que j'ai mangé de ma vie !

-Elle gagne un point en effet. 

-Du coup je l'ai invité ce soir et je suis en panique... Tu crois que je mets plutôt une chemise blanche ou un t-shirt ? Je ne sais pas si il vaut mieux que j'ai l'air décontracté ou classe... 

Louis reprit le téléphone et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger dans la salle de bain.

-C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? 

-Oui ! J'ai demandé à Niall et il m'a dit que si j'étais nu c'était parfait alors...

-Je vote pour l'avis de Niall.

-Mais Louis !

Louis sourit, se regardant en même temps dans la glace. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides de la douche et il hésitait à les laisser comme ça... De toute façon le vent allait le décoiffer donc à quoi bon faire un effort ? 

-Louis ?

-Euh... oui. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux mettre le t-shirt. Sinon elle aura l'impression de quelque chose de trop officiel tu vois... A moins que tu ai l'intention de la demander en mariage dès ce soir ?

-Tu crois que c'est trop tôt ?

Louis leva les yeux au ciel, s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

-Liam. T'es vraiment chiant. 

 

* *  
*

 

-Tu veux une bière ?

Louis s'étira. Il se retourna légèrement, regardant Malek qui lui souriait depuis la cuisine, entièrement nu. C'était une vision assez agréable, il fallait l'avouer.

Dès qu'il était entré dans l'appartement de Malek, le jeune homme lui avait sauté dessus. Ou le contraire. Peu importe. Louis n'avait rien vu de la décoration mais il avait pu admirer à loisir les tatouages de Malek qui parsemaient sa peau finement musclé. Ils s'étaient allongés directement sur le canapé et hm. Bref. Louis avait encore envie. Mais il avait vraiment soif aussi. 

-Avec plaisir.

Il se redressa un peu. Son jean et son t-shirt qu'il avait mis tant de temps à choisir étaient par terre. Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur l'appartement du jeune homme. Les meubles étaient neufs et mordernes. Il y avait une grande télé avec une console par terre et des posters de comics sur tout un mur. C'était plutôt joli, Louis devait bien l'avouer. 

Malek revint avec leurs deux bierres décapsulées et avant de les déposer sur la table, il se pencha pour l'embrasser longuement. Louis se sentait vraiment bien.  
Il y avait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé, à vrai dire. Tout alors, le corps de Malek au dessus du sien, avec sa peau qui se collait à la sienne et dans l'odeur du cuir du canapé, il s'était brusquement senti vivre, comme cela lui arrivait lorsqu'il s'asseyait sur son rocher de la Crique, et qu'il levait les yeux vers les étoiles. C'était la respiration de Malek, les grains de beauté longeant ses épaules, ses pupilles si sombres et brûlantes, la façon dont ses doigts avaient sembler couler sur le corps de Louis, sans heurts, comme si – comme si ils avaient toujours fait ça, comme si ils savaient – où toucher pour que ce soit bon, où toucher pour qu'il ferme les yeux et renverse la tête en arrière. Louis s'était laissé aller dans cette caresse inconnue et pourtant si familière. Et maintenant que Malek était assis si près de lui, il avait l'impression que son corps entier tendait vers le sien dans l'espoir de s'y fondre à nouveau. 

Ils remirent leurs caleçons et Malek bu sa bière tout en caressant doucement sa cuisse.

-T'es magnifique tu sais ?

Louis rougit un peu. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à... ça. Malek était gentil avec lui, plus qu'aucun garçon ne l'avait été auparavant. En réalité, il pensait que le jeune homme cherchait seulement à baiser et rien de plus, mais quelque chose dans son estomac remuait à ses mots et il avait envie... envie d'espérer un peu plus. 

-Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les compliments, se contenta t-il simplement de répondre.

-Je te le dis quand même. 

Louis sourit. 

-Je vais changer de sujet alors : t'es fan de comics ?

-Très ! Enfin tu as du voir mes tatouages.

-Je ne m'y connais pas trop à vrai dire. 

Malek reposa sa bière.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est terrible ! Je ne peux pas coucher avec un mec qui n'aime pas les comics !

-Euh... Pardon ? 

-Je rigole Louis...

Il posa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et s'avança pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Louis ferma le yeux. Il sentait son ventre battre plus fort. 

-Je vais t'apprendre à aimer ça, murmura Malek contre sa bouche. 

Bizarrement, dans l'esprit de Louis, la phrase sonnait très différement.   
Il oublia qu'il avait soif et se rallongea sur le canapé avec un sourire. 

 

* *  
*

 

Louis descendit la falaise. Il était fatigué, et avait les muscles endoloris par une nuit à faire l'amour. Malek était... Il était. Le feu. L'eau. Le vent. La terre. Un monde entier. Un monde qui le faisait vibrer. 

Il s'assit sur son rocher, admirant le lever du soleil sur l'horizon.   
Mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'apaisement qui entourait d'habitude ce lieu. 

Il revoyait la peau du jeune homme sous ses paupières. Il avait encore le goût de sa bouche sur la sienne. Est-ce que c'était possible de faire l'amour de cette façon là ? Il voulait à nouveau embrasser Malek et se fondre en lui. Il voulait encore caresser la peau de son ventre. Il voulait encore coller ses lèvres aux siennes pour jouir dans un baiser. Il voulait encore tout ça. Et pleins d'autres choses. Il se sentait brûlant. 

Alors sans savoir trop pourquoi, il se releva et enleva son jean et son t-shirt. Il se mit debout sur le rocher, et il plongea. 

L'eau l'enveloppa brusquement tout entier. Elle était chaude comme la nuit qui venait à peine de s'écouler. Il ouvrit les yeux, les pupilles brûlées par le sel marin. Il ne voyait rien en dessous. Il aurait voulu apercevoir Harry, mais le fond de l'océan était simplement d'un noir sans fin. Pourquoi Harry n'était pas là ? Il voulait lui raconter comment Malek faisait l'amour. Il voulait en parler à quelqu'un. Il voulait parler à Harry. Il essaya de crier mais l'eau s'infiltra dans ses poumons. Il remonta à la surface, la tête lourde. Il avait le tournis en regagnant le rocher. 

Il se trouvait... Stupide.   
Et maintenant il était trempé. 

Il enfila difficilement son jean et décida de laisser son t-shirt là. Il reviendrait le chercher dans la journée, quand il serait sec. 

Alors, un peu étourdi encore par son plongeon, il remonta lentement jusqu'en haut de la falaise. 

En bas, dans le noir, Harry nagea jusqu'au rocher et attrapa le t-shirt des Rolling Stones, le serrant contre son coeur.   
Puis à nouveau, il disparut dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

 

* *   
*

 

-Tu n'es pas venu hier soir.

-J'avais un rendez-vous.

-Avec quelqu'un ?

Louis reposa son livre à côté de lui et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, mais sa question venue de nulle part ne l'avait pas surpris. La sirène était adossée à la roche, les cheveux humides collant à ses tempes, les yeux ombrageux. Il voyait un reste de colère dans ses pupilles. Est-ce qu'il devait s'en sentir honteux ? Il n'avait rien à lui devoir après tout. Il répondit à côté, peut-être pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer :

-C'est toi qui a pris mon t-shirt ?

-Non.

-Tu mens.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de s'éloigner un peu, nageant autour des rochers. Louis ne comprenait pas son énervement. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas fait un pacte ou quoi que ce soit en se promettant d'être toujours présent l'un pour l'autre ? Tant pis pour Harry si il était coincé dans l'océan, Louis n'allait tout de même pas rester toutes les nuits sous une falaise à discuter avec lui. Il n'avait pas envie de regretter avoir préféré passer du temps avec Malek. 

-Tu ne vas pas me le rendre ?, siffla t-il. 

-Non.

-Comme tu veux, je te l'offre.

Il reprit son livre. Passa rageusement la page. Le mouvement d'Harry s'arrêta, et pendant un moment, Louis craignit qu'il ne disparaisse sous l'eau et ne revienne pas. Mais au contraire la sirène se rapprocha à nouveau du bord, et s'assit sur la roche. C'était... étrange.Louis baissa légèrement son bouquin, appuyant sa tête contre la falaise. Harry était avalé tout entier par la lumière pâle du soir qui tombait. Il voyait le bas de son corps distinctement et de près pour la première fois. Sa queue était verte, mais d'un vert presque bleu, qui brillait comme si Harry y avait collé des paillettes minuscules. Louis l'observa un long moment. Le soleil baissait, léchait la mer de ses rayons roses. Un vent plus froid commença à se lever, et avec lui, Louis se redressa, comme mis en mouvement par ce nouveau souffle venu du nord. Il avança doucement vers Harry, les pieds nus dans le sable encore chaud de l'après midi, une drôle de tension dans l'estomac, comme si un fil invisible reliait son ventre à celui de la sirène. Visage ferme. Déterminé. Harry avait les yeux clos et la mâchoire dure. Louis avait un peu peur. Il alla s'asseoir lentement près de lui, et colla ses jambes à sa queue de poisson, sans oser véritablement la toucher. Un frôlement imperceptible.   
Le soleil saignait au dessus des vagues. 

Louis prit la main d'Harry. Il toucha d'abord seulement son doigt, une caresse comme un morceau de vent égaré, et puis engloba tout, sa paume, la douceur au milieu. Il serra un peu. La main d'Harry bien plus grande que la sienne, mais aussi plus fine, presque osseuse. Il voyait ses veines se dessinant sur le contour de sa paume. Ils attendirent. La mer était recouverte d'une pulpe d'orange sanguine. Au loin, un bâteau blanc regagnait le port, poursuivi par les mouettes. Louis murmura :

-Tu as un coeur, toi ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Son visage aussi, était baigné dans la lumière rouge du soleil. Il répondit :

-Touche.

La voix égale mais la peur au ventre.   
Louis n'osa pas se tourner vers lui. Il tendit seulement sa main livre.. Il n'entendait plus le bruit lent des vagues ou du vent d'été jouant dans les falaises. Mais il distinguement, clairement, la respiration d'Harry. Et il perçu, plus encore, le bruit de son coeur lorsque sa main se posa sur sa poitrine. Son coeur qui battait au même rythme des flots. Harry, à force de vivre dans l'océan, était une mer à lui tout seul. Sa peau était douce, rapée par les grains de sables, battu par les vents contraires de l'hiver. 

Il cessa de respirer.   
Et quelque part, il comprit, dans les battements du coeur d'Harry, il comprit sa colère.   
C'était... Terrifiant.   
Une vague immense, qui le poussa à poser sa joue contre son sternum. Là, l'os était plus dur, la corps était une falaise coupante.   
Les doigts de Harry serraient les siens plus forts.  
Louis connaissait ce battement trouble, et cette façon de regarder avec les yeux bousculés par l'orage. Louis avait été jaloux tant de fois. Est-ce que Harry était jaloux ? Est-ce que c'était ce que ce bruit voulait dire ?   
Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux.   
Il pouvait seulement... Seulement nager, être là, avec son sourire inégalable, ses cheveux bouclés malgré l'eau de mer, et sa queue de poisson couleur océan.   
Il n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère contre Louis. 

Il retira brusquement sa main. Il ne voulait plus entendre. Plus rien entendre du tout. Il s'allongea en arrière, sur le rocher qui faisait mal au dos, qui égratignait. Le soleil qui mourrait... Etourdissant. Et le bruit de la mer qui montait, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à tout recouvrir. 

-J'ai peur.

Etait-ce la voix d'Harry ou la sienne ?   
Peut-être les deux. 

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Harry avait disparu.   
Le soleil s'était tu à l'horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

-Ca ne va pas Louis ?

Ed s'assit sur un grand tabouret, et attrapa le verre de Louis pour y boire une grande gorgée. 

-Hm... Si.

-Tu veux pas danser ?

-Je vais venir.

Ed avait insisté pour que Louis vienne à une soirée chez un de ses amis, bien que le jeune homme avait davantage envie de rester dans son lit. Il était certain que Harry ne serait pas au rocher cette nuit de tout façon.

-Malek m'a dit que tu... Enfin que vous...

-On a couché ensemble, oui.

Ed hocha seulement la tête. Il n'insista pas. Louis ne savait pas pourquoi il avait parlé aussi sèchement, ni non plus pourquoi il se sentait si énervé. Ca n'arrivait pas souvent, mais ce soir il avait envie de prendre toutes les bouteilles et de les lancer sur les murs pour les voir s'exploser et marcher sur l'alcool et puis prendre les morceaux de verres entre ses mains et serrer fort et avoir du sang sur les paumes. 

Il inspira longuement et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Quelque chose ne va pas hein ?

Ed se releva et posa son bras sur son dos. Louis avait oublié l'odeur rassurante de son ami. Un mélange de parfum pour homme, de madeleines et d'huile de moteur. 

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu veux aller dehors un peu ?

Louis hocha la tête.

Ils sortirent.   
La maison avait un minuscule jardin et ils s'assirent au fond, sur une balançoire à moitié rouillée. Louis s'alluma une cigarette. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que Ed murmure :

-Tu te souviens quand j'escaladais le mur de la maison de ta mamie pour venir dormir avec toi ?

Louis eut un petit rire. Il secoua lentement la tête.

-On se prenait pour des aventuriers. 

-Et quand on allait se perdre dans la lande pendant des aprés-midi entier ?

Louis releva la tête pour regarder un instant le ciel. Ces instants lui paraissaient si lointain. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de grandir et maintenant qu'il était adulte, voilà qu'il se liait d'amitié avec une sirène. 

-C'est vieux.

-C'est Malek qui te rends comme ça ?

Louis sourit. Il jeta sa cigarette par terre, l'écrasant sous sa chaussure. Il se mit à se balancer lentement, faisant grincer le métal de l'ossature de la balançoire. 

-Non. Il est vraiment sympa. Je l'aime bien.

-Je savais qu'il te plairait, je lui avais parlé de toi. 

-Je comprends mieux... 

Ed lui jeta un regard malicieux et reprit : 

-Si ce n'est pas lui alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

Louis hésita. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler d'Harry. Du moins pas comme ça. Ed ne le croirait jamais de toute façon, ou alors il insisterait pour voir la sirène. Or, Louis avait promis à Harry de n'en parler à personne (et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partager Harry, qui plus est). Il dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête :

-Phoebe ne me parle plus.

Ed fronça les sourcils. Il savait combien Louis était protecteur envers ses soeurs.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

-Oh, à cause d'une histoire débile. Je leur racontais le conte de la petite sirène et elle n'a pas aimé la fin. 

-C'est quoi la fin ?

-C'est métaphorique. La petite sirène monte au ciel rejoindre les Filles du Vent, et elle n'a pas de prince. Phoebe voulait qu'elle ait un amoureux. 

Ed se mit à rire.

-Ca lui passera non ?

-Tu ne la connais pas... Elle est terriblement têtue.

-Autant que toi ?

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Edward. Personne ne peut l'être plus que moi.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Louis finit par se détendre, oubliant Harry et ses sautes d'humeur. Plus tard dans la soirée, Malek les rejoignit et plus tard encore, Louis ne pensa à rien d'autre que sa peau contre la sienne. 

C'était bon, d'oublier. 

 

* *  
*

Harry attendait déjà Louis depuis une heure lorsqu'il vit son ombre apparaître au dessus de la falaise. Louis dévala les roches à une vitesse surprenante. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir faire la même chose. Mais non. Impossible.

Il se rapprocha du bord, intimidé malgré lui. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Louis ce soir. Après tout, il l'avait abandonné la veille. Mais Louis souriait comme à son habitude et lui fit un petit signe de la main en s'installant sur un rocher près de l'eau.

-Salut.

Sa voix lui avait manqué. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire.

-Bonsoir.

Harry agrippa la roche et se souleva pour pouvoir s'asseoir près de Louis. Il n'était plus aussi gêné avant que le jeune homme voit le bas de son corps, même si il aurait voulu pouvoir enfermer sa queue de poisson dans une... boite ou... un sac plastique ? Quelque chose qui la rendrait invisible aux yeux de Louis en tout cas. Et aux siens. 

Harry rêvait de plus en plus souvent de se réveiller avec un corps d'homme, avec des jambes, des pieds, des mollets aussi jolis que ceux de Louis et des chevilles qu'on auraient envie d'embrasser.   
Impossible aussi.   
Bref.

-C'est quoi ? 

Il prit le livre qu'avait apporté Louis (Harry avait remarqué que Louis lisait beaucoup) et le retourna.

-Lullaby, déchiffra t-il.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Louis le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Attends... Tu sais lire ?

-Oui ? 

Harry sentit ses joues rougir, comme à chaque fois que Louis semblait admiratif par rapport à quelque chose qu'il disait ou faisait. 

-Mais... Comment ça se fait ? Vous avez des livres là dessous ?

-Euh, oui ? Tout le monde sait lire et écrire. Du moins, dans le royaume des sirènes. 

-Il y a d'autres royaumes ?

Harry balaya la question d'un geste de la main. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de ça. Donner des informations à Louis le rendait toujours mal à l'aise (ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de penser qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose de mal et de violer la plus haute loi du monde des sirènes). 

-Beaucoup. Est-ce que tout le monde sait lire chez les humains ?

-A peu près oui. 

-Est-ce que ta maman sait ?

Louis eut ce sourire particulièrement adorable qu'il esquissait lorsque Harry lui posait une question sur sa famille. 

-Oui elle sait. Et mes soeurs sont encore en train d'apprendre, alors c'est toujours moi qui leur raconte des histoires pour le moment.

Les yeux d'Harry semblèrent se colorer de petites étoiles. 

-Tu pourrais me raconter une histoire ?

-Euh...

Louis se frotta la nuque, manifestement gêné.

-Je ne suis pas un très bon conteur. Et puis la seule que je connaisse bien c'est une histoire sur les sirènes.

-Vous avez des histoires de sirène ?

-Oui. Pas vous ?

-Si... Mais je ne pensais pas... C'est bizarre.

Harry resta un moment silencieux. Si les humains se racontaient des histoires de sirène, c'est qu'ils avaient eu un jour des relations avec les sirènes elles-mêmes. Peut-être que Gemma et lui n'étaient donc pas les seuls à avoir fautés ? Peut-être même qu'avant, parler aux humains n'étaient pas interdit ? D'ailleurs, qui avait instauré cette règle débile ? 

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la main de Louis effleura son bras, y dessinant de minuscules frissons. 

-Harry ?

-Oui ? 

-Est-ce que... J'aimerais bien... Je peux toucher ?

Il pointait du doigt sa queue de sirène, et Harry sentit ses joues devenir soudainement brûlante. Il resta silencieux de longues secondes, et puis finit par hocher doucement la tête. 

-Si tu veux. Hm. Ce n'est pas... Enfin vas-y.

Il ferma les yeux, parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il n'entendit plus rien d'autre que le bruit de sa propre respiration.   
Un lent écho dans sa cage thoracique, perforant ses veines. 

Et puis, au milieu du silence, la main de Louis sur ses écailles.  
Il se mordit la lèvre.   
Les doigts de Louis glissèrent jusqu'à la base de son ventre.   
Il inspira.   
Fort.   
Pourquoi ses doigts restaient-ils si longtemps ?  
Il se sentait collant.  
C'était...

Il le repoussa. 

-Pardon, je peux pas, c'est, je suis désolé, je déteste qu'on me touche, c'est insupportable c'est-

-C'est tellement doux.

Les mains d'Harry tremblaient l'une contre l'autre. 

-Quoi ?

-Je pensais que ce serait comme toucher un poisson mais c'est... de la soie. C'est merveilleusement doux. 

Il releva la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Louis paraissait réellement heureux, la main en apesanteur. Harry eut envie de se pencher et d'embrasser sa paume, d'essayer de comprendre comment Louis pouvait aimer un endroit de son corps que lui détestait. Il secoua lentement la tête, sentant ses yeux se perler de larmes immobiles. 

-Je peux te toucher moi aussi ?

Louis sourit. Sa main se baissa, et il prit délicatement entre ses doigts ceux de Harry. Et puis, les yeux dans les siens, il posa la paume de sa main contre son ventre, et la laissa là, sous son t-shirt. C'était chaud et doux, c'était une peau souple d'enfant, et Harry sentait sa respiration soulever son estomac. 

Il s'entendit murmurer :

-Tu es merveilleux. 

Les joues de Louis s'assombrir.  
Harry enleva sa main.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes.  
Louis se dit qu'il était fou.  
Harry avait envie de s'arracher le coeur, pour qu'il cesse de battre si intensément.

Au lieu de ça, ils se prirent à nouveau la main, sans se regarder. 

Le bruit des vagues était assourdissant.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry était allongé sur le sable, le corps recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il se sentait... Bizarre. Il se sentait souvent bizarre en fait. Mais bizarre mal. Bizarre avec une boule au ventre. Bizarre au point de s'égratigner exprès la peau contre les rochers. Bizarre jusqu'à aller nager du côté du royaume des Requins dans l'espoir de... 

Là ce n'était pas comme ça.   
Enfin pas tout à fait.

C'était plus... Bizarre avec une grande tristesse. Une tristesse envahissante, un peu étouffante aussi. Il avait une boule dans la gorge, qui sautillait aussi dans son estomac. Une boule élastique et noir, gluante, s'accrochant partout.   
Mais en plus du bizarre triste il y avait... 

Harry se retourna. La mer était si profonde.   
C'était tout de même miraculeux de pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. Louis ne savait pas lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il tenait 1min 20 en apnée. Harry tenait beaucoup plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas mourir noyé. Dommage. 

La mer était immense et noire, de là où il était. Un monde sans fin, dangereux. Un monde sans lumière, où l'on pouvait se laisser glisser, le corps entre deux courants glacés.   
Est-ce qu'il aimait ce monde ?   
Il n'en était pas si sûr. 

Il prit du sable entre ses doigts, essaya de s'en recouvrir la peau. Mais le sable glissait entre ses phalanges et disparaissait.   
Dans cette immensité noire, Harry était comme pris au piège.

Il se redressa.   
Il se mit à nager, très vite. Longtemps.   
Sa grotte était un peu excentrée, le long d'une falaise très escarpée. Personne n'y venait jamais. Le trou pour entrer était tout petit, qui plus est. Il se coula à l'intérieur, s'écorchant légèrement les épaules. Il fallait nager dans le noir complet pendant quelques secondes et puis il arrivait dans une sorte de cave. L'eau ne montait pas jusqu'en haut. Harry pensa qu'il pourrait emmener Louis, un jour. 

Il sortit sa tête de l'eau et nagea jusqu'à la terre ferme. Là, bien au sec contre la paroi, il avait entassé tous ses trésors. Il y avait comme une petite montagne de vêtements, de bijoux, de chaussures. Et au milieu, plié sur un gros caillou, le t-shirt de Louis.   
Harry l'attrapa et caressa doucement le tissu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il y avait cette bouche qui tirait la langue dessinée dessus mais il aimait bien le motif. Il s'allongea et posa le t-shirt sur son visage, le respirant longuement. L'odeur de Louis n'avait pas disparu, avalée par l'eau de mer. Elle était toujours là, dans les fibres du coton. Harry pouvait imaginer sa peau se tendre sous le tissu, les muscles de son ventre respirer. La douceur de son dos, la forme de ses omoplates. Là, ses épaules. Et là, l'ouverture sur sa nuque, peut-être un peu, l'odeur de son shampooing. 

Il se mit à pleurer, serrant le t-shirt plus fort contre lui.   
Est-ce qu'il inventait tout ?  
Peut-être que ce t-shirt ne sentait rien d'autre que le sel. 

Sel de mer.   
Sel de tristesse. 

Harry ferma les yeux sous le t-shirt et posa une main sur son ventre. 

En plus du bizarre triste il y avait Louis.

Les yeux de Louis.

La peau de Louis.

La bouche de Louis.

La voix de Louis.

L'envie de Louis.

Louis.

L o u i s 

LOUIS

LOUISLOUISLOUISLOUISLOUISLOUIS

 

* *

*

 

La peau de Malek était brune, et ce brun là rendait Louis un peu fou. Assoiffé. 

Il mordit doucement son épaule, arrachant un petit gémissement au jeune homme. Il frotta son nez contre sa nuque, respirant son odeur. Il grogna :

-Tu sens trop bon.

Malek se mit à rire. Il se retourna. Ses mains étaient aussi grandes que celles d'Harry, mais plus fortes aussi. Juste... C'était des mains d'hommes. Louis adorait ça, sentir ses mains dévaler sur son ventre et tenir sa taille, le serrer un peu. Il se sentait protégé. 

Il avait de la sueur jusque dans le creux de son dos. 

-J'ai encore envie de toi. 

Malek rit à nouveau. Il riait beaucoup. Il avait une belle bouche, avec des lèvres épaisses et un peu de barbe en dessous qui piquait les joues de Louis. Malek était plus âgé que lui. Il savait beaucoup de choses. Louis se sentait un peu nul face à lui mais ça allait, parce qu'il était très gentil. Et il avait l'air de bien aimer le fait que Louis se laisse aller dans ses bras donc, bon...

Les muscles de ses bras se tendirent un peu et il renversa Louis sur le matelas. 

-T'es infatiguable. 

-Je brûle.

Malek releva le visage, les yeux un peu plus sombres. Louis se mordilla la lèvre. Il était beau. Il ressemblait à un mannequin. Louis n'arrivait pas vraiment à réaliser qu'il couchait avec un garçon comme ça. Il regarda son dos s'arrondir lorsqu'il se pencha pour attraper un nouveau préservatif. Il avait envie d'embrasser ses omoplates et de les lécher. Il le dit à voix haute et Malek vint en lui avec un grognement de plaisir. 

-Après alors. 

Louis s'accrocha à sa nuque, griffant un peu sa peau. C'était meilleur qu'avec tous les autres garçons. En fait il n'avait couché qu'avec trois autres personnes avant Malek. Une fille quand il était en seconde, Charly avec qui il était sorti pendant plus d'un an et un homme, un peu après les résultats du bac. Malek semblait être les trois réunis. Il avait la douceur, un éclat d'amour au fond des yeux et de l'expérience. Louis se sentait bien dans ses bras. 

Ils firent encore l'amour une fois après. Dans l'autre sens. Louis aimait bien aussi, mais il préfèrait lorsque les draps collaient à son dos. Ca avait quelque chose de très sensuel, qu'il n'aurait pas su expliquer. 

Ensuite ils prirent le goûter assis par terre dans le petit salon. Malek se lêchait les doigts en mangeant du Nutella et Louis soupira :

-Tu peux arrêter d'être terriblement attirant pendant plus de deux minutes ? 

Malek esquissa un sourire malicieux.

-Je ne crois pas... C'est inhérant à ma personne.

Louis leva les yeux au ciel et finit son pain au chocolat avant de demander :

-Tu travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

-Tu ne serais pas là sinon.

-Je trouvais ça bizarre.

-J'ai ma journée. Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Louis arrêta son mouvement pendant un infime instant avant de répondre prudemment :

-Ca dépend, pourquoi ?

-J'allais en boîte avec des potes alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser ? T'es libre non ?

Louis n'aimait pas spécialement les boîtes de nuit. Les rares fois où il y avait été, il avait simplement fini bourré à danser torse-nu comme un débile alors... Bon. Et puis il y avait Harry. Louis avait envie de le revoir. Il aimait sa présence. Et... Il avait encore envie de lui prendre la main en regardant les vagues. 

Malek battit des paupières, tentant de faire la même moue que celle du Chat Potté.

-Allez ? Si je te dis qu'il y a moyen que je te suce dans les toilettes ?

Louis haussa les épaules.

-Bof. C'est pas trop mon truc. Je préfèrerais dans ton lit. On peut pas rester là ?

-T'es chiant, grogna Malek.

Louis le dévisagea quelques instants, se demandant si il était sérieux ou non. Mais son visage restait impénétrable, si bien qu'il finit par hasarder :

-Si je viens une heure ou deux ça te va ? Ensuite je rentre chez moi.

-T'es agoraphobe ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Un peu. 

Malek parut satisfait de la réponse puisqu'il tendit la main et caressa doucement la joue de Louis, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-Comme tu voudras alors. 

Louis lui sourit. C'était juste un petit mensonge... Un petit mensonge pour pouvoir rejoindre Harry ensuite. Rien de grave en somme. Et puis, il n'était pas en couple avec Malek après tout, il n'était rien d'autre que son plan cul des vacances.  
Il avait bien le droit à quelques secrets, non ? 

 

* *

*

 

Louis était complètement bourré.   
Bon.  
Peut-être pas complètement. 

Mais suffisament pour danser sur du Claude François.   
Déjà, quelle boîte passait encore du Claude François en 2016 ? 

La chemise noire que lui avait prêté Malek lui collait à la peau et d'autres peaux collaient à la sienne et c'était extrêmement bizarre parce qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir dragué ce gars qui était pourtant très mignon et – oh il avait la même fossette à la joue que Harry. 

Il se mit à rire et se colla davantage à lui pour pouvoir embrasser sa joue, à l'endroit de la fossette. Le garçon mit ses mains sur ses fesses et Louis frotta son nez contre son cou. 

-Toilettes ?

Hein ?   
Louis cligna des yeux, se sentant tirer hors de la piste de danse. Comment ça toilettes ? Il se dégagea brusquement, tanguant un peu vers la gauche et bafouilla :

-Euh non, non merci. 

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un garçon en fait. C'était plutôt un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Bon. Louis n'avait pas très envie de sucer la bite d'un potentiel homme de famille venant sauter du minot pendant que sa femme dormait. Il recula et crut bon d'ajouter :

-J'me sens pas bien. 

Il se retourna et fendit la foule, le pas un peu vacillant. Une bouteille traînait sur une table et il l'a prit avant de sortir par l'entrée de secours. Quelle heure était-il ? Il faisait nuit noire en tout cas. Il s'appuya un moment contre un mur, s'allumant une cigarette. Il regarda l'étiquette de la bouteille : Vodka. 

Il se mit à rire. Dégueulasse la Vodka. Il hésita à exploser la bouteille contre le mur mais soudain il eut envie de voir Harry. Peut-être qu'Harry aimait la Vodka ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais goûté ? Est-ce que les sirènes buvaient de la Vodka ? 

Il se mit à rire encore plus fort en imaginant une sirène bourrée et finit par s'éloigner de la boîte. Il prit le chemin vers la lande. Le vent qui soufflait toujours depuis plusieurs jours calma un peu son hystérie et il finit par avoir envie de vomir. Il s'agenouilla contre un réverbère. Il avait mal au ventre, comme si celui-ci était gonflé d'une eau brûlante. Il vomit. 

Ensuite il resta assis sur le bord du trottoir, la tête entre les mains. Il avait envie de boire de l'eau, mais à moins de sonner chez les gens, il allait avoir du mal à s'en procurer.   
Il se releva, le pas moins hésitant. 

Il traversa la lande. Il avait l'impression que l'alcool avait vidé entièrement la substance de son cerveau, pour n'y laisser que le prénom d'Harry en lettres capitales. 

H A R R Y

Il arriva au bord de la falaise et se pencha un peu. Il cria :

-HARRY ?

Une vague se fracassa lentement contre la roche. Rien ne bougea. Louis décida de descendre quand même. Il coinca la bouteille dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et se laissa glisser vers le bas, s'aggripant aux parois. A la moitié du chemin, il aperçut l'ombre d'Harry apparaître entre les vagues. Il cria à nouveau :

-EH ! HARRY ! C'EST MOI J'ARRIVE !

Il se remit à rire :

-J'AI UNE SURPRIIISE.

Il se laissa quasiment tomber jusqu'en bas, déchirant son jean au niveau des genoux. Il entendit Harry dire quelque chose mais ne comprit absolument pas et se précipita vers lui en agitant la bouteille.

-Harryyyy !

La sirène venait de s'asseoir sur leur rocher et il l'escalada rapidement pour venir l'enlacer. Il enfouit son visage contre sa nuque et respira longuement l'odeur de sa peau.

-Tu sens trop bon toi aussi.

-Louis ? Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ?

La voix d'Harry était froide et Louis eut l'impression qu'une vague gelée venait de le recouvrir. Il se recula lentement, et regarda Harry qui semblait mortifié, et qui frottait de sa main les parties de son corps que Louis venaient de toucher, comme si il voulait que ce n'eut pas été le cas. 

-Je... Je suis désolé..., bégaya Louis. 

Il se sentait misérable maintenant, avec sa bouteille dans une main et la douceur de l'épaule d'Harry comme hantant encore sa joue. 

-Tu peux t'asseoir. C'est pas grave. 

Harry se frottait toujours. Sa voix était différente de d'habitude, comme si il était sur le point de pleurer. Louis avait une boule dans la gorge qui était en train de prendre toute la place. Harry releva les yeux vers lui, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. 

-Tu sens bizarre toi. C'est quoi ?

Il pointa du doigt la bouteille. 

Louis secoua lentement la tête.

-Rien. C'était un cadeau pour toi. Mais tu me détestes maintenant. 

La bouche d'Harry s'étira en un sourire, déridant son visage qui semblait si froid quelques secondes auparavant. 

-Arrêtes de faire le bébé Louis. Donne moi ton cadeau. 

Louis lui donna la bouteille et s'assit près de lui. 

-C'est quoi ?, demanda Harry. 

-C'est de la Vodka. Je déteste. Mais peut-être que toi tu aimes alors je voulais te la donner. 

Harry fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, il ne comprenait rien, ce qui agaça Louis. Il lui reprit la bouteille des mains et l'ouvrit, la portant à ses lèvres. Il en avala un peu. 

-Ca brule. Ca réchauffe le ventre. T'as le ventre tout froid, je l'ai pris pour que ça te réchauffe aussi un peu.

Harry avait un regard très préoccupé, presque... Triste. Louis ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il lui fit un sourire un peu bancal. Harry souriait généralement après. Mais pas là. Il se contenta d'attraper la bouteille et de boire lui aussi une gorgée. Louis vit le liquide descendre dans sa gorge, et soulever un peu sa pomme d'Adam. Il vit aussi une goutte d'alcool se glisser au coin de ses lèvres, et descendre contre son menton. 

Il se pencha un peu. Harry lâche la bouteille, qui tomba dans l'eau dans un bruit sourd. De minuscules gouttes d'eau les aspergèrent. Mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte. 

Ils s'embrassaient.   
Les lèvres collantes.  
Le ventre en feu.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry inspira longuement avant d'entrer dans la grotte de sa soeur. Il avait les doigts qui tremblaient un peu. Il nagea jusqu'à la pièce principale où Gemma était souvent allongée mais lorsqu'il y arriva, il n'y avait personne. Il fronça les sourcils. 

Gemma ne sortait presque jamais, encore moins l'après-midi puisqu'elle savait que Harry venait la voir. Mais après tout, si elle était allée faire un tour, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Et peut-être qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant ce soir... Alors Harry pouvait partir et n'aurait pas besoin de... Non.

Il allait l'attendre. 

Il fit le tour de la pièce en nageant un peu sur le dos. C'était agréable. Très silencieux. Lorsqu'il s'allongeait dans l'océan il y avait toujours des poissons pour venir tourner autour de lui et lui tirer les cheveux mais ici le monde était comme une bulle protégée du reste de l'océan. Presque mystique. Il leva un bras, le laissant flotter, regardant ses mains. Il avait tenu le cou de Louis entre ses mains. Et son bras. Il l'avait serré contre lui, avec cette main. Il avait aussi touché ses lèvres brûlantes avec son pouce. 

Il sentit son corps se tendre légèrement, comme pris dans une décharge électrique. Il se força à respirer à nouveau longuement. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Louis comme si il était la seule personne vivante au monde. Peut qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Louis tout court, parce qu'aucun miracles n'arriveraient jamais et-

C'est là qu'il la vit.  
Une petite boite, caché dans un renfoncement de la roche. 

Harry n'était pas du genre à fouiller dans les affaires des autres mais plus il fixait la boîte, plus il se sentait comme... Attiré. Sa soeur ne cacherait jamais quelque chose qui n'était pas important, il le savait. Il resta quelques secondes immobiles, luttant contre lui-même, avant de finir par nager jusqu'à la boîte. Elle était noire. C'était une sorte de petit tiroir.   
Prudemment, il l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait que des papiers dedans. Il en prit un, le lut rapidement. Ca venait d'un cabinet médical. Il fronça les sourcils. Relu. En prit un autre. Son coeur battait de plus en plus furieusement.   
Il rangea les papiers, referma la tiroir, et retourna s'allonger sur le sable.

Gemma arriva quelques minutes après. Elle sourit à Harry en le voyant, un sourire languide, effacé. Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il prononça simplement, d'une voix froide et déterminée :

-Dis moi où habite le docteur Corden.

 

* *

*

 

-Je ne t'ai même pas vu partir l'autre soir.

-Hm... J'étais fatigué. 

Louis regardait le sol. Il sentait le regard de Malek posé sur lui, et il n'avait absolument pas envie de relever les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit et le jeune homme murmura :

-Tu rentres ?

Louis releva enfin la tête, et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il fallait qu'il se force. Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de Malek si... Bref. Il déposa sa veste dans l'entrée. Malek se jeta sur le canapé, allumant la télé. Louis savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ils allaient se jeter l'un contre l'autre et faire l'amour sur le tapis tout doux de chez Ikea et ensuite prendre une douche en même temps et puis retourner faire l'amour dans le lit ou sur la table de la cuisine ou... peut importe. Il n'avait pas très envie aujourd'hui. Il s'assit près de Malek, et plia ses jambes contre son torse pour poser sa joue sur ses genoux. 

-On regarde un film ?, proposa t-il.

Malek sembla un peu perdu, mais il se contenta d'acquieser et se connecta sur Netflix.

-Une série plutôt ?

-Bof. Tu veux pas regarder un Disney ? Comme, euh, La Petite sirène ? 

-Sérieusement ?

-... Je crois ?

Malek le fixa un long moment avant de soupirer.

-Il y a un problème Louis ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Pas toi. Moi.

-Non... 

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça alors ?

Parce que j'ai embrassé une sirène ? 

-Comment ?

-J'sais pas... Renfermé ? 

-Tu me fais un câlin ?

Malek eut un léger mouvement de surprise puis il laissé échapper un petit rire.

-T'es vraiment incompréhensible.

C'est moi qui ne comprends rien à ce monde. 

Il s'approcha et enlaça Louis. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Malek mit La Petite Sirène, et Louis se mit à pleurer lorsque le dessin animé se termina. Malek semblait vraiment mal à l'aise et il prétexta préparer un repas pour s'échapper. Louis se roula en boule sur le canapé, le sweat de Malek autour de lui.

Et comme il n'arrêtait pas de le faire depuis la veille, il posa ses doigts sur sa bouche, caressant la surface de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir la douceur du baiser d'Harry. Il pouvait se souvenir de la chaleur, de leurs langues collantes, de son torse frôlant le sien, de sa main entourant son bras, de ses doigts glissant sur sa nuque. 

C'était... Nul.   
Pas le baiser. Mais tout le reste.

Avec Harry c'était... Peut-être que c'était évident. Il avait eu envie de lui, en l'embrassant. Il avait eu envie de lécher son torse, d'embrasser la peau de son cou, de manger du chocolat sur son ventre et puis... Il avait eu d'embrasser ses genoux, de se glisser entre ses jambes, de poser la main sur son sexe et de se perdre en lui et... et Harry n'avait rien de tout ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas.

Alors ce qui avait été merveilleusement bon juste avant été devenu immensément douloureux. 

Maintenant il avait juste peur. 

Malek déposa un plateau sur la table basse, avec deux hamburgers fait maison. Louis se redressa un peu, le remerciant du bout des lèvres. Il avait encore envie que Malek le prenne dans ses bras et lui fasse un câlin. Il avait juste envie d'être réchauffé par ses bras fermes et d'oublier, d'effacer la partie de son cerveau obsédé par Harry. C'était ce qu'il se passait non ? Une obsession. Juste ça. A la fin des vacances, il serait bien obligé d'oublier Harry et alors... Alors ça irait. Les sirènes n'existeraient plus.

Malek dut sentir que Louis avait besoin de se changer les idées puisqu'il se mit à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Louis écoutait à peine, se concentrant seulement sur le son que faisait les mots. Au bout d'un moment, il n'eut plus faim du tout alors il se pencha et embrassa Malek. Le jeune homme en eut presque l'air soulagé. 

-Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

-Ouais... On va au lit ?

Malek leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'es insupportable. Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. 

Louis fit la moue, haussant les épaules.

-T'es pas obligé de dire oui. Maintenant j'ai envie, c'est tout.

-C'est bon, moi aussi de toute façon. Je range tout ça, tu m'attends dans la chambre ?

Louis sourit et se releva. Il adorait la chambre de Malek. Il s'y sentait en sécurité, peut-être parce qu'elle était tout petite et toute bleue. Cette couleur était apaisante. Il se déshabilla rapidement et tira les rideaux. Dehors, le ciel s'embrasait une dernière fois. Louis ne voulait pas voir le soleil mourir à l'horizon. Il voulait seulement un grand ciel noir, et des milliers d'étoiles. Il aurait voulu faire l'amour sur le trottoir dehors, et embrasser Malek en s'imaginant être la lune aspirant la chaleur du soleil. 

Il se glissa sous la couette. Il entendait Malek chantonner dans la cuisine. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Sûrement pas. Il n'était pas amoureux en tout cas. C'était plus... Un bon ami. Quelqu'un avec qui il aimait discuter de tout et de rien, fumer à la fenêtre en regardant les passants et traîner dans les rues. Bon, quelqu'un avec qui il couchait aussi mais ça c'était plus comme... un petit plus ? Il ne se voyait pas sortir avec lui par contre. D'ailleurs, il savait qu'ils ne garderaient sûrement pas contact après les vacances. 

Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela lui faisait si mal de penser la même chose à propos d'Harry ? Ils ne couchaient même pas avec lui. Ils s'étaient juste embrassés alors qu'il était bourré et... ça n'avait rien à voir. En plus c'était une sirène. Donc totalement incompatible avec lui. 

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'y penser.

Malek ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Louis lui sourit, en le voyant se déshabiller, faisant tomber les vêtements autour de lui comme une pluie multicolore. 

Puis il le laissa faire. Il le laissa lui embrasser le ventre, mordiller ses côtes, il le laissa toucher son dos, retracer sa colonne vertébrale. Il se couvrit d'une fine pellicule de sueur quand ses doigts caressèrent son sexe et il devint fou lorsque sa bouche se posa sur la sienne. 

Il perdit la sensation des lèvres d'Harry. Son corps était en train de devenir liquide. Il voulut hurler, repousser Malek mais il avait l'impression d'être collé aux draps, incapable de s'en retirer. La bouche d'Harry. Il ne se souvenait déjà plus. Le souffle de Malek était en train de tout âbimer. 

Il ferma les yeux, fort. Il s'imagina être ailleurs. Il s'imagina être à nouveau sur la plage, sur le rocher, les yeux d'Harry comme des éclats d'un ciel de fin du monde, sa bouche si sombre au milieu de sa peau porcelaine. Il s'imagina l'odeur collante de l'alcool, le goût amer sur la langue, la langueur du baiser. Il s'imagina que les doigts entre ses cuisses étaient ceux, si fins, presque transparents de Harry, et ce sexe qui le remplissait c'était le sien aussi, c'était son corps qu'il caressait, c'était son visage, son si beau visage, son dos, ses reins, la rondeur de ses fesses, et si il remontait ses doigts, ses cheveux éparpillés sur sa nuque.

Son corps se mit à trembler. 

Ensuite il oublia. 

Le monde devint cotonneux. 

Il s'entendit murmurer le prénom de Harry. 

Il s'entendit vouloir l'embrasser encore.

Peut-être qu'il le cria. 

Ce fut une vague, énorme, gelée aussi. 

Le silence. 

Ensuite il pleura longtemps, recroquevillé sur lui même, la peau frissonnante. 

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Malek avait disparu.


	13. Chapter 13

-Loulou ?

Louis posa son bol dans l'évier et se retourna vers sa petite soeur.

-Oui Daisy ?

-On va à la plage cette après-midi ?

-T'as demandé à maman ? Mais je pense que oui, chaton. 

-Mais toi tu viens plus avec nous.

Louis sourit et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant je vais venir.

-Pourquoi tu venais pas avant ?

-Parce que... j'avais un ami. Mais on est plus ami.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est des histoires d'adultes mon coeur, t'es trop petite pour savoir ça. Ou est Phoebe ?

-Dans le salon, elle regarde la télé avec mamie.

-Vas la retrouver, ok ? J'ai des trucs à faire mais cette après-midi je viens à la plage alors on fera un château de sable ensemble, si tu veux.

-D'accord !

La petite fille partit en courant dans le salon et Louis se releva. Il n'avait pas vu Malek en partant de son appartement, la veille. Il était sorti en pleine nuit, les cheveux en bataille, son t-shirt à l'envers. Et il avait passé la moitié de la nuit allongé par terre dans la lande juste en face de la maison. Quand il avait eu froid, il avait fini par regagner sa chambre. Il se sentait juste... Affreusement mal. Malek l'avait entendu prononcer le prénom d'un autre et c'était... Plutôt humiliant ? Pour eux deux en fait. 

Louis avait vraiment, vraiment un problème.   
Fantasmer sur Harry.   
Une sirène.  
UNE SIRENE. 

 

Il allait falloir qu'il l'imprime et qu'il se le colle sur le front ou... bref. 

Il monta dans sa chambre et sortit son ordinateur. Il avait promis un Skype à Liam, et même si il n'en mourrait pas d'envie, il éprouvait un certain besoin de retrouver le visage familier et rassurant de son meilleur ami. 

Liam décrocha presque immédiatement. Il était visiblement avec son téléphone puisqu'il marchait dans la rue, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. 

-Salut Lou !

-Salut.

Liam allait apparemment très bien puisqu'il commença à raconter - à une vitesse assez hallucinante – tout ce qu'il faisait avec Lya – la femme de sa vie – et à décrire toutes ses qualités. Louis l'écouta, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était agréable de voir Liam aussi heureux, lui qui allait d'échecs amoureux en échecs amoureux depuis qu'il le connaissait. Lya avait l'air d'être une personne fantastique, et pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, Louis se sentit nostalgique de sa ville. Il aurait voulu passer ses soirées avec Niall et Liam, et rire avec Lya et voir Liam en tomber amoureux. Il ne voulait plus être ici, à avoir mal au coeur et à devenir fou. 

Liam dut s'apercevoir du trouble sur son visage puisqu'il s'arrêta net dans sa description de la garde robe entière de Lya pour demander d'une voix légèrement inquiète :

-Et toi Lou, tout va bien ?

-Hm... Bof. 

-C'est les filles ?

Louis ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Liam s'inquiétait quasiment autant que lui pour ses petites soeurs, ce qui était assez adorable. Il secoua la tête.

-Non non, elles vont très bien. Elles s'amusent beaucoup. C'est plutôt... Moi ?

-Tu veux me raconter ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment la peine...

Liam leva les yeux au ciel et Louis pouvait presque l'entendre l'insulter dans sa tête. 

-Si tu m'as dit tout ça, c'est que tu as envie d'en parler, je me trompe ?

-Hm. Pas trop... Tu vois, il y avait... Ce garçon ? Tu te souviens ?

-Tu m'en as parlé en sms, non ? C'est Malek ?

-Ouais voilà ! Eh bien, en fait c'était super mais... Il y a aussi un autre, heu... Garçon. Enfin sorte de garçon. 

\- " Sorte " de garçon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Non, rien. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Il s'appelle Harry.

-Il t'as fait du mal ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Non, pas du tout. Absolument pas. Il est... il est adorable. Et, hm, on s'est embrassé. Mais... Enfin c'est impossible, avec lui. On ne peut pas faire ça et, bref. J'ai couché avec Malek ensuite et j'ai, comment dire... J'ai imaginé Harry à la place et... ah. C'est assez humiliant je crois.

Louis se frotta la nuque, affreusement gêné. Liam écarquillait les yeux derrière l'écran.

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'en couchant avec Malek tu as crié le prénom d'Harry, c'est ça ?

-Oui...

-Ah. Il l'a mal pris ?

-Je crois... Enfin quand je, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux il n'était plus là et je pense qu'il était dans la salle de bain.

-En même temps, je comprends qu'il ne voulait plus te voir... C'est qui ce Harry au juste ? 

Louis resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il inspira longuement, et puis il murmura :

-Je crois que c'est la personne la plus belle que j'ai vu de ma vie. Si tu voyais ses yeux ils sont... Immensément lumineux et verts. Il a un sourire adorable aussi, qui lui fait des fossettes aux joues et sa peau est si pâle on dirait, on dirait une poupée. Il a les cheveux assez longs aussi et parfois il me laisse mettre mes mains dedans et tu sais, j'aimerais tellement juste, pouvoir les respirer et je ne sais pas, me noyer dedans, ou quand il me regarde, me noyer tout court. Il est merveilleux, vraiment, et je n'avais jamais été embrassé comme ça de ma vie et je voudrais, j'sais pas, lui offrir le monde entier pour qu'il soit heureux mais j'ai tellement peur aussi parce que je suis fou de ressentir ça pour lui, et depuis le début je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, que j'aurais jamais du lui adresser la parole, que j'aurais jamais du revenir chaque soir, jamais du parler avec lui et faire une liste des jolis mots du monde parce que lui le mot qu'il préfère c'est mon prénom et tu vois c'est totalement niais mais quand il m'a dit ça je... je crois que je me suis mis à l'aimer un peu trop fort ?

Louis se tut. Il chercha dans le regard de son ami quelque chose qui serait comme une porte de secours mais Liam se contenta simplement de murmurer :

-Mais Louis... Je comprends pas : pourquoi tu ne te contenterais pas de l'aimer le plus fort possible ? 

Louis sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. 

-Parce que c'est impossible.

-L'amour ce n'est impossible que dans les livres, Lou. 

-Tu comprends pas.

-C'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! T'es amoureux de lui, non ?

-Je... Je sais pas. Je ne crois pas. C'est juste... Il me plaît beaucoup.

-Bon t'es amoureux, c'est bien ce que je disais. Donc tu vas le voir. Tu l'embrasses. Vous couchez ensemble. Tu cries le bon prénom. Vous vous mariez. Vous avez des gosses. Fin.

-On est pas dans un conte de fée, Li.

-Tu veux que je te dises ? Je crois que si. Je crois que toutes les histoires d'amour sont des contes de fée. Alors peut-être que ton Harry n'est ni un preux chevalier, ni un valeureux prince, ni une sirène ou je ne sais quoi, mais ça ne change rien au fait que l'amour c'est de la magie. Si il en vaut la peine, alors vas-y. Et ne me dis pas que c'est impossible sinon je raccroche, ce qui serait dommage pour toi parce que je n'avais pas fini de te faire l'inventaire de tous les endroits où j'ai fait l'amour avec Lya. 

Louis se mit à rire. Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de pleurer, et peut-être aussi que Liam avait raison, et que après tout, il s'en foutait que Harry soit une sirène ou un troll ou une licorne -bon là non quand même-, il y avait une chose qu'il voulait : passer du temps avec lui et l'embrasser encore, l'embrasser mille fois jusqu'à ce que son coeur batte au rythme du sien. 

 

* *

*

 

Il faisait presque froid. 

Harry était à moitié allongé dans le sable, l'autre moitié de son corps étant toujours dans l'eau. Il regardait le ciel. L'immense ciel. Il voulait devenir lui aussi immense comme ça, infini. N'être ni une sirène, ni un humain. Etre juste... Là. Respirer. Vivre. Etre le monde et le tenir entre ses mains. Nager comme on court. Faire l'amour en étant une musique. Naître des fleurs et devenir un éclat de verre. 

Et peut-être ne plus penser. Arrêter d'avoir mal. Arrêter de se sentir si laid. Arrêter de demander l'impossible. Arrêter d'espérer. Arrêter de tout détruire autour de soi. Arrêter de tomber amoureux des mauvaises personnes. Arrêter d'être un problème. Arrêter de penser à Louis. 

Surtout ça. 

Et en même temps non. 

Juste penser à Louis. Ne penser qu'à Louis. Etre empli de LouisLouisLouis jusqu'à ce ne plus avoir que son prénom sur la langue, jusqu'à ne plus voir que lui dans chaque vague, dans chaque nuage, l'entendre respirer là où il y aurait une rafale de vent et-

-Haz ?

Harry se retourna à demi. Louis était en train de dévaler la falaise. Comme presque chaque soir depuis le début des vacances. Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer que cela changerait un jour. Il lui sourit. Louis courait vers lui et il se sentait heureux à nouveau, complet. Peut-être que Louis était réellement devenu son monde entier, finalement.

Le jeune homme était en short et vint s'allonger près de lui, mettant ses pieds dans l'eau. Harry avait envie de l'embrasser pour lui dire bonsoir et de l'appeller "mon coeur" ou un surnom niais de ce genre. Mais il ne le fit pas. 

-Salut.

Louis lui prit la main. Ca semblait évident. Il la serra entre ses doigts. La main de Louis, un peu moite, toute petite. Il avait envie de lui écrire des poèmes. Il le dit à voix haute. Louis rit.

-Vas-y.

-Je crois que je suis nul.

-Mais non, c'est mignon.

-D'accord, alors... Hm. C'est un haïku :

Ciel immense de l'océan  
Je tiens entre ma main  
Le coeur battant du monde. 

Louis ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'embrasser doucement les phalanges d'Harry. Il murmura :

-J'aime le goût d'océan de ta peau.

Harry tendit les doigts et redessina le profil de son visage, les ombres sur ses pomettes légèrement saillantes, la courbe ciselée de sa bouche. Louis souffla à nouveau :

-Est-ce que nous sommes fous ? 

-C'est mal ?

-Non. Il faut être fou pour survivre dans ce monde. 

-J'aime bien être fou avec toi. 

Louis lâcha sa main. Il se sentait mélancolique soudain. Et apaisé en même temps. Comme si un immense fleuve limpide parcourait son corps. Il se recroquevilla un peu, posant sa tête sur le ventre d'Harry.

-Il faut que je te dises... J'avais rencontré quelqu'un.

-Je sais, tu sens son odeur.

Les mains d'Harry s'éparpillèrent dans les cheveux courts de Louis, comme des petites plumes d'oiseau brun.

-Il s'appellait Malek. Je l'aimais bien. Je crois qu'il me déteste maintenant. Donc je ne sentirais plus son odeur maintenant. 

-Pourquoi ? 

-J'ai dit ton prénom quand on faisait l'amour. 

La main d'Harry cessa son mouvement. Louis perçut le léger tremblement du bout de ses doigts, et le ratement de son coeur, si régulier jusqu'à présent. Louis se sentait très loin de tout ce qu'il venait de dire, alors il murmura :

-Tu peux continuer les caresses s'il te plaît ? J'adore.

-Je ne sais pas... C'est bizarre, non ?

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que... Tu pensais à moi en faisant l'amour avec lui ?

-Je suis fou.

-De moi ?

-Pas de toi. Ou si. Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il faut être fou tout court pour être fou de toi... Tu recommences les caresses ?

La main d'Harry dévala doucement contre la nuque de Louis. Il soupira d'aise.

-Ca te gênes que je t'ai dit ça ?

-Un peu. Ca me met mal à l'aise.

-Je voulais te le dire. Je suis désolé, d'être bizarre et... bref. Tu me rends bizarre. 

Silence.   
Louis se mit à somnoler. 

Et s'endormit. 

Il se réveilla avec l'aurore. Harry n'était plus là, et la mer léchait le haut de ses genoux. Il se dépêcha de se reculer, tapant dans un coquillage qui roula sur le sable. Il sourit. Prit le petit objet. Remonta la falaise. 

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'allongea dans son lit et serra le coquillage contre son coeur. Si il y posait son oreille, il entendrait le bruit de la mer. Si il regardait à l'intérieur, il lisait le petit poème de Harry. 

Deux mondes  
Battant dans sa main.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis descendit la falaise. En bas, à l'ombre d'un rocher, il pouvait déjà voir Harry qui l'attendait. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre le sol et courut vers lui. 

-Haz ?

La sirène releva la tête. Louis fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

-Eh... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Les yeux d'Harry étaient rouges, comme ceux de quelqu'un ayant trop pleuré. Le coeur de Louis se serra davantage. Harry détourna à nouveau la tête, fixant la mer. 

-Non... Ca va. C'est... L'eau de mer.  
-Te fous pas de ma gueule.  
-J'ai des allergies.  
-Harry.  
-Vas t'en.   
-Si tu n'avais pas envie de me voir, il ne fallait pas venir.

Harry resta silencieux. Louis soupira, n'osant pas approcher ou le toucher, ce dont il avait pourtant désespérement besoin. De toute façon, il ne savait pas comment aurait réagi Harry. Quelque fois, il semblait aimer le contact et d'autres, il repoussait simplement Louis sans explications.  
Louis finit par s'asseoir derrière le rocher, dos à Harry. Il attendit. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu rendre Harry triste, lui qui semblait tellement apaisé la veille au soir ? La voix de la sirène finit par se mêler au bruit de l'océan.

-Je crois que je me déteste. Je déteste mon... corps. Toi aussi, non ? Je crois que tu me trouves répugnant mais comme tu es gentil... Je suis, je ne suis même pas entièrement humain ou poisson, je suis juste... monstrueux ?  
-Tu n'es pas-  
-Arrête. Laisse moi parler.

Louis se releva, mais il sentit le dos de Harry se contracter, comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à plonger.

-Harry je t'assure que-  
-Je veux mourir.  
-Quoi ?!

Louis se retourna tout à fait. Harry était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait l'air d'un enfant, mais d'un enfant sans rêves, malheureux, vide, déchiré. 

-Je veux mourir. Tout le temps. Je ne suis pas à ma place ici, tu comprends ? Je me trouve si laid. Je hais cette queue, je hais ne pas avoir de jambes, de pieds, de mollets. Je voudrais pouvoir courir et sauter et marcher et danser et tout ce que toi tu peux faire-  
-Je ne peux pas nager aussi vite que toi moi ! Harry tu es merveilleux, tu es un don, tu es magique et-  
-Je m'en fous !

Harry releva rageusement le visage. Ses mains tremblaient sur le rocher et pendant un instant, Louis eut peur de sa colère au point de reculer. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry comme ça. Il le connaissait timide, curieux, adorable, drôle, gentil, attirant, intriguant, mystérieux, mais en colère, jamais. 

-Je m'en fous... Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte de savoir nager vite et de respirer sous l'eau quand je pourrais naviguer jusqu'au bout du monde sur un bateau et plonger dans les profondeurs de l'océan avec un scaphandre. Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte ? Je ne veux pas être... être une putain de sirène en détresse comme il y en a dans les contes, je ne veux pas sauver de princes de la noyade et je ne veux pas ensorceler Ulysse en lui chantant une chanson idiote ou je ne sais quoi je veux juste... je veux juste   
être

humain

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.   
Au loin, la tâche noire d'un bateau de pêche et une nuée de mouettes blanches.   
Le vent.   
Immense, le vent.   
En colère avec Harry.   
Ou pour lui.   
Qui sait ?   
Le vent qui hurle à l'injustice.  
Louis qui a mal au ventre de tous les mots enfoncés dans sa peau et qui y meurent en saignant. 

Il s'avance doucement, s'assoit près d'Harry. Il regarde ses longues mains, posées sur sa queue scintillante. Il respire. C'est douloureux.

-C'est impossible pour toi d'être humain, Harry.

Silence. 

-Mais je ne te trouves pas répugnant. Je t'-... je t'apprécies comme tu es. Je te trouves beau comme tu es, différent. Tu dois prendre soin de cette différence et apprendre à l'aimer aussi.   
-Et si je sais que je n'y arriverais jamais ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'espérer l'impossible ?   
-Parce que... Parce que c'est trop compliqué ! Comment voudrais-tu faire ?  
-Je pourrais me faire opérer.   
-Hein ? Par qui ?  
-Ne crois pas que notre monde est moins évolué que le tien. Nous avons de très bon médecins  
-Tu connais des sirènes qui sont devenues des hommes ?

Harry haussa les épaules. 

-Non... Je veux dire : c'est illégal. Mais je sais que ça existe.   
-Comment ?  
-Parce que ma soeur s'était renseigné.   
-Ta soeur aussi elle... Bon.  
-Oui. Je suppose que tu en as entendu parler de toute façon. C'est elle qui a rencontré un humain. C'était un salaud. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Gemma, il lui a fait croire... Toutes sortes de choses. Je crois qu'il a voulu la capturer. Gemma est très malheureuse maintenant, et à cause de sa faute elle a du être exilé. C'est pour ça que j'avais aussi peur de te parler les premières fois. Et... Bref. Elle voulait devenir humaine pour pouvoir vivre avec cet homme, alors elle s'était renseigné sur ce docteur. C'est comme ça que je le sais. 

Louis prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'était trop d'informations d'un seul coup. Peut-être que c'était juste... Il repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés... Et si... Et si Harry devenait humain alors peut-être... Peut-être qu'ils auraient une chance, ensemble ?

-C'est de la folie, finit-il par murmurer.  
-Tu disais qu'il en fallait.   
-Mais pas pour... Enfin c'est sûrement très dangereux, encore plus si c'est illégal.  
-Sûrement oui.

Louis redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

-Haz, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... On pourrait continuer comme ça, simplement, je reviens l'année prochaine et on passe les vacances ensemble. Oublie ça...

Harry détourna le regard. Il murmura :

-Mais ce n'est pas pour toi que je veux faire ça Louis, c'est pour moi. C'est mon corps. Et ce corps là, ce n'est pas le mien. Je le sens.  
-Tu parles comme si tu savais qu'être tout à fait humain pourrait te rendre heureux.   
-Je le sais.  
-Comment ? Peut-être que tu n'aimera pas du tout ça. Peut-être qu'avoir des jambes t'encombrera. Et puis peut-être que pouvoir respirer sous l'eau naturellement te manquera, que ta famille te manquera, je ne sais pas, tu y as pensé ?  
-CA FAIT DES ANNEES QUE J'Y PENSE BORDEL ! Alors bien sûr que oui ! Je sais. Je. Sais. Et j'ai mal. J'ai tellement, tellement mal au coeur... Tout le temps...

Il se mit à pleurer.  
Louis le prit dans ses bras.   
Ils restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre, prostrés dans une douleur sans nom.

Ensuite ils s'embrassèrent.   
Lentement, comme une caresse, comme pour tout réparer.  
La bouche de Louis tremblante contre celle de Harry.  
Ses doigts effleurant sa peau nue.  
Des murmures, pour se dire je t'aime comme tu es   
mais je t'aimerais aussi comme tu rêves d'être. 

 

* *  
*

Ils n'en parlèrent plus.  
Ou plutôt, Harry n'en parla plus.  
Louis se dit que, peut-être, il avait eu besoin de lui dire tout ça, et que maintenant ça allait mieux. Mais quand même. Parfois, il croisait son regard absent, et il y retrouvait la douleur, intacte. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une certaine fragilité depuis qu'il le connaissait, il comprenait maintenant que c'était ça : l'impression de ne pas être à sa place.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il ne fit simplement rien. 

Harry posait beaucoup de questions sur le monde des humains. Le jeune homme y répondait. Il aimait voir les yeux de Harry s'écarquiller lorsque Louis lui dévoilait des choses qu'il trouvait absolument dingues ou qu'il lui décrivait des beaux paysages. Louis lui avait aussi raconté pour les guerres, la maladie, la violence, les mots durs, les gens qui crèvent de froid, et de faim, toutes les choses laides qu'on cache d'habitude. Louis avait tout raconté. Harry n'avait pas eu peur, il avait dit :

Je veux renaître dans cette violence ça. 

Il était sûrement un peu fou. Mais Louis aussi alors. Immensément fou.

& ils continuaient à s'embrasser.

Beaucoup en fait. Presque tout le temps. Quand Louis parlait, Harry lui faisait des bisous dans le cou, sur les épaules, sur le ventre.   
Parfois, ils se contentaient juste de s'allonger l'un contre l'autre et de se respirer,de se réciter des morceaux de poèmes, d'inventer des histoires d'amour aux étoiles. Louis disait qu'ils avaient l'air de deux adolescents dans un film à l'eau de rose et Harry répondait :

Embrasse moi plus fort pour que je n'oublie jamais. 

Louis savait qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier.

 

* *

*

 

Louis déposa sa veste sur sur le porte manteau et enleva ses chaussures. Il avait les bras chargés de course et se dépêcha de rejoidre la cuisine pour déposer ses sacs sur la table. Sa grand-mère était là, nettoyant les bols du petit déjeuner dans sa blouse délavée. Louis se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

-Bonjour mamie, ça va ?

-Ca va Louis... Il y a quelqu'un pour toi dans ta chambre.

-Hein ?

Louis faillit faire tomber le pot de cornichons qu'il essayait de déposer dans un placard un peu trop haut pour lui.

-C'est Ed ?

-Non, c'est un beau jeune homme.

Sa grand mère lui fit un sourire malicieux. Bon. Super. Louis soupira :

-Métisse ? Grand ? L'air de ne pas beaucoup m'aimer ?

-Pour le dernier point je n'en sais rien mais si il ne t'aimes vraiment pas, dis lui que moi je suis disponible dans le salon !

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sérieusement mamie ?

Sa grand-mère se mit à rire et Louis rangea rapidement les dernières conserves, avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre sa chambre. Il respira un grand coup, et poussa la porte.

Malek se tenait effectivement là, assis sur sa chaise de bureau, le visage tourné vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la lande. Il tourna la tête lorsque Louis entra, lui accordant un petit sourire.

-Salut.

-Salut...

Louis referma prudemment la porte et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, un peu mal à l'aise. Malek se contentait de le fixer, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Peut-être une excuse ? Louis ne put pas s'empêcher de soupirer. Si il avait évité le jeune homme, c'était justement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans une telle situation. C'aurait été génial si il avait pu tout oublier. Mais non apparemment. Très bien.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, récita t-il très vite.

Silence.

-Et... Euh... Tu veux une explication là ?

Malek soupira. Il balaya la proposition d'un geste de la main. 

-Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas. En fait, je m'en fous un peu tu sais. C'était juste un peu blessant sur le coup, je suppose. Je suis un si mauvais coup que ça ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Je veux dire... T'étais vraiment génial au lit. J'adorais ça. Je crois que c'est moi qui... qui ait un problème. 

-C'est ton copain, Harry ?

Louis fronça un peu le sourcils. 

-Non. C'est pas mon copain.

-Tu couchais avec lui en même temps qu'avec moi alors ?

-Non. 

-D'accord. Donc c'est juste... un fantasme ?

Louis hésite un peu. Non. Harry était tellement plus que ça. C'était... Une météorite ? Qui avait foncé droit dans son coeur et était venu embraser son corps entier. Quelque chose comme ça. Pourtant, il hocha la tête.  
Malek sourit. Il se leva. Fit le tour de la pièce. S'arrêta devant la fenêtre. 

-La vue est vraiment cool d'ici.

Louis hocha la tête. Pour le coup, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre. Que cherchait Malek en venant ici ? A faire avouer à Louis qu'il était un être horrible couchant avec des garçons en pensant à d'autres ? Ou juste à faire la discussion ? 

-Louis ?

-Oui ?

-Tu me manques un peu. 

Ah. 

-Comment ça ?

-C'était cool nous deux non ? Je veux dire... Quand on couchait ensemble. J'aimais bien. Et ça ne me dérange que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre en même temps.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ?

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est... C'est malsain. Et je n'ai pas envie. 

-De moi ?

Louis resta silencieux un moment. Son regard se perdit au loin, sur la lande, et puis la mer, peinture grise et floue. Là où était Harry. Quelque part. Il murmura :

-Non. Pas de toi. De tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

-Je suis amoureux. 

-Ce n'est pas une bonne raison.

-Je sais. Je voulais juste... Vous le dire. 

-Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. La vraie raison ?

-Comme tous les gens qui viennent vous rendre visite, je suppose. 

-Je n'opère pas tout le monde. Il faut une bonne raison.

James Corden était une pieuvre énorme et il avait l'air très riche. Et aussi très gentil. C'était la première chose à laquelle Harry avait pensé en pénétrant dans sa grotte, qui était immense et extrêmement bien décorée. Harry aimait beaucoup sa façon de parler un peu froide, sa manière d'exposer clairement les choses et de dire sans ambiguité : ce que tu me demandes est très dangereux.  
Il lui faisait confiance. Alors il répondit simplement :

-Je suis né dans ce corps de sirène, mais il ne me correspond pas. Je le sens. En dessous, j'ai un corps d'humain. J'ai des jambes cachés sous ma queue. Je déteste ce corps. Ce n'est pas le mien. C'est tout. 

James Corden hocha lentement la tête. 

-Et la personne dont tu es amoureux n'a rien à voir avec ça ?

Harry ne voulait pas mentir. 

-Je crois que si. Un peu. Je veux dire : sans lui, je n'aurais pas le courage. Est-ce que c'est mal ?

-Je ne sais pas. 

Il sourit un peu. 

-Tu sais que ce que tu me demandes est très risqué, Harry ? L'opération pourrait mal se passer. 

-Vous l'avez déjà fait ? 

-Oui. Cinq fois. Il y a un garçon pour qui ça s'est très bien passé... Hm, Zayn. C'était son prénom. Il vit en Australie maintenant. Il avait rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant. Il était amoureux. Et c'était la première chose qu'il m'avait dit en rentrant dans mon cabinet. Tu me fais penser à lui. 

James toussa et attrapa avec l'une de ses tentacules, un cadre photo posé sur un meuble. Il le tendit à Harry.

-C'est lui, avec la fille dont il était amoureux. Il me l'a fait envoyé il y a un an. C'était un garçon très gentil.

Harry regarda le cadre pendant un instant puis releva les yeux vers James Corden : 

-Alors pour moi aussi vous voulez bien tenter ? S'il vous plaît ?

Il sourit. Sa tentacule vint récupérer le cadre.   
Il murmura :

-J'espère que tu penseras à m'envoyer une photo toi aussi. 

 

* *

*

 

Harry n'en parla pas à Louis.   
Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. 

Il restait deux semaines de vacances. 

Louis avait l'air mélancolique. Souvent, il apportait un livre et en lisant un extrait à Harry. Parfois même il prenait une pièce de théâtre, et essayait de lui faire une représentation. Louis était très doué pour faire rire les gens, au contraire d'Harry qui était maladroit et bizarre et qui faisait souvent n'importe quoi. Alors il se contentait de le regarder – admirer aurait été plus juste – et de lui proposer des façons de jouer, ou de lire. 

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie, et il se dit que si il devait mourir bientôt, alors ce n'était pas si grave. Il y avait eu Louis. 

-Dis, Lou, ça fait quoi de faire l'amour ?

Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre. La nuit était douce. Il y avait eu un orage la veille, et l'odeur lourde de la pluie subsistait dans l'air, mêlé à celle des fleurs sauvages sur la lande. Harry se sentait bien, le visage appuyé contre le ventre de Louis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il aimait autant son ventre. C'était comme... Un petit animal doux et roulé en boule qui respire. Il avait posé sa question d'un ton égal, comme il posait toutes les autres questions à Louis. 

-Tu veux dire... Physiquement ou ?

-Hm... Je sais pas. Les deux ?

-Les sirènes ne le font pas ?

-C'est différent. Et je ne l'ai jamais fait avec une sirène non plus.

-Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

-Oui. Mais c'était pas la question. Tu triches. 

Il sentit le rire de Louis soulever son ventre. C'était agréable, de parler à voix basse et de s'imaginer la vie. Il voyait le monde à travers les yeux de Louis. Il le voyait gris, vert et bleu, avec de grandes étendues d'eau et de ciel, et des fleurs sur les maisons. C'était surement n'importe quoi, mais bon.  
La voix de Louis le sortit de ses pensées.

-C'est... En fait, je pense que ça dépend d'avec qui tu le fais. Mais dans l'ensemble, ça te réchauffe le ventre. Tu as l'impression qu'une allumette très douce se craque sur ta peau et qu'un petit feu lèche chaque partie de ton corps. Ca donne l'impression d'être un peu fou aussi. Ou de mourir. J'ai tout le temps l'impression de mourir à la fin. Et puis je renais. Après avoir fait l'amour je me sens différent, toujours. Il y a des gens que ça rend triste ou tout vide. Moi j'ai souvent besoin de fumer et d'être silencieux. Mais ça me rend heureux. Et j'aime bien les câlins. C'est le meilleur, quand la peau de la personne que tu as aimé es encore toute chaude et collante et que tu peux te lover contre elle.

Harry avait fermé les yeux. Il imaginait. Il avait du mal en fait. Mais il aurait voulu rendre Louis comme ça. Tout... Chaud et heureux. Il murmura :

-C'est ça ce que tu préfères ? La fin ?

-Oui... Ou le tout début. Quand tu es fébrile et que ta peau tremble un peu. Ca me donne froid, le début. C'est... Comme sauter dans le vide, les yeux bandés, mais accroché à un fil très solide. J'ai peur et j'ai hâte à la fois.

-Ca a l'air... Génial.

-Oui, ça l'est. 

Ils restèrent silencieux ensuite. La même boule dans le ventre, dévorante, chaude. Un petit feu d'allumette. Harry entendait sa respiration comme un écho contre la peau de Louis. Il voyait son nombril, juste à côté de ses cils. Il y posa ses doigts. Le ventre de Louis se couvrit de minuscules frissons. Harry avait la gorge serré. Est-ce que c'était ça alors, avoir envie de quelqu'un ? 

Il le murmura.

Louis fit un bruit, une sorte de petit gémissement étouffé. 

Harry se redressa. 

Ils s'embrassèrent. 

Avec violence, avec dureté. Ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre.   
Mais les lèvres de Louis étaient toujours aussi douces, sa langue avait le même goût, celui du chocolat qu'ils avaient mangé deux heures avant.   
Harry se dit : c'est pareil.   
Mais j'ai envie de tellement plus.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Louis, juste sous son oreille. Il avait envie de pleurer. A la place, il souffla :

-Je peux ?

La main sur le bouton du short de Louis.   
Louis hocha la tête.

Harry se dit : 

Nous sommes complètement fous. 

Et ensuite :

Je l'aime tant.

Louis était nu sous la lumière de la lune. Harry pleurait un peu, le visage contre ses cuisses. Louis aussi pleurait. Ce n'était pas de la douleur, juste une immense tristesse, de ne pas pouvoir, de savoir que, impossible.   
Harry le toucha quand même, ce soir là. Du bout des doigts, il le caressa. Sa peau était si fine, traversée d'une veine bleue. Il y posa ses lèvres, ferma les yeux. C'était un goût de sel qui ressemblait à l'océan. Il rendit Louis incandescent. Ils se tenaient la main. Louis caressait son dos, embrassait son cou, mordait ses épaules, sa nuque. Ils roulèrent sur le sable, s'écorchèrent contre les galets.   
Harry regarda Louis mourir un peu, et puis renaître, le souffle court, des larmes le long de la bouche, les joues rouges, les doigts tremblants.   
Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, respirèrent leur peau en sueur.   
Louis dit à Harry :

Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça.

Et Harry murmura :

Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. 

La nuit s'éteignit à l'horizon.

 

* *

*

 

Louis s'assit sur le grand canapé.

Phoebe était assise par terre, en train de faire un coloriage magique. Daisy était parti en course avec leur mamie, et la maison était silencieux, comme terrassée par la chaleur du dehors. 

-Phoebe ?

La petite fille ne se retourna même pas. Louis toussa un peu, et puis se laissa glisser sur le sol, s'allongeant près de sa soeur.

-Tu veux que je te dises Phoebe ? J'aimerais bien que tu me donnes un conseil. 

Il sentit que sa soeur était d'un seul coup beaucoup plus attentive. Elle coloriait moins vite, et finit par lui jeter un petit coup d'oeil intrigué.

-Tu te souviens de l'histoire d'Ondine la sirène, j'imagine ?

Phoebe hocha lentement la tête. Elle lâcha son crayon et regarda Louis avec attention pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui sembla des siècles. 

-Je vais te dire un secret : Je suis tombé amoureux d'Ondine, mais j'ai un peu peur, parce que c'est une sirène et que je ne peux pas vivre avec elle. 

Phoebe fronça un peu les sourcils. Louis se mordit la lèvre. Il s'imagina que sa petite soeur allait répliquer qu'il disait n'importe quoi et retourner à son coloriage mais elle tendit simplement sa main, comme elle le faisait si souvent lorsque Louis racontait une histoire. Il sourit. 

-Comment elle est, ta Ondine ?, demanda la petite fille.

Louis leva son bras libre vers le plafond.

-Beaucoup plus grande que moi. Et plus forte aussi. Avec des muscles pour porter les sacs de course.

Phoebe se mit à rire, mettant sa petite main devant sa bouche. 

-Et aussi très très très belle. La plus belle sirène du monde. Avec des cheveux longs comme les tiens, mais plus foncés. 

-Et ses yeux ?

-Vert ! Mais un vert qui brille avec le soleil, et qui est comme constellés de petites paillettes. 

-C'est quoi " conselltés " ?

-Constellés. Ca veut dire que ses yeux sont remplis d'étoiles.

-C'est une sirène garçon ?

Louis sourit encore plus, et hocha la tête.

-Ouais. C'est une sirène garçon. Il s'appelle Harry. 

Phoebe prit un air grave et posa sa main sur le coeur de Louis, par dessus son t-shirt. 

-Alors il ne faut pas que tu l'abandonnes. Daisy m'a dit que maintenant, toutes les sirènes du monde devaient avoir un amoureux. 

Louis se mit à rire. Il voulut dire : ce n'est pas si facile que ça, mais il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Phoebe. Et peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'y croire lui aussi. Alors il s'accrocha très fort à la main de sa petite soeur et il murmura : 

-Tu as raison. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner.


	16. Chapter 16

-Je pars dans six jours.

Louis était assis sur le rocher. C'était l'aprés midi, et le soleil était brûlant. De toute façon, c'était toujours comme ça fin août, quand les vacances se finissaient, il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Louis aurait voulu rester toute sa vie, étendu sans penser à rien, le cri des mouettes perçant le silence.   
Harry était allongé sur le sable à côté de lui. Il avait dit : 

-Je suis sûr que je ressemble à une baleine échouée. 

Louis avait rit un peu. Et puis il avait murmuré :

-La plus belle dans ce cas. Tu brilles. 

Ils se disaient je t'aime comme on se dit j'ai mal. Alors c'était difficile. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire du tout. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, et la date du départ de Louis planait au dessus de leur tête, comme une épée de Damoclès.   
Le soleil brûlait, c'est peut-être pour ça que Louis en avait parlé aujourd'hui. 

-Je sais.

Harry semblait étrangement serein. Sa voix était calme, un peu rauque. Louis lâcha son livre, et marcha jusqu'à lui. Il s'assit, posa sa main sur son ventre nu, qui avait pris la chaleur des rayons du soleil. 

-Tu n'as pas besoin de crème ?

-Non. Juste de toi.

Louis eut un petit rire triste. Il détourna la tête, ses doigts caressant toujours la peau de Harry. L'océan s'étendait si loin. Il murmura :

-Tu pourrais m'emmener ailleurs. Et si on nageait au hasard et qu'on découvrait une île au milieu de l'eau ? On pourrait y vivre. On serait très heureux.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de vivre sur une île, parce que ce serait Louis qui y habiterait, et lui qui tournerait autour, coincé dans l'océan jusqu'à en crever. Merci bien. Il préféra changer de sujet. 

-Est-ce que tu vas m'oublier ? 

-Quand ?

-Je ne sais pas... Pendant l'université. Tu vas rencontrer des tas de gens. Tu vas m'oublier. 

-Personne comme toi.

-C'est sûr... Des sirènes il n'y en a pas qui flottent dans les piscines municipales.

-Arrête Haz...

Louis caressa doucement sa joue, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il se pencha, et lui déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa mâchoire, soufflant contre son oreille :

-T'es si beau. Je t'aime si fort. 

La peau de Harry se colora légèrement, et il tourna la tête, grognant : 

-Ca suffit pas. Je ne peux pas partir avec toi. Et tu vas me manquer.

-A moi aussi. 

La main de Louis caressait doucement ses clavicules, y dessinant des petits cercles invisibles. Harry se tut pendant un moment, le regard perdu entre le bleu du ciel et celui des yeux de Louis. Puis il finit par murmurer, un peu douloureusement :

-J'aimerais bien boire encore de la vodka, demain soir.

-Je déteste ça.

-Du jus d'orange alors ? C'était bon.

Louis se mit à rire.

-C'est très différent. Moi je veux t'embrasser partout, peu importe ce qu'on boit.

-Moi aussi... Est-ce que...

Harry enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Louis se pencha pour embrasser son cou, respirant son odeur. Harry sentait si bon. La mer, le sel, et puis sa peau, aussi douce qu'un morceau de vanille. C'était niais comme comparaison, mais il le rendait... Chamallow. Il releva la tête, un peu amusé par le mutisme d'Harry qui cachait toujours son visage. 

-Est-ce que ?

-J'aimerais bien... Te toucher encore. Te faire mourir un peu. 

Louis ferma les yeux. 

Harry était   
le ciel,  
le feu,   
la terre,   
l'eau

le sang coulant dans ses veines. 

Et parfois tout se fracassait, et Louis sentait son coeur déborder. 

* *

*

 

Alors ils firent l'amour.   
Peut-être trop de fois.   
Ou pas assez.   
Louis avait simplement envie que les mains de Harry, comme des mygales géantes, le touchent partout, s'introduisent là, sous sa peau, le rendent muet sourd et aveugle. Le rendent invicible.   
Il disait : nous faisons l'amour, parce que c'était exactement ça. Peut-être que lui ne pouvait toucher que le haut du corps d'Harry. Peut-être qu'il était le seul à pouvoir réellement avoir un orgasme. Ce n'était pas important, que l'un soit une sirène et l'autre un humain. C'était juste de l'amour, c'était juste transcendant et beau et Louis voulait que jamais cela ne se termine. Les mains d'Harry sur lui. 

Il voulait crier et s'étouffer dans le sable, dans la mer. 

Il avait l'odeur de Harry, partout, comme une ombre collée à la sienne. 

Il ne rentrait plus vraiment chez lui, courant simplement à travers la lande pour aller chercher à manger. Il faisait goûter toutes sortes de choses à Harry : du chocolat, des fruits, de l'eau gazeuse, de la moutarde et Harry emmenait parfois Louis sous l'océan, le prenant sur son dos, lui faisant découvrir des petites grottes cachées dans la roche. 

Il l'emmena même dans la sienne, là où il cachait tous ses trésors. Louis avait souri en voyant que son t-shirt était là, bien en évidence, et Harry s'était mis à rougir en bafouillant qu'il pouvait le lui rendre, s'il voulait. Louis avait refusé. L'idée que Harry garde quelque chose de lui lorsqu'il ne serait plus là lui plaisait. 

Ils oublièrent que le temps passait, trop occupés à le ralentir du bout de leurs doigts. 

Ils se blessaient l'un contre l'autre, se serrant trop fort de peur de se perdre dans le sommeil. Ils s'aimaient violemment, trop vite, comme pour essayer d'éteindre une flamme qu'ils savaient pourtant tous deux beaucoup trop vive. Mais au milieu de toute cette urgence à se dire des mots d'amour, à s'étreindre au coeur de la nuit, à respirer la peau de l'autre jusqu'à en connaître l'odeur par coeur, il y avait toujours cette douceur indicible qui les enrobaient depuis le premier soir. L'impression d'être dans une bulle protégée du reste du monde. 

Une bulle, qui, ils le savaient, allait bientôt éclater.

 

* *

*

 

-Un humain ?

Gemma était aussi blanche qu'une perle d'huître. Harry se tenait devant elle, mal à l'aise. Elle avait reculé de plusieurs mètres lorsque Harry lui avait tout avoué. Et maintenant, il regrettait. Beaucoup. C'était idiot. Il n'aurait jamais du en parler mais il ne pouvait pas... Il comptait quitter l'océan. Sa soeur devait tout savoir. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit là, et qu'elle le soutienne. Et pour ça, il était obligé d'en passer par la case " parler de Louis ".   
Visiblement, c'était une case qu'il aurait du éviter. 

-Gemma, ce n'est pas du tout-  
-Ce que je crois ? Comme avec... L'autre... L'autre gros con ? C'est ça ? Tu vas me sortir la fameuse phrase " mais enfin Gemma, ils ne sont pas tous méchants " ? 

Harry se renfrogna.  
Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il allait dire. Et il savait qu'il avait raison. Gemma s'était tellement enfermée dans sa colère vis-à-vis du monde des hommes qu'elle n'avait visiblement plus aucune lucidité. Elle était juste... Furieuse. Harry s'en doutait. Chaque jour, il l'avait vu ammonceler toute cette rancoeur que lui avait causé le départ et la trahison de celui qu'elle avait aimé et qui se jouait simplement d'elle. Il comprenait. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de juger SON histoire d'amour. Louis n'était pas comme cet homme. Il ne le trahirait pas, jamais. Il le savait. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Et il le croyait aussi quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Ca n'avait rien à avoir avec ce qu'avait vécu sa soeur.   
Gemma nageait en rond au milieu de la grotte, faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains tout en déblatérant sur "pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne faut jamais s'approcher des humains parce que ce sont des êtres fourbes et qui cherchent simplement à tuer toutes les sirènes du monde".   
Harry commençait à en avoir assez, et il coupa sa soeur en haussant un peu la voix :

-Louis n'est pas comme ça du tout ! Il ne me pose jamais de questions sur notre monde, il ne me demande rien. Il m'aime moi. Pour la personne que je suis aussi. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse te paraître, il s'en fout du reste, des autres sirènes !   
-Pour le moment, grinça sa soeur avec un rire narquois.

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez, fatigué d'avance d'avoir à débattre avec elle sur ce sujet.

-Je pensais que tu comprendrais toi... Tu as vécu ça...  
-Oui, et ça c'est très mal terminé. On ne vit pas dans un putain de conte de fée, Harry. Ton... Ton Louis t'accordes peut-être de l'importance pour le moment parce que tu lui sembles magique, mais dès qu'il repartira chez lui il t'oubliera. Comment est-ce que tu peux croire qu'il ne va pas te tromper, tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre une fois rentré chez lui ? Tu ne pourras jamais lui apporter ce que tout le monde recherche dans une relation. Tu es... Tu es différent ! Vous êtes incompatibles !

Le silence retomba autour d'eux, gelé. Harry pensait qu'il allait fondre en larmes, mais il resta simplement inerte, sans bouger, le souffle coupé. Gemma semblait peu à peu mesurer ce qu'elle venait de dire, car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle s'approcha lentement de son frère, tendant la main pour attraper son bras, mais il se dégagea vigoureusement.

-Ne me touches pas. 

Sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi cinglante. Gemma ne fit plus un geste, se contentant de bégayer :

-Harry... Ce... Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça... 

Il détourna le regard. 

-Tais-toi. S'il te plaît.

Elle hocha la tête, reculant vers le fond de la grotter pour s'asseoir sur le sable. Harry restait immobile, la tête baissée, les poings serrés. Il avait si mal au coeur. Tous les mots de Gemma... C'était ceux qu'il se disait tout bas, sans oser les prononcer à voix haute. C'était toutes ses peurs exposées brutalement, sans voile pour les rendre moins palpables.   
Il le savait. Louis risquait de l'oublier, peu à peu, sans le vouloir. C'était normal. Harry ne pourrait jamais lui imposer de lui rester fidèle. Et puis, comment saurait-il qu'il le faisait ? Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de communiquer en dehors de la crique. Il savait aussi qu'il était différent, qu'il était monstrueux. Il le savait, parce qu'il se dégoûtait lui-même chaque jour un peu plus. Et c'était un poids de plus en plus lourd. Il n'en pouvait plus, de porter tout ça sur ses épaules. Il n'en pouvait plus, de faire semblant d'être heureux de qui il était, d'être heureux quand on lui disait que sa queue de sirène était vraiment de la plus jolie couleur du monde. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce Harry-là, pouvait respirer sous l'océan et faire la course avec les poissons, c'était une erreur. Le Harry qui dormait sous sa peau, qui respirait timidement et attendait de pouvoir prendre son envol, c'était celui qu'il voulait être depuis toujours, et aussi, surtout, celui qui pourrait aimer Louis, vivre avec lui, lui faire l'amour et le rendre heureux. 

-Harry ?

La voix de sa soeur le ramena doucement à la réalité. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était allongé sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme il le faisait lorsque la douleur d'être vivant devenait trop insupportable.  
Gemma avait l'air vraiment inquiète, il l'entendait au son de sa voix.   
Il releva doucement la tête, et murmura, espérant que cette fois-ci, elle comprenne.

-Il y a des années que j'ai envie de mourir. Au début je me disais que ce n'était qu'une envie passagère, que ce n'était qu'à cause de l'adolescence et de ses idées noires. Mais j'ai compris petit à petit que ça n'avait rien à avoir.

Gemma émit un petit bruit étouffé, un bruit d'animal blessé.

-J'ai envie de mourir, pas parce que je suis malheureux avec vous ou que ma vie est horrible. Je crois que j'ai plutôt de la chance, il ne m'est jamais arrivé rien de grave. Et je t'aime. J'aime papa et maman aussi. Ce n'est pas le problème. J'ai envie de mourir parce que je ne peux plus supporter de vivre dans cette peau là. Je ne suis pas une sirène. Je le sens. J'ai toujours été attiré par le monde des hommes. J'ai toujours bravé l'interdit de papa pour m'approcher toujours plus près du port. J'ai volé des affaires humaines. Et j'ai compris récemment que ce n'est pas juste parce que le monde sur la terre ferme me fascine, mais parce que c'est le mien, ce monde-là. Avoir des jambes et des pieds, c'est ce que je voudrais par dessus tout.  
-C'est pour ça... Le docteur Corden ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

-Oui. J'ai été le voir.  
-Tu vas... Tu vas le faire ?  
-Oui.  
-Quand ?  
-Dans quelques jours. Quand Louis sera parti.   
-Il le sait ?  
-Non. C'est ma décision. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'empêche de le faire ou qu'il... Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur qu'il arrive à m'en dissuader.  
-Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

Harry prit une longue inspiration, et puis il murmura, les yeux plongés dans ceux de sa soeur :  
-Parce qu'il est amoureux de moi. 

Gemma se mit à pleurer. Vraiment. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer autant, le corps secoué par des sanglots qui lui brisèrent le corps. Il nagea rapidement jusqu'à elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine, s'excusant de manière saccadée. Harry la berça longtemps jusqu'à ce que sa respiration redevienne plus calme. Elle essuya ses joues rougies avec le plat de sa main et renifla. Il sembla alors à Harry qu'elle venait de rajeunir de dix ans, et qu'elle n'était plus qu'une petite fille perdue. 

-Gemma...  
-Je suis désolée, s'obstina t-elle à répéter. 

Harry fronça un peu les sourcils, prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour la forcer à le regarder. 

-Désolée pour quoi ?  
-D'avoir dit toutes ces choses horribles.

Harry lui sourit un peu. Il ne la contredit pas. Ce qu'elle avait dit lui avait fait mal. Mais cela lui avait au moins permis d'expliquer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.   
Gemma l'attira à nouveau contre elle, et le serra très fort. A son tour, il eut l'impression de redevenir le petit garçon pouvant compter sur sa grande soeur lorsqu'il avait trop peur. 

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux Haz, alors j'espère que l'opération marchera. J'espère vraiment. Je voudrais te voir heureux.   
-Tu m'accompagneras ?  
-Bien sûr.

Harry sourit un peu, le nez dans les cheveux roses de sa soeur. Puis, dans un souffle il ajouta :

-Tu ne voudrais pas rencontrer Louis ? 

Il sentit Gemma se tendre légèrement contre lui. Il savait que c'était beaucoup lui demander, et il lui laissa le temps de répondre sans insister. Sa soeur finit par le repousser légèrement, la tête basse.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.  
-Je ne veux pas te forcer. Il vient me voir à la crique dès le début de l'après-midi. Si tu veux venir... Tu peux. 

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste, et Harry l'enlaça à nouveau. Il était heureux finalement. Gemma était avec lui. Elle le soutiendrait. Et quand elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, elle murmura :

-Il bat comme celui d'un humain. 

Harry émit un petit rire, les larmes aux yeux.  
Il avait si hâte que cela soit vrai.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis était allongé sur son lit depuis une heure, à fixer une fissure au plafond. Dehors il pleuvait un peu, une pluie qui embrassait l'orage. Il n'avait envie... de rien. Même pas de regarder les dessins animés avec ses soeurs, comme le lui avait gentiment proposé Phoebe.  
Il était déjà 14h, et il devait rejoindre Harry mais il n'arrivait simplement pas à se lever, faire quelques pas jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, descendre l'escalier, courir au milieu de la lande grise de vent et rejoindre la crique silencieuse. Le simple fait d'imaginer tout ce qu'il lui fallait traverser pour arriver jusqu'à Harry le fatiguait.   
C'était étrange, parce qu'il était rentré tôt la veille et qu'il avait dormi jusqu'à 10h alors il n'avait pas de réelle raison d'être aussi abattu.   
Il se redressa un peu, fixant son reflet dans la petite glace accrochée sur le mur en bois blanc. Il avait les cheveux en bordel, pas lavés depuis deux jours, la trace de la couette sur sa joue et ses pires habits du dimanche. Un véritable déchet humain, pensa t-il avec un petit sourire. 

-Allez Louis...

Il se leva tout à fait, attrapant des affaires propres dans sa valise toujours éventrée sur le sol (il n'avait pas pris le temps en deux mois de déposer ses vêtements dans les placards pourtant vides de la chambre... ce qui n'avait plus vraiment d'importance puisqu'il allait bientôt devoir la refermer) et sortit de sa tanière pour tenter une approche vers la salle de bain.  
Mais sa mère était dans le couloir, et venait visiblement le voir car il n'y avait pas d'autre pièce que la chambre de Louis dans cette partie de la maison.

-Tu veux quelque chose maman ? demanda t-il doucement, hésitant à lui avouer qu'il était pressé.

Mais Jay avait une petite ride sur le front, et il savait que cela voulait dire qu'elle voulait discuter, et ce de quelque chose d'important. Elle lui fit pourtant un sourire rassurant.

-Je venais seulement voir si tu allais bien. Les filles m'ont dit que tu avais l'air assez... Déprimé.

Ah. Louis s'autorisa un petit soupir de soulagement. Au fond de lui – très très loin – il avait commencé à s'imaginer que Jay avait appris pour Harry et... Il n'avait pas très envie de lui parler de lui. Il se passa la main dans le cou, frottant sa nuque douloureuse et haussa les épaules.

-Je suis juste fatigué, ça va.  
-Fatigué ? Mais c'est la fin des vacances ! Tu devrais être en forme, au contraire. Tu te couches tard ?

Louis hésita. Après tout, il était majeur et il pouvait très bien lui avouer qu'il passait ses soirées chez Ed ou une connerie du genre. 

(D'ailleurs, il avait vraiment délaissé Ed et à la pensée de son meilleur ami, son coeur se comprima un peu – il allait repartir sans avoir vraiment discuté avec lui et il n'était passé qu'une seule fois lui rendre visite à son garage, ce qui était peu pour deux mois de vacances... Mais il se consola en se disant que si Ed avait su pour Harry, il aurait sans doute compris). 

De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité (et sa mère ne le croirait pas s'il disait passer des nuits entières près des vagues).

-J'ai regardé une série cette nuit et je n'ai pas vraiment vu l'heure... C'est sûrement ça.

Sa mère lui sourit, n'insistant pas mais alors que Louis pensait qu'elle allait repartir, elle lança timidement :

-Au fait, est-ce que tu es toujours avec le garçon dont tu m'avais parlé ?

Louis haussa un sourcil. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'Harry, non ? ... Ah. Non. Malek. Il secoua la tête, répondant simplement que non. Sa mère parut soulagée et avant de descendre l'escalier, elle murmura :

-Tant mieux. Ce sera moins dur pour toi de rentrer à la maison. 

Honnêtement ?   
Louis fondit en larmes une fois qu'il fut sous la douche.

 

* *

*

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la crique, Harry était allongé à l'ombre de leur rocher. Il dormait. Louis se laissa glisser souplement sur le sol, enlevant ses chaussures pour sentir la morsure du sable sous ses pieds. Harry ne se réveilla même pas quand il s'assit près de lui, et qu'il caressa lentement sa joue avec ses doigts. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, et il semblait lui aussi vraiment exténué. Louis avait l'impression de se revoir dans le miroir. C'était les mêmes cernes, la même lassitude et la même tristesse qu'ils n'arrivaient manifestement plus à cacher. Ni l'un ni l'autre.   
Il se laissa glissa contre le corps de la sirène, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Le coeur d'Harry battait à un rythme régulier qui apaisa immédiatement Louis. A quel point était-il proche de lui ? Il avait l'impression, en fermant les yeux, de pouvoir respirer à sa place. C'était étourdissant.   
Il prit ses doigts entre les siens. Il adorait les mains d'Harry. Elles étaient grandes et fines, blanches. Elles n'avaient pas la ruguosité du sel marin. D'ailleurs, la peau entière d'Harry était douce, comme celle d'un bébé. C'était étrange, non ? Ou alors c'était une preuve que Harry avait raison : il n'était pas une sirène mais un humain qui attendait d'éclore.   
Louis voulait bien le croire de toute façon. Il avait cherché un peu sur internet et – même s'il n'avait trouvé aucun témoignage d'une éventuelle sirène devenue humaine – il avait lu des articles racontant l'expérience d'hommes devenus femmes, ou le contraire. Et tous ces gens avaient l'air tellement... heureux. Epanouis. Louis avait compris. Il avait compris que ce que Harry ressentait était vrai. C'était son corps après tout, il le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Si Harry au fond de lui, sentait qu'il n'était pas sirène mais homme, alors c'était vrai. Personne n'avait le droit de le contredire, et personne n'avait le droit de l'empêcher de vouloir devenir ce qu'il était réellement. Personne.   
Louis aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire tout ça, et bien plus encore. Lui dire qu'il voudrait l'aider, qu'il serait là pour lui, qu'il voulait même louer un scaphandre si c'était possible afin d'assister à une éventuelle opération, qu'il lui tiendrait la main tout le long et embrasserait ses paupières, qu'il serait le premier à lui apprendre le monde des hommes, qu'il l'accompagnerait partout, qu'il ne le quitterait jamais parce que, putain, il était l'amour de sa vie, et c'était aussi quelque chose qu'il ressentait et qui était réel et que personne ne pourrait jamais nier. Il aurait voulu dire tout ça, et bien plus encore.  
Mais Harry dormait, et il savait qu'une fois ses yeux verts plongés dans les siens, il n'aurait pas le courage. Surtout, il ne voulait pas que Harry se sente forcé de le faire ou... Ou forcé d'accepter que Louis reste à ses côtés. Il lui en parlerait l'été prochain. Là, ils auraient deux mois entier pour se préparer, et puis peut-être ensuite pour apprendre à vivre ensemble. Ce serait parfait.   
Louis y pensait souvent, à tout ce temps qui allait les séparer. Mais il avait déjà prévu de revenir aux vacances de novembre, pour faire une surprise à Harry. Il avait hâte de dévaler la falaise au milieu du vent d'automne, avec le gros pull que lui aurait tricoté sa grand mère, et de se jeter dans les bras de son amoureux.   
Voilà.   
Il n'était même pas encore parti qu'il pensait déjà à la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Harry.   
Il était vraiment irrécupérable. 

Harry finit par se réveiller, au bout d'une demi-heure. Il sembla un peu perdu au début, en découvrant Louis étalé de tout son long sur lui mais lui sourit, encore tout ensomeillé, et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-'lut Lou. 

Il avait cessé de pleuvoir mais il faisait un peu froid et les bras d'Harry étaient couverts de frissons minuscules. C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait réveillé, d'ailleurs. Louis se sentit un peu bête de n'avoir même pas pensé à prendre une couverture alors qu'il le faisait d'habitude. Il était vraiment dans la lune aujourd'hui.   
Mais Harry n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir du tout, trop occupé à déposer de légers dans sa nuque et le long de son torse. C'était plutôt très agréable.   
Sa voix était rauque lorsqu'il prononça enfin une phrase entière, et Louis frissonna un peu, mais d'autre chose que du froid. 

-T'étais ou ? T'en as mis du temps...

Louis se mordilla la lèvre. Il ne savait pas trop comment avouer à Harry qu'il avait mis au moins trois heures à trouver en lui le courage d'affronter le mauvais temps, mais heureusement, celui-ci enchaîna immédiatement :

-Je me suis endormi sans m'en apercevoir. Ca ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude...  
-Toi aussi ?  
-Comment ça, "moi aussi" ?

Harry lui fit un petit sourire amusé, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

-Tu dormais c'est ça ?  
-Euh... Oui. 

Il y eut un silence, et Louis se demanda si c'était parce que Harry lui en voulait ou s'il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait en effet... Lentement. Toujours. C'était adorable. Il parlait aussi en pesant tous ces mots, et Louis l'appelait " Ma tortue de mer " parfois, pour rigoler. Aparemment, il était effectivement en train de réfléchir parce qu'il reprit ses caresses, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Louis avant de murmurer :

-Tu te rappelles, au tout début des vacances, quand tu avais été malade ?

Louis hocha la tête. Il l'avait raconté à Harry un soir où ils discutaient de tout et de rien, parce qu'à ce moment là il ne le connaissait pas encore. Ou plutôt, c'était juste après l'avoir surpris, le premier soir. 

-J'étais terrorisé. Je pensais que tu allais faire comme... Comme ce mec qui a trahi Gemma. J'avais vraiment très peur, je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer.   
-Je me souviens oui, tu me l'avais raconté.  
-Hm.

Harry semblait encore hésitant. Il recoiffa la frange de Louis avec ses doigts, un petit pli de concentration entre les sourcils, et finit par murmurer :

-Tu ne penses pas... Enfin, peut-être que si tu as été malade, c'est parce que je n'étais pas bien du tout.   
-Tu penses que nous sommes... Connectés ou quelque chose du genre ?

Louis ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire parce que c'était... Enfin ce n'était pas très sérieux. Même s'il s'était fait la même réflexion quelques minutes avant, quand il respirait contre la poitrine d'Harry. Mais quand même. Deux êtres ne pouvaient pas être liés au point de tomber malade en même temps et de...

-Attends. Tu veux dire que parce que j'étais fatigué et que je n'arrivais pas à me lever ce matin, tu t'es toi aussi endormi sur la plage ?  
-Moui.   
-Mais c'est peut-être aussi parce que nous sommes tous les deux crevés. On passe beaucoup de temps à discuter la nuit et c'est normal de s'assoupir, surtout si tu m'attendais.  
-Je n'avais pas du tout envie. C'est arrivé d'un seul coup. J'étais là, à contempler les vagues et à écouter si je ne t'entendais pas arriver, et soudain j'ouvrais les yeux et tu m'écrasais.  
-Je t'écrases là ?  
-Tu es très lourd.   
-C'est vrai ou tu mens ? 

Il se mit à rire et Louis ne put pas s'empêcher de se pencher pour l'embrasser. C'était très doux, toujours. Les mains d'Harry caressaient ses joues et Louis mettait tout son amour dans chacun des baisers qu'ils échangeaient. Il ne voulait pas oublier le goût qu'avait la langue d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas oublier chacun de ses soupirs. Il fallait qu'il enregistre mentalement toutes les scènes où ils s'embrassaient, pour les rejouer dans sa tête lorsqu'il serait loin de celui qu'il aimait.   
Harry recula le premier, soufflant contre ses lèvres :

-Je mens. Tu es tout petit, et léger.

Louis se redressa, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

-Léger je veux bien, mais petit ?! Je ne suis pas petit. C'est toi qui es gigantesque !  
-Tu es le plus petit des humains de la terre.

Louis poussa un grognement (qu'il aurait voulu être ressemblant à un rugissement de lion, mais qui avait plutôt l'air du bruit que faisait un chat en se coinçant la queue dans une porte) et se jeta sur Harry pour le chatouiller. 

Ils se tordirent tous les deux dans le sable froid, riant comme des gamins de cinq ans, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne glisse totalement sa main sous le t-shirt de Louis et effleure le bas de son ventre.   
Louis sentit l'ambiance se modifier autour d'eux, et leurs éclats de rire cessèrent doucement pour laisser place à un silence seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs respirations. 

Les yeux d'Harry dans ceux de Louis.   
Vert et bleu.   
Ecume, ciel, fin du monde dans les pupilles. 

Les mains d'Harry enlançant lentement la taille de Louis. Ses mains froides contre la peau chaude de son ventre. Ses mains déboutonnant son jean. Ses mains autour de ses cuisses. Les poils dorés de sa peau. La langue d'Harry.   
Le sable.   
Les vagues.  
Louis, les paupières closes, la main dans les cheveux d'Harry. 

-Je peux ?

Louis ne chercha même pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait juste envie... Envie d'Harry. C'était brûlant. C'était absolument partout, dans son ventre, entre ses côtes. Harry. Sa bouche, son souffle, sa langue, ses lèvres, ses grands yeux verts. 

-Tout ce que tu veux... Tu peux, tout. 

Harry baissa son caleçon, laissant errer ses mains sur son aine. Il l'avait déjà touché avec ses doigts. Plusieurs fois. Pleins de fois. Il avait fait jouir Louis, seulement avec quelques caresses et son regard amoureux. Il n'avait besoin que d'embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et de lui murmurer 

Viens mon ange

Pour que le corps de Louis se tende et qu'il jouisse entre ses doigts ouverts.   
C'était facile. C'était si bon. Si... C'était eux. Toute cette douceur, cette façon de faire l'amour sur une plage au milieu du ciel et des vagues, de se frôler à peine, et de se regarder si profondément, en ayant l'impression de faire mourir toutes les étoiles du ciel.   
Louis ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour, avant Harry. Maintenant oui. 

Et quand Harry, au lieu de simplement entourer son sexe de ses doigts légers comme il faisait toujours, y posa sa bouche, il comprit que l'amour était sans doute le seul sentiment capable de lui donner envie de mourir et de vivre à la fois. 

Harry.  
Harry avait sa bouche autour de lui.   
Harry... Harry le regardait et le... Oh mon dieu. Il le suçait.   
Louis gémit plus fort que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il venait juste de croiser le regard vert de Harry, un vert sombre et lumineux à la fois, un vert empli de désir. Le plus implacable des désirs.  
Il enfouit sa main dans le sable, et fixa le ciel. Le ciel immense, qui semblait lui aussi l'engloutir. 

-C'est... Trop, trop – oh, Ha-Harry... 

Il sursauta quand la sirène passa ses mains autour de ses cuisses, caressant sa peau plus fine à cet endroit et n'arriva plus à s'empêcher de parler, même si c'était pour dire n'importe quoi.

(Mais il savait qu'Harry adorait l'entendre déblatérer et puis ne plus murmurer que son prénom lorsqu'il arrivait au bord de la jouissance). 

-J'ai ja-jamais, putain, jamais ressenti ça de m-ma vie, c'est... ah, att-encore, là, oh... Harry... Mon dieu, Haz, je je t'aime, je t'aime tellement c'est... 

Harry se mit à le sucer un peu plus vigoureusement, comme encouragé par ses paroles, et Louis sursauta, lachant le sable pour glisser sa main dans les cheveux de la sirène. 

-Tes, tes lèvres Haz, tes lèvres, putain, tes lèvres sont en train de me, me toucher...

Il baissa un instant les yeux vers lui, et évidememment, il n'aurait pas du parce que Harry le fixait d'un air à la fois terriblement amusé, plein d'amour et excité. C'était. Bon. Il gémit, rejettant la tête en arrière. Harry lâcha sa cuisse pour venir caresser son ventre, et Louis ne put pas s'empêcher de se cambrer comme pour rechercher davantage le contact. 

-Je vais... Je vais vraiment mou-mourir et tu, tu me fais dire, vraiment n'importe quoi avec tes-tes foutus yeux verts... Et, oh... Ha... Harry.. 

Il se mordit la lèvre, cessant de parler pour ouvrir la bouche, inspirant comme il le pouvait parce qu'à Harry venait juste de prendre son sexe entre ses doigts pour y poser ses dents et le lécher sur toute la longueur. Il avait l'impression d'être recouvert entièrement de sa salive et, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre que lui aurait trouvé ça absolument dégoûtant, mais il arrivait seulement à penser que c'était terriblement merveilleux et que jamais personne ne lui avait fait l'amour avec autant de douceur et de profondeur à la fois.   
Harry le reprit entièrement dans sa bouche et lia sa main libre dans la sienne, et Louis se laissa lentement glisser vers l'orgasme, le corps tremblant, incapable de tenir plus longtemps.  
Il ne murmura pas le prénom d'Harry pour une fois, mais il dit :

Je t'aime 

Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux après avoir joui, Harry avait la tête posé contre sa cuisse, le plus beau sourire du monde sur les lèvres, les joues un peu roses, et les yeux brillants.   
Louis eut envie de pleurer, parce que, vraiment, Harry était la plus belle personne du monde et c'était à lui qu'il faisait l'amour.

 

* *

*

 

-Gemma ! 

Ce fut Harry qui s'exclama le prénom de sa soeur, en se redressant subitement.  
Louis était en train de somnoler, redescendant à peine de son orgasme, et il sursauta, ouvrant grand les yeux. 

-Quoi ? Ou ça ? 

Il était à poil quand même. Enfin, il avait remonté son caleçon mais... Voilà. La honte. En plus leurs cheveux ébourrifés et les joues encore roses de Harry ne laissaient aucun doute sur qu'ils venaient de faire.  
Mais quand il scruta l'océan devant eux, il n'y avait absolument personne. Il se tourna vers Harry qui était tout rouge et fronça les sourcils. 

-Ben quoi ? Elle n'est pas là ?  
-Non. Là non. Mais elle devait passer.  
-Qu-Que... Non ? Elle devait passer... Là ? Aujourd'hui ? Dans l'aprés-midi ?   
-Oui.  
-Au... Au moment où...  
-Au moment où j'avais ta bite dans ma bouche, oui. Elle devait passer. 

Louis se laissa retomber dans le sable, les mains sur le visage. 

-Oh mon dieu non Harry dis-moi que c'est pas vrai et... Et depuis quand tu utilises le mot " bite " ?

Harry haussa les épaules, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Louis. Il fallait qu'il aille vérifier que sa soeur était bien dans sa grotte et n'avait pas osé venir à la crique. Il prit tout de même le temps de répondre, parce que c'était drôle : 

-Depuis que tu m'as dit l'autre soir " Harry j'ai l'impression que ma bite a été faite pour que tu puisses la caresser ".

Louis écarquilla les yeux, s'étouffant presque avec sa salive. 

-Non ?! J'ai pas dit ça quand même ? Quand ?

Harry se mit à rire mais il lui échappa en plongeant directement dans la mer. Louis se releva, lui courant après. 

-Harry ! Reviens ici ! Dis moi que c'est faux !

Il vit seulement sa main s'agiter entre les vagues puis, plus rien. Il avait disparu.   
Louis enfila lentement son pantalon, les joues rouges. Il avait dit ça ? Il n'avait pas osé quand même... Oh mon dieu... La honte. 

...

Harry devait mentir.

...

Mais il disait tellement de bêtises sans s'en rendre compte, quand il lui faisait l'amour.

...

Si ça se trouve il avait dit quelque chose d'encore plus gênant tout à l'heure ???

...

Roh et puis. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout, si son corps était fait pour être contre celui d'Harry.  
Vraiment pas de sa faute. 

 

* *

*

 

La grotte de Gemma était à peine éclairée lorsque Harry y entra, essouflé d'avoir nagé si vite. Il s'était rapidement recoiffé avec ses doigts, tentant d'arrangeant le bordel de ses boucles, et l'eau froide avait heureusement fini de faire reprendre à ses joues une teinte à peu près normal. Il espérait juste que Gemma n'apercevrait pas le suçon qu'il avait dans le cou, juste sous l'oreille, et que Louis lui avait fait en insistant sur le fait qu'il voulait " marquer son territoire, parce qu'on ne sait jamais le nombre de poissons séduisants qui vivent là-dessous. "

Harry avait trouvé ça adorable, d'autant plus que Louis était à moitié en train de s'endormir et qu'il embrassait sa peau plutôt qu'il ne la suçait. Mais la marque rouge qu'il avait était tout de même (malheureusement) visible. 

La pénombre qui régnait dans la grotte de Gemma le rassura donc un peu. Sa soeur devait dormir. Elle n'avait sans doute pas trouvé la force de venir rencontrer Louis. (Et Harry n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir en être aussi heureux).

Il nagea lentement jusqu'au petit coin où sa soeur adorait s'allonger pour rêvasser, et la trouva effectivement-là, lui tournant le dos.

-Gem ?

Un grognement lui répondit.   
Bon. Il se racla la gorge, hésitant un peu à la déranger plus longtemps.

-Tu vas bien ?  
-Je suis fatiguée. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Harry était mal à l'aise. Gemma ne se retournait même pas pour le regarder, et elle semblait de mauvaise humeur. Il s'en voulait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

-Je voulais juste te dire que ce n'était pas grave du tout, si tu n'avais pas eu... Enfin si tu n'avais pas trouvé le courage de rencontrer Louis. Je ne t'en veux pas. 

Il eut l'impression qu'un petit rire secoua les épaules de Gemma -à moins que ce ne fut pas un tremblement- et elle se retourna à moitié vers lui pour souffler :

-Je sais Haz... Merci. Je suis certaine... Même sans l'avoir rencontré, que Louis est un garçon très bien.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Sa soeur se recroquevilla à nouveau, lui tournant tout à fait le dos. Il préféra ne pas insister, lui lançant un timide " A demain Gem " avant de disparaître.

Gemma attendit quelques secondes avant de se redresser tout à fait. Puis elle enfouit ses mains dans son visage encore cramoisi.   
Seigneur.

-" Louis est un garçon très bien ", répéta t-elle pour elle-même en secouant la tête.

Elle avait envie de se laver les yeux à l'eau de Javel, pour enlever la vision de son frère léchant le... la... de Louis. Comment allait-elle pouvoir regarder Harry en face après ça ?  
Elle se laissa tomber dans le sable.   
Bon.  
Au moins, elle allait avoir de quoi alimenter les fictions qu'elle écrivait à ses heures perdues. Elle voyait déjà très bien se dessiner une nouvelle intrigue... Et pourquoi pas Louis et Harry... Chanteurs dans un groupe de musique ? Ce serait bien non ?  
Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, et se dépêcha d'aller écrire la scène qu'elle avait en tête.   
Après tout, c'était de la faute de son frère. Il n'avait qu'à pas faire ça à la vue de tout le monde. 

... N'empêche, il l'avait drôlement bien choisi, son Louis.


	18. Chapter 18

Les autres années, Louis s'était réveillé à la fois triste et excité de rentrer chez lui, dans sa ville où l'attendait ses amis. Les autres années, il avait fait sa valise en oubliant la moitié de ses affaires, et sa mère était repassée derrière lui pour plier ce qu'il avait laissé roulé en boule sous son lit. Les autres années, il était allé passer une dernière après-midi sur la plage avec Ed, ils s'étaient achetés une glace à la pistache et ils avaient regardé les bateaux en se promettant de faire le tour du monde tous les deux, un jour. Les autres années, il avait serré sa grand-mère très fort dans ses bras pour ne pas oublier son odeur de petit gateau, de thé à la vanille et d'eau de rose et il avait promis de revenir aux prochains vacances. Les autres années, il avait tiré fièrement sa valise ou balancé son sac sur son épaule, feignant de ne pas être triste de quitter la maison de la lande, et d'avoir hâte de retrouver sa minuscule chambre avec vue sur le Super U, juste pour les potes.   
Cette année aurait pu être une autre année.   
Mais il y avait Harry. 

Louis partait demain matin, et il était roulé en boule dans sa couverture. Il faisait déjà chaud alors qu'il n'était que huit heures, et le ciel était immensément bleu. Il fixait les petits points blanc des bateaux dansant entre les vagues.   
Il avait fait sa valise pendant la nuit, poussé par le sentiment qu'il n'y arriverait pas lors de la journée. Il avait eu raison, parce qu'à présent la seule idée de quitter cet endroit lui donnait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Depuis quand était-il aussi émotif ? 

Il se mit sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Il avait prévu de passer la journée avec Harry mais honnêtement, il avait juste envie de partir et de ne plus jamais parler à personne parce que tout devenait beaucoup trop douloureux.   
Il aurait du s'en douter, la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry. Il se souvenait si distinctement de cette première nuit, qu'il avait du mal à croire que cela faisait déjà presque deux mois. Tout ce qu'il avait traversé avec la sirène depuis, était-ce seulement réel ? S'étaient-ils vraiment embrassés ? Etaient-ils réellement tombés amoureux ? Ou tout cela ne provenait-il seulement que de l'imagination débordante de Louis ? 

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par sa mère qui frappa, puis passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte sans attendre sa réponse.

-Louis ? Tout va bien ?

Il secoua lentement la tête. Il savait que sa mère se rendait bien compte que quelque chose le tracassait. Mais il la connaissait suffisament pour être certain qu'elle ne le forcerait pas à se confier. Et il avait raison, car Jay se contenta seulement de lui dire qu'elle allait à la plage avec ses soeurs, et qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir s'il ne se sentait pas bien. 

Il lui sourit.   
Il allait aller au bord de l'océan de toute façon, mais de l'autre côté. Là où il y avait les falaises. Harry l'attendait. Il devait se secouer, et être fort. Ce n'était pas si terrible après tout. Des tas de gens vivaient une relation à distance, et ils s'en sortaient. 

(Mais une petite voix dans la tête de Louis ne put s'empêcher de rajouter que ces gens-là, eux, pouvaient s'appeller, s'envoyer des sms, faire des skypes, ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avec Harry. Et Louis était prêt à supporter être loin de lui pendant plusieurs mois, mais pas de n'avoir aucun moyen de le contacter.

Comment surivrait-il ?) 

 

* *  
*

Harry était allongé près de Louis, mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme n'avait presque pas parlé depuis qu'il était arrivé, se contentant de l'embrasser avant de poser son regard sur la mer et de ne pas la lâcher des yeux. C'était un peu frustrant. Harry avait envie de l'entendre raconter sa journée, raconter des choses du monde, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais Louis semblait muet. Il avait le visage très sombre, les yeux toujours dans le vague, perdus sur la surface de l'océan, dans un monde à part auquel Harry n'avait pas accès.   
Ce n'était pas... Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. C'était la dernière journée qu'ils passaient ensemble. Ils auraient du en profiter pour s'embrasser, se raconter le moindre de leurs secrets, réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire pour alléger le poids d'être loin l'un de l'autre mais pas... pas de s'ignorer comme le faisait Louis. 

-Lou... Tu veux aller nager un peu ?, hésita Harry après un moment. 

Le jeune homme secoua lentement la tête.  
Bon.   
Harry tendit la main pour lui caresser les cheveux (il savait que cela avait le don de détendre Louis), mais il l'avait à peine effleuré qu'il se retourna brusquement et... se jeta sur lui. En pleurant.   
Louis était en train de s’accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces, et Harry sentait son coeur se déchirer à mesure que ses sanglots redoublaient.Il n’osait pas l'enlacer, de peur de ne plus réussir à le lâcher ensuite et de l'emmener sous les flots avec lui. Il fallait que l’un d’eux deux soit fort, et il allait être celui-ci.   
-Louis… Ce n’est qu’un au revoir... Ne sois pas triste comme ça...   
Sa voix se brisa un peu parce qu’il savait que ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas. Louis glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, tirant un peu sur ses mèches, le corps secoué par les larmes, comme s’il savait ce à quoi pensait Harry.  
-Tu ne peux pas rater ton premier jour d’université juste à cause de moi.  
-Je pourrais t-tout rater pour rester près... de, de toi.  
Harry se dit qu’ils sonnaient vraiment mélodramatiques, et que cette scène irait très bien dans un bouquin d’amour tout dégoulinant  mais il y avait cette boule au fond de son ventre qui était bien réelle et qui lui criait que la souffrance causée par le départ de Louis resterait longtemps encore. Il finit par enlacer le jeune homme, laissant couler quelques larmes au creux de son cou. Cette peau qu’il avait tant embrassé au cours de l’été… Et qu’il voulait goûter encore. Qu’il voulait savoir par coeur. La seule peau qu’il souhaitait toucher jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. Il devait… Il devait le laisser partir. Le forcer, plutôt.   
Alors il le repoussa, un peu brutalement. Louis s’effondra totalement sur le sable. Il paraissait misérable et étrangement minuscule, le corps replié de cette façon. Harry tordait ses doigts, s’efforçant de respirer le plus calmement possible pour ne pas céder à son tour à la crise de larmes - pas tout de suite en tout cas.   
-Louis. Relève-toi. Il faut que tu partes… Je crois, je crois qu’on devrait se dire au revoir maintenant. Ce sera trop difficile demain matin.   
Et puis, surtout, Harry ne se sentait pas capable de croiser encore une fois le regard si triste de Louis. Il ne se sentait pas capable de lui cacher que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu’ils auraient l’occasion de se parler - du moins sur cette terre, s’il acceptait l’idée d’un Paradis - parce qu’il allait subir une très lourde opération pour laquelle il risquait sa vie.   
Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.   
Il tendit la main vers Louis, caressant sa joue rougie. Le jeune homme faisait des efforts pour se calmer, mais il hoquetait toujours et semblait sur le point de vomir de douleur. C’était… Incroyablement terrifiant.   
-Lou, Louis, mon coeur. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? On se reverra. Je te le promets, toi et moi, on se retrouvera vite. Tu te rappelles, on est liés ? Tu te rappelles mon ange ?   
Louis hocha la tête, ses pleurs semblant redoubler d’un seul coup. Harry sentit son ventre se tordre. Et brusquement, il comprit. A cause de ce qu’il venait de dire. Il ne doutait pas qu’il était en quelque sorte "connecté" à Louis. Ils en avaient eu la preuve, à plusieurs reprises. Et là… Alors qu’il était en train de repousser toute la douleur au fond de sa poitrine, Louis souffrait pour eux deux. Beaucoup plus fort. Harry ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Ce… Cette chose qui les liait, devait le faire de manière égale. Louis n’avait pas à porter tout ce poids sur ses épaules. Il fallait… Il fallait que Louis se reprenne. Et que lui fasse semblant d’y croire.   
Il attrapa la main de Louis, la serrant très fort, et se mit à lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes à l’oreille, embrassant délicatement sa nuque. Il imagina. Il lui parla de tout ce qu’ils feraient , dans une vie future. Aux prochaines vacances. Il parla de tous les livres que Louis pourrait acheter et qu’ils liraient ensemble, allongés sur le sable fin.. De tout ce qu’il aurait à lui raconter. Des balades le long des côtes qu’ils feraient, Louis accroché au dos d’Harry qui nagerait très très vite, pour faire la course avec les dauphins. Il murmura tout ça, en y pensant très fort, juste pour tenter d’y croire un peu.  
Et Louis finit par cesser de pleurer, reniflant, le visage plein de larmes séchées et de sable. Harry le nettoya avec de l’eau de mer - même si ce n’était pas l’idéal de laver de l’eau salée par… de l’eau salée - et ils s’embrassèrent doucement. Sans un mot. Les yeux bleus de Louis ne brillaient pas comme avant, ils étaient toujours immensément tristes mais il y avait quelque chose sur son visage qui semblait avoir retrouvé de l’espoir. L’espoir que, peut-être, un jour tout irait bien.   
Harry se doutait qu’à vrai dire, Louis devait imaginer qu’ils pourraient vivre ensemble plus tard, d’une manière ou d’un autre. Qu’il achèterait une maison sur la falaise et que Harry habiterait  juste en bas, dans une grotte léché par les vagues. Ou alors que l’opération dont ils avaient vaguement reparlé (Louis ne semblait pas tellement y croire, à vrai dire) aurait lieu et que Harry pourrait avoir des jambes.   
Mais le jeune homme ne dit rien de tout ça, et il se contenta de murmurer qu’il était désolé d’avoir craqué.   
   
Ils regardèrent le soleil se coucher une dernière fois sur la mer, enlacés. D’habitude ils n’arrêtaient pas de parler, mais cette fois le silence les enrobaient doucement, apaisant leur tristesse. Harry embrassait pensivement la nuque de Louis, et celui-ci jouait avec ses doigts.   
   
-Tu ne m’oublieras pas, hein ?   
   
Harry eut un petit rire. Sérieusement ? C’était Louis qui allait être dans une université immense, c’était Louis qui allait vivre indépendamment, sortir, rencontrer des tas de personnes fantastiques, mais c’était lui, coincé au milieu de l’océan avec des sirènes qui pourrait oublier Louis. Alors qu’il n’allait sans doute faire que penser à lui jusqu’à l’opération. Il répondit pourtant, conscient que si Louis posait cette question c’est que le sujet l’inquiétait réellement.  
   
-Jamais.  
   
Et puis il souffla doucement :  
   
-Tu es l’amour de ma vie, tu sais.  
   
Louis émit un petit bruit que Harry ne sut pas comment interpréter et puis le jeune homme renifla à nouveau, les larmes au bord des yeux. Harry lui attrapa doucement le poignet, caressant sa peau à l'intérieur, et plongea ses pupilles dans les siennes.

-Lou, ne pleure pas encore... Je ne vais pas t'oublier, jamais. Je serais là quand tu reviendras, d'accord ? Je serais là.

Et peut-être que s'il répétait ces trois mots, c'était aussi pour lui.   
Il devait y croire.   
Pour Louis, il allait s'en sortir vivant.

Le soleil tomba à l'horizon. Ils attendirent un peu, allongés l'un contre l'autre, et puis Louis finit par se redresser. Ils en avaient déjà parlé. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer la nuit ensemble, parce que se réveiller ensemble au petit matin et savoir que Louis partirait dans quelques heures serait beaucoup trop dur à supporter. Là, dans la pénombre, ils se voyaient mal, ne devinaient que la lumière brillante de leurs yeux. 

Ils ne parlèrent pas. Il n'y avait aucun mot à dire, aucun mot suffisament fort. Harry songea qu'on racontait très souvent des ruptures, des séparations dans les livres, mais que rien ne pourrait décrire la douleur qui rongeait son coeur alors que Louis l'embrassait une dernière fois, ses mains sur ses joues.   
Rien.   
Ils se regardardèrent, longuement, et puis Louis lâcha simplement sa main et en quelques secondes, il fut debout sur la roche, à grimper tout en haut de la falaise. 

Harry ne le regarda pas faire. Il voulut dire quelque chose. Lui crier :

-Je t'aime Louis. 

Mais rien ne vint. Sa gorge resta désespérément serrée. Il ne voulait pas voir Louis disparaître dans la nuit noire, alors il préféra plonger dans l'eau, et nagea. Il nagea très longtemps. Des heures peut-être. Lorsqu'il rejoignit sa grotte, le soleil caressait déjà les vagues.   
Mais il ne voulait plus jamais ressortir à la surface, car Louis, la seule lumière de son existence, était sûrement à l'heure qu'il était en train de s'éloigner de lui à toute vitesse. 

Harry vivrait plongé dans le noir, tant qu'il ne serait pas là pour lui tenir la main.

 

* *   
* 

Louis traîna son sac plutôt qu'il ne le porta.   
Ed lui souriait de l'autre côté de la rue. C'était lui qui allait les emmener à la gare, dans sa voiture toute neuve qu'il avait réparé avec des pièces rapportées (il avait l'air très fier de lui).   
Daisy et Phoebe pleuraient un peu, accrochées à la robe de leur grand-mère qui leur promettait que lorsqu'elles reviendraient aux prochaines vacances, elle leur ferait leur gateau favori.  
La mère de Louis souriait. Elle était magnifique, le teint doré par des heures à bronzer sur la plage, le visage détendu. Louis était au moins heureux pour ça : sa mère était plus belle que jamais. 

Ils montèrent dans la voiture.   
Louis s'installa sur le siège passager, et Ed démarra, mettant de la musique pour les jumelles. Ils traversèrent les rues ensoleillées, puis sortirent de la ville.   
Louis ferma à moitié les yeux en voyant la falaise sur le côté, et la mer, immense. Il. Ne. Devait. Pas. Y. Penser.   
Mais c'était trop dur.   
Il avait passé deux mois à vivre une sorte de conte de fée et voilà qu'il devait retourner à la réalité, brusquement. Il avait l'impression que son coeur était écrasé par un rouleau compresseur, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Louis n'avait jamais imaginé tombé amoureux -du moins pas à ce point. Il avait aimé de nombreuses personnes, mais jamais autant que Harry. Avec lui c'était... C'était tellement différent. Evident aussi. Déjà, il avait cette sensation d'être relié à lui, sensation qui ne le quittait jamais tout à fait. Et puis avec Harry, tout était plus beau. Ils se comprennaient sans avoir besoin de parler. La sirène ne le jugeait jamais, était toujours à l'écoute, toujours là pour lui. Harry... Harry était sans doute la meilleure personne du monde, intelligent, sublime, adorable, intéressant, doux. (Louis pouvait dérouler une liste d'adjectifs mélioratifs assez impressionnante dans sa tête.) Et il ne voulait juste pas le quitter. Mais comment revenir en arrière ? C'était impossible. Personne ne comprendrait qu'il crie soudainement " STOP " et qu'il saute de la voiture en marche pour courir vers la lande. Il devait prendre ce train, faire comme ils avaient dit. Il pouvait attendre trois mois de le retrouver. Ce ne serait pas si dur... Non ? Il allait survivre. Et il avait confiance en Harry. Il savait qu'à son retour, il serait là, à l'attendre près de leur crique. Ca ne pouvait pas être autrement. Et pour le reste et bien... Ils aviseraient. 

-Louis ? Ca va ?

Il sursauta. Ed le regardait, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet. Le silence s'était fait dans la voiture, et Louis réalisa qu'il devait être plongé dans ses pensées depuis assez longtemps. Ils avaient quitté le bord de la mer. 

-Oui. Oui, ça va...  
-Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure.   
-Ah ? Désolé... Je, j'étais dans la lune. 

Il entendit Phoebe demander à sa mère, d'une voix fluette :

-C'est possible d'être dans la lune maman ?

Ed sourit à moitié, jetant un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur avant de baisser le ton pour demander à Louis : 

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu trembles, Lou. 

Le jenune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à sa main posé sur son jea,n. C'est vai u'il tremblait. Ce que ne savait pas Ed, c'est qu'il tremblait aussi de l'intérieur. Il se força à respirer lentement, et puis secoua la tête. 

-Ca va, je t'assure. Je ne veux pas en parler.   
-Comme tu veux...

De toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais expliquer tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à son meilleur ami. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il lui avait caché l'existence d'Harry. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait dévoiler son secret... 

Ed les déposa devant la gare.   
Ils se serrèrent longuement dans les bras, Louis respirant l'odeur familière de son ami. Lui aussi, allait lui manquer. Il avait conscience qu'ils grandissaient, et cet été en avait été la preuve puisque Ed travaillait la majorité du temps et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir régulièrement -d'autant plus que Louis était occupé par... quelqu'un d'autre, mais Ed restait son meilleur ami. La personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, après Harry. Ca ne changerait jamais.

-Si tu as le moindre problème, appelle moi. 

Louis hocha la tête, lui souriant légèrement. Il avait le coeur bien trop lourd pour faire semblant d'être enjoué.

La gare était petite, et ils trouvèrent vite leur train. Les jumelles se mirent près de la fenêtre, et Louis se retrouva assis à côté d'une mamie qui portait un panier avec son chat. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud.  
Il souffla longuement, s'empêchant de penser, se concentrant sur sa respiration. 

Et puis, le train s'ébranla lentement.   
Le chef de gare siffla, hurla quelque chose que Louis ne comprit pas.   
Le train partait.   
Il était en train de partir.   
De s'éloigner.   
Il allait... Il allait aller de plus en plus vite.   
Harry.   
Harry serait loin.   
La mer aussi.   
Harry.   
Il quittait Harry.   
Pour de vrai.  
Pendant trois mois.  
Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose ?  
Et si... 

Louis ouvrit les yeux et se leva brusquement. Il vit le regard inquiet de sa mère qui se redressa à demi, et les jumelles qui le regardaient d'un air ébahi.  
Il courut. Le plus vite possible, poussant les gens encore debout dans l'allée.   
Il se jeta contre la porte du train, la frappant de toute ses forces en hurlant. Sûrement le prénom d'Harry, ou autre chose, il n'en avait aucune idée.   
Mais la porte resta close.   
Deux mains l'empoignirent, le forçant à s'allonger. Il entendit quelqu'un crier qu'il fallait un verre d'eau, et puis il sentit sa mère le prendre dans ses bras. 

Mais au milieu de la cohue et des hurlements sourds qui continuaient dans son cerveau, il sentait que le train continuait sa route. Qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas. Qu'il laissait Harry derrière lui.   
L'été était fini. 

Et brusquement, Louis se demanda si Harry existerait encore, hors de l'été.   
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à cette question : il s'évanouit.


	19. Chapter 19

Louis n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'habituerait si vite à la vie loin de sa famille, et surtout loin d'Harry. Il y avait une semaine que l'université avait commencé, une semaine qu'il partageait une chambre minuscule avec un mec portant de grosses lunettes noires et qui ne lui avait pas adressé plus de dix mots depuis le début de leur cohabitation, une semaine qu'il avait repris les cours et... Et ce n'était pas si difficile. 

Bien sûr, il avait eu une déprime post-vacances assez conséquente. Voir son bronzage disparaître peu à peu lorsqu'il prenait sa douche lui donnait envie de pleurer mais... Il pouvait gérer. S'il fermait les yeux très fort, il entendait le bruit des vagues. Il se rappellait encore du goût des glaces prises à la fin d'une journée de plage, ou de l'odeur de la maison de sa grand-mère. Et le soir, il se mettait toujours quelques minutes à sa fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir des étoiles (en ville, le ciel semblait terriblement fade, les lumières des lampadaires faisant concurrence à l'éclat même de la lune) et il pensait à Harry. 

Harry. Le manque avait été terrible, les premiers jours. Après l'épisode du train, sa mère s'était terriblement inquiétée (d'autant plus que Louis n'avait rien voulu dire, et avait seulement expliquer qu'il avait sans doute fait une crise de panique, ce que Jay n'avait pas tellement cru) et l'avait forcé à rester une journée entière au lit pour qu'il se repose. Ensuite, Louis n'avait tout simplement pas voulu sortir de sa chambre, trop occupé à pleurer en se passant en boucle le film des vacances qui venaient de se dérouler. 

C'était Liam qui l'avait tiré de sa torpeur, en débarquant trois jours avant la rentrée et en le traînant littéralement dans la douche. Louis ne lui avait rien raconté, à lui non plus (du moins rien qu'il ne savait déjà). Liam n'aurait pas compris pourquoi Louis ne pouvait même pas communiquer avec Harry alors mieux valait ne pas aborder le sujet. 

Avec l'aide de Liam qui lui faisait faire mille et une activités, Louis avait fini par supporter l'absence d'Harry. Il pouvait le faire. Du moins, dans la journée. La nuit il se retrouvait souvent à sangloter sous son oreiller (pour ne pas réveiller son colocataire). Mais personne ne le savait, alors ça ne comptait pas. Il faisait bonne figure. 

Il s'amusait vraiment, pourtant. L'université était gigantesque, vivre dans une résidence était nouveau pour lui et il avait déjà établi un planning de conneries à faire avec Liam et Niall. Il avait rencontré Sophia qui était aussi adorable que ce que son ami lui avait raconté et il s'était laissé traîner à une soirée où il avait dansé la moitié de la nuit avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui avait l'air passionnants et drôles. 

Il était, vraiment, vraiment heureux de débuter cette nouvelle année.

Mais Harry était dans un coin de sa tête, en permanence. Il ne le quittait pas. (Et honnêtement, Louis ne le souhaitait pas.) 

Il avait du choisir une option parmi pleins de propositions alléchantes et tout naturellement il avait pris Atelier sur la biodiversité des fonds marins. (Comme si le prof allait se mettre à parler de sirènes en plein milieu du cours...). Il avait aussi rejoint un club de passionnés de plongée sous marine qui faisaient des simulation dans la piscine de l'université. Liam avait trouvé étrange cette nouvelle passion pour le monde marin mais Louis avait seulement haussé les épaules sans répondre à ses questions. Il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait, après tout. 

Le samedi après-midi il passait des heures à la bibliothèque universitaire. La documentaliste l'avait aidé à répertorier les livres ayant un rapport avec les sirènes, et il lisait des ouvrages compliqués de mecs à moitié fous qui prétendaient avoir vu des sirènes (mais Louis savait qu'ils n'étaient sans doute pas si fous que ça). Il avait même trouvé un article écrit par le connard qui avait trahi la soeur d'Harry. (Celui-là, il l'avait emprunté pour aller le faire brûler rageusement dans les toilettes, et même si ça ne servait à rien il avait été assez content d'avoir fait ça.) 

Ne pas parler à Harry était une torture. Chaque fois que Louis riait avec quelqu'un, qu'il découvrait une nouvelle série, qu'il apprennait quelque chose en cours ou qu'il racontait une anecdote à ses amis, son coeur se pinçait en réalisant qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir partager tous ces moments avec Harry.

Que faisait-il, au fond de l'océan ? Est ce qu'il pensait à lui ? Est-ce que lui aussi ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes lorsque la lumière déclinait ? 

Louis avait acheté un petit calendrier, et il barrait les jours qui le séparaient d'Harry. Il irait le voir aux prochaines vacances, pendant une semaine, c'était juré. Il avait tellement hâte de lui faire la surprise. En attendant, il réfléchissait désespérément à un moyen de communiquer avec la sirène... Il avait même cherché sur internet comment dresser un pigeon voyageur et avait commencé à entraîner celui qui venait picorer à sa fenêtre tous les soirs vers 18h. (Mais l'oiseau n'avait pas l'air très réceptif pour le moment, se contentant de lui jeter des coups d'oeil blasé et de s'envoler dès que Louis avançait la main vers lui). 

Alors en attendant, Louis lui écrivait une lettre par jour, dans laquelle il racontait tout ce qu'il avait fait et agrémentait chaque phrases de mots d'amour niais. Et il n'avait même pas honte de faire des petits coeurs sur le haut de ses "i". 

Il était en train de rédiger une de ces lettres lorsque Liam frappa à sa porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. Vingt heures.

Soupir. 

Soit Liam venait pour le traîner à une soirée, soit il allait insister pour qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble à manger des pizzas en regardant des films nuls. Louis avait plutôt envie de rester tout seul à penser à Harry sous sa couette. 

(En plus, son colloc n'était pas là pendant deux jours alors il pouvait... Hm. Bref.) 

Il se leva mollement, remontant un peu son jogging trop grand pour lui et ouvrit la porte d'un air peu affable. Liam ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une et rentra avec son sourire débordant de vie. 

-Lou ! Bouges-toi, il y a une super fête chez Jim et c'est juste à côté. Sophia nous attend là bas ! 

Nouveau soupir.

-J'ai pas tellement envie Liam.  
-Allez... Il faut en profiter tant qu'on a pas encore trop de travail. Quand ce sera les partiels on sera cloîtrés dans nos chambres à bosser. 

Louis gromella. Il savait que Liam allait lui faire le coup. Profites de ta jeunesse et blablabla. Louis voulait bien, mais avec Harry. 

(Il avait peut-être surestimé sa propension à faire bonne figure, finalement.)

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer tard Louis... Viens juste un peu ? C'est en face de l'université, tu pourras rentrer à pied quand tu voudras. S'il-te-plaît ?

Louis releva les yeux vers son ami. Grave erreur. Liam lui faisait ses yeux de cocker abattu et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Tant pis pour sa soirée assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre à tenter de regarder les mêmes étoiles que devait voir Harry depuis le bord de mer. 

(Et tant pis aussi pour les autres trucs qui auraient pu être sympas...) 

 

#

 

Harry regarda une dernière fois les étoiles dans le ciel. Elles étaient... Des milliards. Il repensa aux noms que lui et Louis leur avaient donnés, parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les constellations. Il en avait oublié la moitié mais le rire de Louis résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. 

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que le jeune homme était parti, et pourtant cela ne faisait que deux semaines. 

Il se sentait... Vide. Même pas vide en fait. Inutile.   
Et il détestait son corps, bien plus qu'avant. 

Louis, sans le savoir, l'avait malgré tout aidé à se sentir bien, et en quelque sorte, beau. Même s'il n'avait jamais aimé sa queue de sirène, Louis lui avait apporté tout l'amour dont il avait eu besoin et lorsqu'il était là, Harry se sentait vraiment mieux. Maintenant il avait seulement l'impression d'être désespérement seul, et il se haîssait. C'était à cause de ce corps que Louis avait du partir sans lui. Cet apparence de poisson brillant lui pourissait la vie. 

C'est pour ça qu'il avait hâté l'opération, rendant visite à James Corden tous les jours pour être sûr que la pieuvre ne l'oubliait pas. A vrai dire, James était devenu beaucoup plus qu'un simple médecin, et Harry le considérait à présent comme un véritable ami. Il lui avait confié ses états d'âme comme jamais il n'avait pu le faire auparavant. Ils avaient parlé de Louis, de Gemma et de toutes ces petites choses de sa vie qui semblent futiles mais que Harry allaient quitter si tout se passait bien : les poissons, le monde des sirènes, le roulement des marées, la lumière de la lune ou du soleil entre les vagues. 

Une fois dans le monde des humains, Harry ne devrait jamais parler de celui des sirènes. Jamais. James lui avait fait signé des tas de papier, et lui avait fait passer une batterie d'examens dont Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris l'utilité. Mais ça y était. Ce soir. Il devait se rendre sur le lieu de l'opération, et au petit matin si tout se passait bien, il se réveillerait sur la plage du village avec des jambes en état de fonctionner. 

Ca devait marcher. 

Ce n'était pas possible autrement. 

Il adressa un dernier regard aux étoiles mais ne tourna pas la tête vers la Crique. Vers le rocher où Louis s'asseyait. A cet endroit, il ne voulait pas dire au revoir. C'était au dessus de ses forces, sans doute. 

(De toute façon, il pourrait bientôt y retourner en marchant, non ?) 

Il plongea dans l'eau, s'enfonçant dans l'eau sombre du soir tombant. Gemma l'attendait quelques mètres en-dessus. Elle avait l'air terrifié par ce qui allait se passer mais elle ne disait rien, se contentant d'afficher un sourire qu'elle voulait sans doute rassurant. 

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé aux parents d'Harry. Ils auraient empêché leur fils de faire l'opération. De toute façon, Harry n'avait pas ressenti grand chose en allant les voir une dernière fois. Ses parents étaient des gens adorables, mais ils avaient tellement blâmé Gemma pour l'aventure qu'elle avait eu avec un humain sans même essayer de la comprendre qu'il leur en voulait. Beaucoup. Ils lui manqueraient, un peu, mais pas autant que sa soeur. 

Il lui prit la main et la serra doucement. Gemma baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Harry savait qu'elle se retenait de pleurer depuis plusieurs jours, mais il n'avait pas les mots pour la réconforter alors il ne dit simplement rien. 

Ils nagèrent jusqu'à la grotte qui avait été son refuge et il prit le t-shirt de Louis (celui avec la langue des Rolling Stones) et une bouteille dans laquelle il avait glissé un message, écrit la veille. 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Gemma en haussant les sourcils.

Harry rougit un peu, faisant tourner la bouteille entre ses mains. 

-Une lettre. Pour Louis... Pour, lui expliquer. Je suppose.   
-Où est-ce que tu vas la mettre ?  
-Je vais l'emporter avec moi. James m'a dit que je pouvais prendre quelques affaires et les mettre dans un sac, et qu'il déposerait tout sur le sable avec moi à la fin de l'opération. Comme ça... Et bien, si je ne me réveille pas, Louis saura. Il lira. 

Gemma hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien. 

Harry hésita un instant et puis il ouvrit ses bras et sa soeur vint se blottir contre sa poitrine. Elle pleurait un peu, et il sentit son coeur se serrer. A elle, il ne pouvait pas mentir. Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre qu'il allait s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer des mots aussi illusoires, alors qu'il risquait de ne jamais se réveiller. 

Alors il la laissa pleurer douloureusement, en petits sanglots qu'elle tentait de cacher et il lui embrassa les cheveux. Comme lorsqu'elle était encore enfant et qu'elle se faisait mal contre un rocher. Harry l'avait toujours protégé, malgré leur différence d'âge. Aujourd'hui, c'était Gemma qui lui tiendrait la main pendant l'opération. C'était elle qui veillerait sur lui. Et...

-Je n'ai pas peur.

Gemma eut un petit hoquet et elle releva la tête, les yeux rougis.

-Quoi ?   
-Je n'ai pas peur. Pour l'opération. Parce que tu seras là. 

Gemma lui fit un petit sourire brouillé, et elle posa doucement sa main sur sa poitrine, où battait le coeur.

-Et Louis sera là.  
-Toujours.

 

#

Ils quittèrent la grotte quelques heures plus tard. Ils nagèrent en silence, mais dans la main. Dans l'air, flottait une impression de non retour. 

Mais Harry n'avait pas peur.   
Il était à l'aube d'une renaissance, qui commencerait à minuit. 

#

 

Louis commença à se sentir mal vers minuit. 

Il dansait depuis quelque temps déjà, un verre à la main. Une fille le collait et il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de dégager mais rien à faire. Et puis il était sans doute un peu trop éméché pour prononcer des phrases intelligibles. 

Mais le vertige qui le prit lui fit lâcher le gobelet qui se renversa sur la jupe de la fille. Elle poussa un petit cri, lui gueula quelque chose à l'oreille et disparut, plutôt énervée. Louis s'en foutait, trop occupé à tenter de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour aller s'asseoir quelque part. 

Il trouva la porte de la cuisine ouverte et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en plastique, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il avait affreusement mal, mais ce qui était le plus curieux, c'est que la douleur semblait aussi se diffuser dans tout son corps. Ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Il se força à respirer le plus calmement possible. 

Bon. 

Combien de verres avait-il avalé ? Assez pour se sentir assez euphorique, mais trop peu pour vomir. Et puis il avait surtout bu du vin blanc, donc. La douleur qui lui martelait les os ne pouvait pas être dû à quelques malheureux verres. 

Il se releva, se tenant à la table et alla se passer la tête sous le lavabo. La douleur sembla s'atténuer mais au moment où il lâcha le rebord auquel il s'appuyait, il eut l'impression de recevoir un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, qui le fit tomber par terre. 

-Bordel...

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'il se tenait l'estomac, plié en deux. Il n'entendit plus rien pendant quelques minutes, et puis soudain il y eut Liam qui se tenait au dessus de lui. A voir la couleur trouble de ses yeux, Louis se doutait que lui avait vraiment beaucoup bu. Mais son ami avait visiblement encore la présence d'esprit de comprendre quand il n'allait pas bien.

-Lou ? T'es tombé ? 

Louis secoua la tête. Il voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La douleur n'était plus dans le ventre mais dans le bas de ses hanches, comme si quelqu'un était en train de lui écraser tous les os. 

-Tu veux que j'appelle les pompiers ?

Louis secoua la tête. C'était stupide. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être mal et... Ca allait passer, non ? Liam fronça les sourcils et lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se redresser. Louis marcha comme un grand-père de 80 ans à travers le salon de Jim. 

-Tu peux... Tu peux me raccompagner chez m-moi ?   
-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très prudent Louis. Tu veux pas aller aux urgences plutôt ? 

Louis voulut protester mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut un cri de douleur. Liam le lâcha sous le coup de la surprise et Louis se plia en deux, tenant sa jambe entre ses mains. Quelqu'un... Quelqu'un venait de lui enfoncer un couteau dans le mollet, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes, sentant sa chemise coller à son dos. Ca n'avait rien d'agréable, d'autant plus que son hurlement avait attiré du monde autour de lui. Liam semblait paniqué.

-Louis ? Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ? Tu m'entends ?

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête, trop sonné pour répondre. Il se laissa ensuite porter hors de la maison, et Liam l'allongea sur les banquettes arrière de sa voiture. Sophia qui n'avait pas bu car elle devait ramener son petit-ami, se mit au volant, Liam à côté d'elle. 

C'est sans doute là que Louis comprit.   
Peut-être parce que la douleur se calma un peu, lui permettant de recouvrer un peu ses esprits, et aussi parce qu'il vit son ami poser sa main sur la cuisse de Sophia en lui demandant d'aller le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Ce geste... Le visage d'Harry apparut sous ses paupières mi-closes et il se redressa d'un seul coup, raide. 

-Liam ! La gare ! Maintenant.  
-Q-Quoi ? 

Son ami se retourna d'un air hêbété. Louis posa sa main sur le siège de la voiture, le serrant entre ses doigts. 

-Vite. C'est Harry. Il faut que j'aille à la gare. Tout de suite, Liam. C'est important. Tout de suite. 

Il répéta encore le prénom d'Harry et une nouvelle vague sembla lui écraser tout l'abdomen, ce qui le força à se rallonger en râlant de douleur. Dans un demi sommeil, il entendit Sophia et Liam parlementer à voix basser sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, puis la voiture démarra. 

Louis n'arrivait plus à parler, ni à savoir si elle l'emmenait bien vers la gare.

 

#

Le sable.

Le sable sous ses pieds.

La mer qui léchait ses chevilles. 

Il y avait une silhouette tout au bout du chemin. 

Il connaissait la forme de ce corps, mais il était trop loin, même en plissant les paupières, pour voir distinctement de qui il s'agissait. 

Autour de lui les mouettes se faisaient de plus en plus agressives, volant, descendant en piquet pour lui attraper des mèches de cheveux. 

Il secoua la tête, hurlant pour s'en débarasser. 

Courir. 

C'est ce qu'il fallait faire, pour rejoindre la silhouette.

Ses pas s'élèverent au-dessus du sable. 

La mer grondait plus fort elle aussi, les vagues s'enroulaient et explosaient brutalement contre les roches noires. 

La silhouette. 

Il savait qui c'était. 

Il cria. 

Harry. 

Mais Harry était trop loin encore. 

Il commençait à manquer de souffle, et les mouettes étaient trop nombreuses. La mer l'empêchait d'avancer. 

Il se laissa tomber par terre, le corps secoué par les larmes.

Harry était trop loin, toujours. 

Il ne l'entendait pas crier. 

Si seulement... Si seulement il s'était retourné à temps. 

Mais la mer venait de l'engloutir. 

#

 

Il avait du s'évanouir pour de bon car lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Juste ça. Allongé dans un lit blanc, dans une pièce aux murs tout aussi blancs. Le rideau était tiré mais il put deviner qu'il faisait toujours nuit. Quelle heure était-il ? Il se redressa à moitié, cherchant une horloge des yeux. 

C'est là qu'il réalisa. 

La douleur avait disparu. 

A la place, il avait l'impression que tout son corps flottait, comme si... Comme s'il avait disparu. C'était assez curieux. 

Et son coeur battait fort, aussi.

Il avait... Il avait fait un cauchemar. Il n'arrivait plus à s'en rappeller distinctement mais... Harry. C'était à propos d'Harry. 

Merde. 

La gare. 

Il repoussa la couverture et sauta du lit. On lui avait mis une blouse blanche absolument laide mais ses habits étaient pliés sur une chaise juste à côté de lui. Il enfila tout, vérifia que son portable et son porte-monnaie étaient toujours dans sa poche arrière puis courut hors de la pièce. 

Il se heurta presque immédiatement à Liam et un grand homme en tenue médicale, qui semblèrent aussi supris que lui de le voir debout.

-Louis !  
-Monsieur Tomlinson ?

Louis n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas le temps de faire la discussion. Il cria simplement en les dépassant au pas de course : 

-Je vais bien merci beaucoup ! Liam je t'appelle plus tard ! 

Il quitta l'hôpital sans regarder derrière lui. Il était bientôt cinq heures du matin, il n'arriverait jamais avant midi chez sa grand-mère. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche.

Il prit le premier bus qui venait, s'assit sans avoir payé son ticket, le coeur battant. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son cauchemar et pourtant celui-ci lui avait laissé une impression désagréable... Le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. N'allait pas du tout. 

Et toutes ces douleurs qu'il avait ressenti au point de finir par s'évanouir, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Et si Harry s'était blessé ? S'il avait été heurté par la coque d'un navire ou si... Rah. Il avait pu lui arriver tellement de choses, pourquoi Louis était-il parti ? 

(Au fond de lui, Louis pensait aussi à une autre hypothèse mais... Non. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas envisager que Harry l'ai... Fait, sans lui en parler. Parce que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Il jouait sa vie. Il n'avait pas pu retourner voir James Corden sans que Louis puisse être à ses côtés pendant l'opération, merde.)

(Mais quand même... Les douleurs dans ses jambes...)

 

#

 

Louis prit le dernier billet qu'on lui proposait. Il était dans la première voiture, et il n'avait plus d'économies. Si jamais Harry allait très bien, il aurait vraiment l'air d'un con.

Il se laissa tomber sur un siège, la jambe tressautante. Il avait beaucoup trop mal au ventre pour se calmer.

 

#

 

Liam l'appella dix fois et lui envoya un nombre incroyable de messages. Louis finit par éteindre son portable. De toute façon, ce n'était que d'Harry qu'il voulait un signe, et ce ne serait pas par ce biais qu'il l'aurait.

 

#

 

Le train était désespérement lent. Louis était en train d'envisager d'aller conduire à la place du pilote. (Non mais sérieusement ???)

 

#

 

Et si Harry l'avait fait, bordel ? Et s'il était... Mo... Non. Louis ne pouvait pas prononcer ce mot, même pas dans sa tête. Mais pourquoi son coeur était il si léger alors ? Et pourquoi la douleur avait-elle disparu aussi soudainement ? Et pourquoi avait-il ce mauvais pressentimement qui lui serrait la poitrine ?

 

#

 

Il s'acheta un croissant et un café au wagon restaurant mais finit par tout jeter dans les poubelles des toilettes, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.   
Il allait vraiment vomir.

 

#

Il était debout devant les portes. La gare approchait, et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester assis à attendre l'immobilisation totale du train. 

Dès que la sécurité fut levée, il se mit à appuyer comme un forcené sur le bouton qui ouvrait les portes, sous le regard exaspéré du passager qui avait du partager son angoisse grandissante pendant tout le trajet.

(Oui, Louis avait totalement déchiré tout le paquet du sandwich qu'il avait acheté, et oui il s'était levé au moins quinze fois pour faire les cent pas dans l'allée.) 

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et il sauta littéralement sur le quai, sans prendre le temps de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il dévala à toute vitesse le hall, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva sur le petit parking. Et... Ah. Il n'avait pas de voiture.

Il resta comme un con planté sur le parvis.   
Il avait oublié de téléphoner à Ed pour lui demander de venir le chercher. Il sortit son portable en tremblant lorsqu'une voix le coupa dans son élan.

-Besoin d'aide Louis ?

Il se retourna, le coeur battant.   
Il reconnaissait cette voix. 

Malek.

Son inégalable sourire sur les lèvres, l'air nonchalant. 

-Oui. Plus que jamais. 

 

#

 

Malek conduisit à toute allure. Il travaillait à la gare maintenant, et il avait aperçu Louis courir comme un fou alors qu'il allait prendre sa pause. Il avait l'air plutôt content de le revoir, et il n'avait fait aucun commentaire lorsque Louis lui avait expliqué plutôt évasivement que l'amour de sa vie avait besoin de son aide. 

Il ne l'embêta même pas à faire la conversation, trop occupé à doubler toutes les voitures (et le tracteur) qui se trouvaient sur la route. 

En dix minutes, Louis fut sur la place du village. Il claqua la porte de la petite voiture de Malek et fit le tour de la voiture en courant. Le jeune homme baissa la vitre avec un sourire. 

-Bon courage Louis !  
-Merci. 

Louis se retourna, prêt à bondir jusqu'à la crique lorsqu'il s'immobilisa, faisant demi-tour.

-Et... Malek ?  
-Oui ?  
-Euh, je... Enfin. Non, rien. Je t'aime, mec. 

Il agita la main maladroitement et reprit sa course. Il aurait voulu lui dire beaucoup de choses, mais il avait l'impression que de toute façon, il croiserait à nouveau son chemin, un jour. Et puis, il n'avait pas le temps pour les beaux discours, Harry l'attendait, et Harry passerait toujours avant tous les autres.

Il traversa les rues du village et rejoignit la lande plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il allait tourner à gauche pour rejoindre la Crique lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. C'était sur la plage principale, en contrebas. 

Il y avait... Beaucoup de gens. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, les pas de Louis changèrent seuls d'avis. Il dévala la dune jusqu'à la plage. 

Et puis il se rapprochait, plus son coeur battait fort. 

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'attroupement, il sut. 

Il y avait un corps, allongé au milieu du sable. Les gens du village n'avaient pas l'air de savoir quoi faire. Mais Louis fendit la foule, les jambes tremblantes. 

Il se laissa tomber sur le sable. 

Il y eut un grand silence.

Les gens reculèrent. 

Ils regardaient Louis, qui s'était mis à pleurer, les yeux ouverts. 

Les mains au dessus du corps d'Harry, sans oser vraiment le toucher. 

Il y avait du sang, sur le sable. Beaucoup. 

Sous le corps d'Harry. 

Beaucoup. 

Louis allait vomir. 

Harry avait le visage à moitié dans le sable.

Ses belles boucles brunes emmêlées par le vent. 

Il n'avait plus sa queue de sirène. 

Il avait des jambes. 

Des jambes pleines de sang. 

Et Louis ne savait pas s'il pleurait pour ça, parce que Harry avait des jambes, ou parce qu'il était immobile, les yeux clos. Parce qu'il ne respirait pas. Qu'il ne respirerait plus jamais.

Et qu'il ne verrait jamais ses jambes. 

Les jambes dont il avait tant rêvé. 

 

Alors c'était ça, la vie ? Les rêves ? 

 

-Gamin ?

 

Un marin que Louis connaissait s'avança vers lui, l'air désolé. Il lui tendit une bouteille.

 

-Il y avait ça sur lui. En plus du t-shirt.

 

Louis ouvrit la bouteille.   
Il y avait un message dedans. 

C'était l'écriture d'Harry.   
C'était l'écriture d'Harry, qui disait, tout.   
Depuis le matin où il était parti, jusqu'à hier soir, sûrement. 

Et Louis fondit en larmes. 

 

#

Louis j'ai tellement peur  
Que je vais écrire n'importe quoi   
Mais toi tu vas comprendre  
Je sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir

Ce matin tu es parti enveloppé par la lumière de l'aurore et depuis j'ai peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir respirer ta peau.

Je lance cette bouteille à la mer, il y a un cri dedans, tu l'entendras toi qui a su poser ton oreille sur ma cage thoracique et écouter le coeur qui bat en dessous, à la vitesse irrégulière d'un métronome cassé. 

J'ai peur de faire quelque chose d'irréparable – tu aurais dit fou – mais je t'aime et j'ai peur, c'est sûrement parce que je t'aime que j'ai peur, d'ailleurs, car si tu n'avais pas été là je n'aurais pas été si terrifié de mourir. 

Tu es la lumière et je suis à l'aube d'une obscurité aveuglante. 

Mais

Tu as rendu mon âme vivante,   
Et maintenant c'est mon corps qui doit vivre

Je sais que tu ne voulais pas  
Que tu m'avais dit le mot folie   
Ne sois pas fâché contre moi  
Je veux détruire cette peau que je n'aime pas  
Et recommencer la vie

Et si l'océan devait rester ma prison  
Alors je voudrais qu'il ait la couleur de tes yeux,   
Infiniment.

 

#

 

Louis ferma les yeux, longtemps, les mains tremblantes.   
Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles filantes dans le ciel. Il pria un Dieu en qui il ne croyait pas.

Parce que cette histoire ne pouvait tout simplement pas se terminer comme ça.

Il l'avait promis Phoebe. 

Harry devait avoir un prince.

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de fin triste.


	20. Chapter 20

Louis se souvenait distinctement du jour où il avait cessé de croire aux contes de fée. Il avait neuf ans, et sa mère était rentré avec un coquard à l'oeil parce que son copain de l'époque l'avait frappé. Il adorait cet homme pourtant et l'avait toujours un peu idéalisé depuis son regard de gosse qui avait besoin d'un père. Il l'imaginait comme le prince qui viendrait sauver sa maman. 

Depuis, il avait compris que tout ça était faux. Il savait que sa mère n'était pas une princesse, et qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour s'en sortir, qu'elle pouvait vaincre les dragons du monde entier, toute seule. 

Que les histoires de belles princesses endormies qu'on réveille d'un baiser, ça n'existe que dans les Disney et les contes de Perrault. 

Pourtant, penché au-dessus de Harry, tenant son visage entre ses mains, il aurait voulu que ses larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la sirène le réveille, comme dans Raiponce. 

Rien ne se passa.

Les hommes du village transportèrent le corps d’Harry. Louis ne voulut pas le lâcher, se tenant désespérément à sa main. La paume d’Harry n’avait plus rien de sa douceur, elle était comme abimée par le sel de la mer, sa peau gondolée par le remous des vagues. Louis n’avait même plus la force de pleurer, mais lorsque que quelqu’un voulut l’arracher de la main d’Harry il se mit à hurler et on le laissa tranquille. 

On porta Harry jusqu’à l’infirmerie du village et il fut déposé sans ménagement sur un lit dur. Louis aurait voulu les frapper, leur dire de faire attention que Harry était important, qu'il était la meilleure personne de ce monde et qu'il méritait l'univers et bien plus encore, mais de ça non plus, il n’avait pas le courage. 

Parce qu'Harry était mort maintenant et que plus rien n'avait de sens. 

On les laissa tous les deux pendant quelques minutes. Louis assis sur une chaise en plastiqe, serrant la sirène qui avait à présent des jambes, incapable de réaliser vraiment ce qu’il se passait. Il se repassait en boucle les images de ce qui venait de se dérouler. Sa fuite au petit matin, le trajet en train, Malek qui avait roulé si vite et puis le corps d'Harry sur la plage, le sable plein de sang, les gens autour, lui qui sentait son ventre se soulever de douleur, les yeux de la sirène, clos. Il s’avança un peu, et toucha de sa main libre le visage blanc d’Harry. Il avait du sable sur les lèvres et dans les mèches de ses cheveux. C’était si étrange de le voir là, allongé dans le monde terrestre. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes d’un draps, mais Louis ne voulait pas le soulever. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. 

Le rêve d'Harry. Il y était presque.   
Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle ?

Il s'allongea à moitié contre Harry, le serrant dans ses bras. Cette fois, il se mit réellement à sangloter, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Les regards des autres étaient insuportables dehors, mais il était seul à présent.   
Le corps d'Harry était si froid.   
Ca n'avait aucun sens. 

Il essaya de le secouer mais Harry n'eut aucune réaction.   
Aucune non plus lorsque Louis l'embrassa, plusieurs fois, en y mettant toute la passion du monde.   
Aucune non plus lorsqu'il se mit à pleurer comme une fontaine dans le creux de son cou, en lui murmurant à quel point il l'avait aimé, à quel point il avait tout changé, à quel point il aimait son sourire et ses regards verts, à quel point il ne pouvait plus se l'enlever de la tête, qu'il pensait à lui tout le temps, à chaque heure de ses putains de journées, qu'il avait tellement hâte de vivre avec lui au bord de la mer, qu'ils auraient pu faire l'amour à l'aurore dans des draps bleus, que ça aurait été merveilleux, qu'ils auraient eu des enfants plus tard et puis des chats, un noir et un roux, qu'il avait pensé à tout ça dans sa chambre d'étudiant et que maintenant sans lui, il ne pouvait pas continuer, c'était impossible, il n'aurait pas le courage, parce que, parce qu'il était l'amour de sa vie et que sans amour, la vie n'en vaut pas la peine. 

Il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, et une femme en blouse blanche entrer dans la pièce. Elle resta un moment en retrait, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ce jeune homme allongé sur le gosse retrouvé sur la plage, qui pleurait tellement que son corps entier semblait secouer par des vagues de sanglot, et qui parlait tout seul, qui disait des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais qui semblaient si importantes. 

L'infirmière s'appellait Virginie et elle avait sauvé quelques vies au cours de la sienne, mais elle avait aussi vu des gens mourir. Et le désespoir des proches lui faisait toujours aussi mal au coeur. 

Elle s'approcha lentement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Louis, qui ne réagit même pas au contact. Lorsqu'elle essaya de le détacher d'Harry, il se mit littéralement à hurler et elle recula, un peu effrayée. 

-Je suis désolée mais...

Louis entoura les épaules d'Harry de ses mains, écrasant son visage contre sa poitrine. 

-Je ne veux pas le lâcher !

Il ne reconnaissait même pas sa propre voix, criarde. Il avait mal à la gorge et une envie de vomir de plus en plus affreuse. Tout son ventre lui semblait noué, et il avait du mal à respirer. Est-ce que c'était ça, le poids de la tristesse affreuse ?

-Il faut que je vérifie si... S'il ne me respire pas encore. 

Elle même n'y croyait pas, mais les mots semblèrent instantanément détendre Louis. Ses épaules tremblaient. 

-Vous... Vous croyez qu'il respire ?

Il lâcha le visage d'Harry, et posa sa main dans son cou là où il y avait une veine normalement. Il ne sentit rien. Mais Harry n'était peut-être pas fait comme les humains ? Avait-il un coeur au moins ? Il fallait qu'il dise tout ça à l'infirmière, elle ne savait pas, elle, elle allait faire n'importe quoi et surtout personne ne devait se rendre compte que Harry n'était pas totalement humain, personne ne devait savoir ça alors non, il ne pouvait pas le dire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir cette fois-ci. Deux hommes l'attrapèrent par la taille et il eut beau se débattre, ils le retinrent au milieu de la pièce, l'arrachant des bras d'Harry. Il se remit à hurler comme un forcené, criant absolument tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Personne ne semblait l'écouter et il vit comme dans un mauvais rêve l'infirmière toucher Harry, poser ses mains sur son si beau visage et secouer lentement la tête.   
Elle releva les yeux vers lui. 

Elle avait l'air désolée. 

Louis n'écouta même pas ce qu'elle lui disait, il vomit sur les chaussures de l'homme qui le maintenait. 

 

#

 

Louis était dehors, assis sur un banc.   
Il pleuvait.   
Le ciel était lourd et noir. 

Il fixait devant lui, les murs gris de l'infirmerie. Là, derrière la fenêtre, le corps d'Harry reposait sous un draps. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Il ne le regarderait plus jamais. 

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains.   
C'était impossible. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.   
Il pensait que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres, ce genre de choses. La mort qui heurte si brutalement, la mort qu'on ne voit pas venir et qui d'un seul coup est là, grimaçante, affreuse. Et personne ne peut la retenir. Personne ne peut retourner en arrière.   
S'il avait su... S'il avait su il n'aurait jamais quitté Harry.   
Jamais.   
Peut-être qu'ils seraient encore ensemble à l'heure actuelle, s'il n'était pas parti à l'université.   
Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ? 

Tout à l'heure, il avait vomi et l'infirmière lui avait administré un calmant dans le bras. Il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de sombrer sans le vouloir dans les nappes d'un sommeil sans rêves. Quand il s'était réveillé, il n'avait plus le droit de voir Harry et l'infirmière avait appelé sa mère.   
Alors il avait seulement demandé à sortir, de prendre l'air. Il étouffait.   
Personne n'avait trouvé à y redire.  
Il était dix-huit heures et sa mère serait sans doute bientôt là. 

Et il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire.

Harry. 

Son Harry. 

L'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. 

Etait mort.

Il ne respirait plus. 

Louis se releva. Il regarda le ciel, leva un poing rageur sans savoir pourquoi. Il en voulait à la terre entière. Il en voulait à James Corden, à Gemma, à Harry, à lui-même, aux putains d'histoires de sirène et à la putain de personne qui écrivait cette histoire et qui aimait faire pleurer tout le monde. 

Il fallait qu'il marche.   
C'était ça.   
Il allait marcher.   
Et à la prochaine voiture qui passerait, il sauterait sur la route.   
Que ce soit sa mère ou non. 

Il tourna le dos à l'infirmerie et se mit presque à courir, cherchant des yeux les phares d'un véhicule. Le bus arrivait au loin. Il s'arrêta. Déterminé.   
Les mains dans ses poches.   
Il fit tourner entre ses doigts le coquillage qu'il y avait rangé.  
Le bus arrivait au loin.   
Il fit tourner le coquillage.  
Le bus approchait.  
Le coquillage.  
Le bus.   
Le... Le coquillage. 

Louis recula brutalement, et tomba dans l'herbe. Le chauffeur de bus lui jeta un regard amusé depuis la vitre du véhicule. Il tremblait. Il se remit à pleurer, mais tenant le coquillage entre ses mains. 

Si on y collait l'oreille, on entendait la mer.   
Harry était lié à la mer.   
C'était peut-être de ça, qu'il avait besoin. 

Louis courut à nouveau, beaucoup plus vite. L'infirmerie fut bientôt sous ses yeux, et il se précipita vers la fenêtre d'Harry. Il savait très bien que personne ne lui ouvrirait à l'entrée, parce que les gens l'avaient catalogué comme l'hystérique du village. 

Alors, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, il balança un caillou dans la vitre. Elle se brisa en mille morceaux.   
Le coeur battant, il s'accrocha au rebord de la fenêtre. Un bout de verre s'enfonça dans sa paume mais honnêtement, il s'en foutait. Il sauta à l'intérieur de la pièce.   
Harry était toujours là. Il voyait la forme de son corps immobile sous le draps. 

Les mains tremblantes, il s'approcha, et souleva le tissu.   
Visage blanc. Sous ses paupières presque translucides, il pouvait apercevoir ses veines bleues. 

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. 

-Mon amour... Je te promets, je ne pars plus maintenant. 

Et il posa le coquillage au creux de son oreille.

Harry était un humain maintenant. Mais Louis savait que dans son coeur subsistait toujours le bruit des vagues. Et que cela ne le quitterait jamais. 

 

#

 

Harry ne se souvenait pas de sa naissance, celle qui avait eu lieu sous l'océan. 

Mais il se rapellait très distinctement de la deuxième, celle qui avait eu lieu dans les bras de Louis. 

Il se souvenait du sang partout sur les joues du jeune homme, de son air terrifié, incrédule et à la fois immensément heureux lorsqu'il avait entrouvert les paupières. 

Il se souvenait qu'il avait eu du mal à respirer tant Louis l'avait embrassé longtemps, et qu'ensuite il avait eu mal à la tête lorsqu'il s'était mis à lui parler à une allure infernale, si vite qu'il ne comprenait que la moitié de ses mots. 

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais. 

Et ce qu'il n'oublierait pas non plus, c'était le moment où Louis avait soulevé le draps, et qu'il avait découvert ses jambes humaines. 

Il avait pleuré.   
Très fort.   
Il avait pleuré de joie, d'amour, de soulagement. 

Et il s'était juré que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait dorénavant dans sa vie, il se batterait, toujours. 

 

Parce que quelque fois, oui, les contes de fée existent.   
Il suffit d'y croire suffisament fort. 

 

#

 

Louis ne quittait plus Harry d'une semelle. 

Ca faisait un mois maintenant. 

Harry avait passé deux semaines à l'hopital, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à marcher. Les médecins ne s'expliquaient pas pourquoi, et ni Louis ni Harry n'avait cru bon de leur expliquer. Il avait du passer une batterie d'examen qui l'avait angoissé au plus haut point, mais il n'en était rien ressorti de spécial. 

Harry était un humain.   
Entièrement humain.   
Et il respirait. 

(Pour Louis, c'était le plus important.) 

Quand il avait enfin pu sortir de l'hopital, ils s'étaient installés tous les deux chez la grand-mère de Louis parce que Harry avait trop peur de quitter le bord de l'océan pour le moment. Lentement, il avait commencé à s'habituer au monde terrestre. 

Il ne pouvait pas mentir en disant que tout était facile. Etre avec Louis le rendait heureux, mais les premiers jours, dès qu'il pensait à sa soeur, il se mettait à pleurer. Et puis il y avait des tas de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas ou qu'il allait devoir recommencer à zéro (comme apprendre à conduire, faire de vraies études, compter avec la monnaie du pays, distinguer les fruits et les légumes, ne pas acheter de sodas dégueulasses juste parce que la couleur était jolie, ne pas oublier que Louis n'aimait que les chips barbecues et que la seule équipe de foot méritant de gagner l'Euro était la France). 

C'était. Difficile.   
Mais passionnant.   
Le monde entier était nouveau, il avait des milliards de choses à découvrir et se réveiller au côté de Louis tous les matins lui donnait honnêtement envie de pleurer de joie. 

Et puis, il avait des jambes. Des JAMBES. Des vraies. (Magnifiques, selon Louis.) Avec des pieds, des poils blonds, des genoux ronds sous ses paumes, des cuisses qui frissonnaient lorsque Louis posait ses mains dessus et... Une anatomie masculine. Exactement comme le jeune homme. C'était... Merveilleux. 

Lorsque Harry était arrivé chez la grand-mère de Louis le premier soir et qu'il avait pu avoir une salle de bain pour lui tout seul autant de temps qu'il le voulait, il avait passé une heure à se regarder dans le miroir, et à toucher sa peau. Juste pour savoir. Pour découvrir. 

Et quand il était ressorti en ayant oublié de se laver, il avait dit à Louis :

-Le corps humain est la plus belle chose de ce monde.

 

#

Louis était allongé dans son lit. Il regardait Harry qui était accoudé à sa fenêtre, ouverte sur l'océan noir de la nuit.   
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.   
Il n'avait pas arrêté depuis un mois.   
Dès qu'il regardait Harry marcher, ses lèvres remontaient toute seule. Il devait avoir l'air sacrément niais mais honnêtement, rien à foutre. 

-Haz ? Tu viens pas dormir ?   
-Si, j'arrive. 

Louis devait retourner étudier. Ils avaient inscrits Harry dans la même section que lui et le jeune homme allait donc devoir le suivre. En ville. Loin de la mer. Louis savait que ça allait être très difficile. Ici, Harry avait toujours un petit contact avec sa soeur et l'océan, mais à l'université... Il avait peur qu'il ne regrette, qu'il soit trop mal loin de l'air marin. Mais Harry avait insisté, disant qu'il lui faudrait bien un jour quitter cet endroit. Et puis il avait embrassé Louis en le regardant droit dans les yeux et il avait murmuré :

-Et puis c'est toi mon véritable monde de toute façon. 

(Voilà, en y repensant, Louis souriait encore plus.) 

Harry finit par refermer la fenêtre et vint se glisser dans les draps du lit. Il était un peu tendu, et Louis se colla contre son torse caressant doucement le dessus de sa main. 

-Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?  
-Oui. Certain.   
-On reviendra tu sais. Dans deux mois c'est les vacances.   
-Je sais...   
-On pourra essayer de descendre à la crique, parce que d'ici là tu marcheras très bien. 

(Harry avait encore tendance à s'emmêler dans ses propres pieds et à tomber par terre rien qu'en marchant dans la rue alors Louis n'avait pas osé lui proposer de descendre la falaise au risque qu'il ne s'écrase contre les rochers.)

-Oui, c'est vrai... Mais je crois que Gemma ne viendra pas de toute façon.   
-Pourquoi ?   
-Je ne sais pas. J'ai comme l'impression... Que c'est définitif tout ça.

Louis ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'embrasser doucement la paume de sa main.   
Et puis Harry cessa à son tour de parler parce qu'ils éteignirent la lumière et que Louis lui grimpa sur les hanches, l'embrassant lentement.   
Ils avaient fait l'amour une fois depuis que Harry était humain, rapidement, tout habillés, un peu trop excités par la nouveauté et depuis ils n'avaient pas réessayé. Louis voulait que Harry s'habitue à son corps, avant de le toucher entièrement.   
Mais ce soir, c'était spécial. Ils allaient tourner définitivement une page, et aller de l'avant, tous les deux. Et Louis savait -parce qu'il savait toujours- que Harry aussi en avait envie. 

Alors ils se déshabillèrent.   
Il faisait noir, mais Louis pouvait voir les pupilles d'Harry briller comme deux morceaux d'étoiles.   
Lorsqu'il lui enleva son caleçon, le jeune homme poussa un soupir d'aise et Louis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Harry frissonna, son ventre se rentra légèrement et puis il murmura d'une voix rauque :

-Lou... Je peux pas croire, que tu tiens mes cuisses entre tes mains. 

Louis posa un instant son front contre le genou d'Harry, reprenant son souffle qui se saccadait déjà. C'est vrai. Il tenait les cuisses d'Harry entre ses mains. Des cuisses fermes et d'une douceur de peau de bébé. Et il pouvait même les embrasser, comme ça, et poser sa langue dessus, et lui faire un suçon à l'arrière du genou. Et Harry pouvait gémir exactement comme il le faisait, et c'était merveilleusement bon. 

Ils s'enlacèrent, touchant leurs peaux au hasard, se faisant haleter et puis s'embrassant longuement, en retenant les secondes du bout des doigts.   
Louis sentait son dos se couvrir d'une file pellicule de sueur à mesure que Harry descendait sa main le long de son ventre. 

-Haz, je t'aime..., souffla t-il contre l'oreille du jeune homme. 

Harry émit un petit bruit sourd et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du sexe de Louis. Il le caressa un peu maladroitement et puis le lâcha à nouveau, prenant la main de Louis dans la sienne. 

-S'il te plaît... Tu peux le faire aussi ?  
-C'est vraiment une question ? 

Si la lumière était allumée, Louis savait que les joues d'Harry auraient été roses de plaisir. Mais l'imaginer lui suffisait. 

Il caressa d'abord ses hanches. Harry était étendu sans bouger. Louis se demanda s'il avait un peu peur, parce qu'il ne parlait plus du tout. Il semblait même retenir son souffle. 

Louis avait touché d'autres corps, avant Harry. Mais le sien, c'était... Si différent. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un trésor qu'il était le premier à pouvoir caresser. Et c'était important. Tous ses gestes l'étaient.   
Alors quand il posa à son tour ses doigts autour du sexe d'Harry, il retint son souffle. 

Et ce n'était peut-être rien, à l'échelle du monde. Deux personnes qui faisaient l'amour au milieu de tant d'autres. Mais pour lui, c'était comme tenir entre ses mains un morceau d'éternité. 

Et ce fut à ce moment là, au moment où Harry l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser, au moment où son ventre se colla au sien, ses mains entre leurs deux corps, qu'il sut. 

 

Louis était tombé amoureux d'une sirène, au beau milieu de la nuit.  
Et il était maintenant profondément amoureux d'Harry, un humain.   
Et jamais cela ne changerait.

Il était près à l'aimer toute sa vie, et bien plus encore.


	21. Épilogue.

-L-Louis, putain, là-là... 

Louis accéléra le rythme, se tenant à la barre du lit. Harry haletait sous lui, ses jambes enserrant fermement sa taille.

-J'peux pas, aller p-plus vite...

Harry l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa, ses grands yeux verts le fixant avec une lueur de défi. 

-Je t'ai connu plus endurant quand-

Sa phrase se termina dans un long gémissant et il s'aggripa au bras de Louis, sa tête partant en arrière sous le coup du plaisir. Louis n'eut pas le temps de se satisfaire de sa petite victoire car un nouveau coup de hanche l'entraîna à son tour vers la jouissance et il tomba dans les bras d'Harry, haletant contre son oreille. Il attendait quelques minutes pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal avant de murmurer :

-Bordel, Haz...

Harry émit un petit rire et il l'embrassa sur la joue. 

-Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi... Même s'il est sept heures du matin et que je vais dormir toute la journée à cause de toi...

Harry lui attrapa les poignets et le fit basculer sous lui, fièrement assis sur ses hanches. 

-Mais c'est loin d'être fini, Louis Tomlinson.

Louis fit semblant de râler pendant 12 secondes, mais lorsque Harry se mit à se frotter contre son bassin il capitula et se laissa retomber au milieu des oreillers, les yeux fermés. 

 

#

Une heure plus tard, il comprit que si Harry avait à ce point envie de faire l'amour à une heure plus que matinale, c'était parce que c'était la fête des pères, et qu'Alma et Nouk débarquèrent dans leur chambre à huit heures, en sautant sur leur lit et en hurlant :

-BONNE FÊTE LES PAPAS. 

Et. D'accord.   
Louis était un très bon père, prêt à sacrifier ses grasses matinées pour aller faire un super gateau au chocolat avec ses deux filles surexcitées qui allaient sûrement lui offrir un collier de nouilles qu'il allait devoir mettre en allant en supermarché pour leur faire plaisir. 

Il était même un très très bon père, puisqu'il allait accepter de faire une balade au bord de la mer au lieu de rester confortablement dans son lit pour rattraper les heures de sommeil qui Harry lui avait lâchement volé dès cinq heures trente en l'assaillant de bisous dans le cou. 

Et comme il était EVIDEMMENT le meilleur papa du monde (avec Harry) il accepterait même de leur raconter une histoire, sur la plage, en regardant les vagues. Et cette histoire ce serait :

-Il était une fois, une magnifique sirène du nom d'Harry et un petit humain du nom de Louis. Harry était une sirène triste, parce qu'il rêvait d'avoir des jambes comme celles de Louis. Et Louis était un humain triste parce qu'il rêvait de parler à Harry qui le fascinait. Un jour, ils osèrent s'adresser la parole, et toutes les nuits Louis revint voir Harry. Bien sûr, ils tombèrent amoureux et la vie leur sembla soudainement magnifique. Mais Louis dut bientôt repartir, et Harry ne pouvant plus vivre sans avoir des jambes, décida d'aller voir la gentille pieuvre du fond de l'océan, celle qui ne mange pas les pieds des enfants. La pieuvre accepta de l'aider, mais elle ajouta qu'une fois sur terre, si Louis n'amenait pas un morceau d'océan à Harry, celui-ci mourrait. Heureusement, Louis qui était un humain très intelligent et merveilleux sentit que son amoureux avait besoin d'aide. Sans céder à la panique et sans imaginer le pire, il parcourut des kilomètres à cheval pour retrouver son bien aimé. Celui-ci était allongé sur la plage, inconscient. Tout le monde dans le village pensait qu'il était mort. Mais lorsque Louis arriva, il posa un coquillage contre l'oreille d'Harry. Dans ce coquillage, il y avait le bruit des vagues, et la sirène devenue humaine se réveilla. Il avait à présent des jambes, et l'amour de sa vie à son côté. Alors, ils vivèrent heureux, et eurent deux petites filles adorables.

 

(Et Louis tournerait la tête vers Harry, parce que même s'il était le meilleur papa du monde et qu'il aimait ses filles par dessus tout, c'était le sourire de son amoureux lorsqu'il racontait cette histoire qui faisait battre son coeur.

Chaque jour un peu plus fort.

Et pour toujours.)

 

Fin.


End file.
